Bedmates
by Wamakai
Summary: This is written as a sequel to 'A Gentle Touch.' Hibari is rather surprised one night when Haru seeks him out. It seems he's about to get a new bedmate. I hope I don't disappoint! Don't forget to review! Rated T; no lemons, plenty of fluff! (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, okay, so I did have another idea swimming around in my head and I now present it to you. I hope you guys don't mind that this was due to a single demand. I dedicate this chapter to airi-07 whose heartfelt request must not go unnoticed. I hope I don't disappoint you since this wasn't initially meant to be a series.**

**And I have been threatened on this count so I'll just go ahead and make Break Even into a series, yes? You all know now so if you see updates, don't get confused. Don't forget to review, yes?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters or locations depicted here. I am only responsible for the plot.**

She shouldn't be there. It was absurd that she would even consider this! He wasn't interested in her sadness. He would probably chase her away or threaten her...

Why was she there? Haru chided herself as her hands balled into fists. She was standing outside Hibari Kyoya's door and feeling rather foolish. Of all the guardians she could seek comfort from! And there were six others to choose from!

The only problem was that Yamamoto wasn't there; he'd had to make an impromptu trip to Italy. Gokudera wasn't even an option. He would only make her even sadder than she already was. Lambo was too young to understand and would just take her mind off things a little. Tsuna, the boss of the family, would lend her an ear, but he was half the cause of her distress. Ryohei was like her big brother and Kyoko was her best friend. She could go to them too, but Kyoko was the other half of the reason she was sad and Ryohei was therefore omitted as an option due to relation. Mukuro wasn't exactly an option either.

Chrome might listen, but she wasn't in the house either and neither was Lambo for that matter. They had gone with Yamamoto to Italy, now that she thought about it. Much as she didn't want to admit that her stupid decision made sense, Hibari seemed to be the best of the options she had left. She rubbed her arms and looked at his door. No, she really shouldn't...

There was any number of reasons why she shouldn't.

It was the middle of the night.

It was Hibari Kyoya, the demon of Namimori, the hardened seemingly unfeeling Skylark that she was going to for comfort.

He would not be very forgiving of her interrupting his sleep.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to tempt fate. Her hand was raised and knocking on the door before she could fight herself any longer. She was trembling, but that was mostly from the cold. She waited. Maybe he wouldn't come. Maybe he was a heavy sleeper. Oh well, she had tried. She would get in touch with Chrome in the morning, maybe, or go and see Hana.

Well, Hana was crossed out too since she was dating Ryohei who was already off her list. Maybe Fuuta... But he was also off her list since he was as loyal as Basil when it came to Tsuna. She took only two steps back down the hall when the door opened. She stopped, all her senses on alert.

"There had better be a good reason for waking me, herbivore," she heard behind her. She blushed, just then realising how short her nightdress was. Well, she had called him so it was time to see if she had been wrong in coming to him or not.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san," she said softly and turned to face him. She gave him a small smile and rubbed her arms again. This was turning into a very bad idea with every second. Really, the best thing to do was turn and run. He would probably think she was a mad woman though and she doubted he would like that very much...

His arms caught her upper arms and she gasped. When had he gotten so close? That was the second time in twenty four hours! Her gaze shot up to meet his. He smiled down at her, actually smiled! Her breath hitched. She didn't dare move.

"Miura-san, why are you standing outside my door at two in the morning?" he asked, not letting go of her arms.

"W... well, Hibari-san was really nice to Haru today. I even got all the laundry done on time..." He placed his fingers over her mouth interrupting her explanation. For one thing, she was about to babble again and for the second, he wanted a straight answer.

"I hope this has nothing to do with the laundry," he said. She shook her head rather timidly and took a deep breath when he lifted his fingers. Her skin tingled where his hands lay. She should continue her explanation.

"Y... you see... Tsuna-san and... and... Kyoko-chan..." her vision blurred as she stammered. Noting this, Hibari sighed and pulled her into his arms.

"You're upset because the herbivore didn't choose you?" he said. His chest rumbled beneath her face in a way she found she liked when he spoke. She sniffed and nodded, not willing to ruin his meticulous pyjama top. She shut her eyes and let his warmth seep through her. For the second time that day, she felt warm and comforted. She could stay there forever, she thought.

"It's late," he said and took her hand leading her into his room. He shut the door not even breaking a stride and Haru didn't even have time to think about what was happening. Before she knew it, her bedroom slippers were off and she was lying in a soft bed with Hibari's warm body right behind her.

"Go to sleep," he said simply and shut his eyes. He was asleep in a moment. Haru stayed wide awake. Sleep? Highly unlikely! She didn't dare turn to face him. She tried to move, but his hold on her tightened.

Oh well, she had asked for this in not so many words. She might as well get comfortable. She shut her eyes breathing in the strangely comforting scent of Hibari and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Hibari wasn't asleep. He had wanted her to rest a little. She had interrupted his sleep and he should probably have throttled her, but as a rule, he never hit a defenceless woman. He knew how to scare them for sure, and that was all the discipline they needed really, but he would never actually harm them. Standing in the cold hall today, she had looked so forlorn that he had found he couldn't help himself.

On top of which, of all the guardians in the Vongola, she had chosen him to confide in. It was probably because he had noticed her distress in the morning. The amazing factor was the courage it probably took to knock on his door, purposely interrupt his sleep and stand there to offer the sole reason of seeking comfort. That in itself was amazing.

He had blamed his small animal analogy of her and his need to get back to sleep for dragging her into his room and into his bed.

Miura Haru was proving to be a real puzzle to him, and one, he was finding, he rather liked trying to solve. Giving her one last look, he shut his eyes and went back to sleep. He could sort out any unwanted problems that would obviously stem from this in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**My fingers have been positively itching to type this so here goes nothing. I hope it makes some semblance of sense! So, enough about my insecurities, please review? Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I accept responsibility for anything but the plot of this story.**

It had been three weeks since Haru started going to Hibari's room at night. After that first night, he supposed she took it as a permanent invitation to join him. He probably should have told her to stop coming, but he didn't and so she kept coming. He had decided to leave the door open so she wouldn't knock and disturb him while he slept. She could simply make herself comfortable without bothering him. In the morning when he woke up, sure enough, there she would be asleep and cuddled up to him. It had become a norm and Hibari no longer had to wake up to find out who dared to invade his room while he slept. It was always Haru.

Why she still remained baffled him. Yamamoto had returned from Italy and so had Chrome and I-pin so she had no reason to keep coming. Yet come she did. He sat in an armchair now watching her sleep. She was an anomaly, this girl. She wasn't anything like the sort of girl he imagined condoning enough to form some sort of relationship with. It was strange that she would relate to him at all considering his disposition.

Her hair fell over her face and a small smile played on her lips. She turned and grabbed his pillow then breathed in and sighed then went back to sleep again, his helpless pillow cradled in her arms with no possible means of escape. He smiled. She was really strange. But, seeing that he didn't mind her company, he made a quick decision. He rose from his seat and with one last look at her, went in search of the maids. There was a lot to be done this morning.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru woke up to find herself in Hibari's bed. It wasn't strange for her now, at least not like that first time. She had panicked to find herself in a strange bed, but now it didn't surprise her. She had been waking up in his bed for a while now and she found she was always better rested when she did. She yawned and took her robe from the seat next to the bed. It was late and she still had to meet Kyoko. They needed one or two new dresses and Kyoko insisted that Haru and Chrome had to come along. Haru smiled at the memory. She could never really say no to Kyoko.

Haru tied her robe closed and made Hibari's bed then went to her own room. She had a lot to prepare for. After a shower, she changed into her clothes and went down to meet Kyoko for breakfast. They had a long day ahead of them after all.

Much later in the day, a very tired Haru walked up to her room, bags in hand. She needed a nap or she wouldn't be able to stay awake for dinner. She reached for the handle, turned it and went in. It was dark so she switched on the lights and got the shock of her life. She took a step back out into the hall to count the doors. Third from the right and fifth from the left with the stairs going down at the end of the corridor to the left and another flight of stairs going up the end at the right. She looked at her door. It had the same etching she had carved into it of her and Tsuna in the corner. This was her room for sure. She rushed back inside.

Had she been robbed? Where were her pink coverlet and pillows? Her dolls lay in the now empty corner of the room. She flung open her wardrobe doors and gasped in horror. All her clothes and shoes were gone as well. A maid, seeing her distress through the open door went to see what was wrong.

"I've been robbed..." she sobbed sinking to her knees. The maid wrung her fingers realising that the Cloud Guardian hadn't shared his plans with Haru and now she was now left with the unpleasant task of informing the weeping woman where her things had gone.

"Th... The thing is, ma'am," she began panicking slightly, "Hibari-sama had asked us to move your things to his quarters while you were away."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hibari looked up as a very enraged Haru burst into his private study and demanded to know what gave him the authority to have her things moved. He arched an eyebrow amazed that her anger made her that much more courageous, and appealing...

Where had that come from? He frowned and rose from his desk asking her to sit down as he assured his secretary that it was okay for her to be there. Haru didn't sit down. She wanted an immediate explanation. How dare he move her things while she was away! He leaned against the front of his desk, hands folded with a knowing smile on his face. Her cheeks were high with colour and she was spitting nails.

"The explanation is very simple Miura-san. Since you have been coming to share my bed every night for a while now, I thought it might convenience the both of us to have you simply move into my room. You wouldn't have to walk down very cold hallways to my room and have to make your way back and I wouldn't have to have my sleep interrupted every time you come in."

"But I don't make any noise!" she countered.

"On the contrary, you wake me up every night at exactly midnight when you come in," he said, his satisfied grin irritating her thoroughly.

"The others will get the wrong idea," she tried again. He definitely wouldn't want to be tied in with her. He would be embarrassed. Yes, that was it! He would be embarrassed by being associated with her so he would definitely have her things moved back.

"I don't care about the others. You keep coming into my room every night. I think people will have already noticed." She blanched hearing this, her eyes widening. Of course they would already know. Yamamoto had met her once or twice on her way to Hibari's room. The others were bound to have known. Even Kyoko had hinted at knowing when she had asked Haru earlier what she thought of the Cloud Guardian.

She gasped and collapsed in the seat beside the desk. Of course the others knew, or at least thought they knew what was happening. She buried her face in her hands. Oh the things they must think of her! It was all her fault they were in this mess to begin with. What a disaster! How come she hadn't given it more thought? And she had barged into his office angry at him! Of course he would assume that she wanted to stay in his room...

She should have gone to sleep in her bed after that first night. Well, she would change it. She would have her things moved in the morning, but she wouldn't go to bed in Hibari's quarters. She would sleep in her own room. If she did that long enough to convince the other that nothing was happening, then that was it, problem solved!

That being decided, she rose and apologised then left. Hibari shook his head and went back to his desk to finish up the paperwork. He could deal with his little herbivore later. He sat down and picked up his pen, wondering for a moment when he had started referring to her as 'his.' He smiled again. This was definitely going to be entertaining.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I can't stop! Here's the third chapter. I hope I'm not boring anyone to death with my details, but hey, that's the whole reason reviews were created, *Hint! Hint!* so if you have something to say/suggest/comment, I'm open. So, review? Many thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters depicted in this story. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Haru fluffed the pillow in the bed in her empty room and lay down. The nerve of that man! To suggest she just move in with him. No, he wasn't suggesting it, he was telling her to move in with him! She would get her things back in the morning and this whole mess would be cleared up soon. She wouldn't go to Hibari's room tonight no matter how much more comfortable his bed seemed and no matter how cold hers had appeared to become.

She shut her eyes determined to prove to herself and the others that there was absolutely nothing going on with her and Hibari. She shivered as she pulled up the covers. It was cold. She wished she had her extra blankets. She would get them in the morning, but for now, she would just have to brave it out.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

She wasn't in his room. He had looked too. No wonder she had been so complacent in leaving his office. He had changed into his pyjamas and expected her to show up at midnight, as usual, but she didn't. He got up, put on his robe and went up to her room.

He found her, as he thought he would, huddled under a very thin blanket and shivering, but asleep. He sighed. She was going to be stubborn about this, but he wouldn't allow it. He went over to the bed without another thought and took her in his arms. She was going to share his room if he had to tie her there. He wouldn't let her torture herself.

They were down the hall and in his room in a few minutes. He lifted the covers and lay her down then got into the bed and smiled. He would have a war on his hands when she woke up, but it didn't matter. She stopped shivering and a small smile played on her lips as she cuddled up to him. He chuckled and put out the light. Morning would get there soon enough and with it, a whole new battle. Haru was sure to be positively mad with rage.

It was strange, but he couldn't wait to see her worked up. He thought it rather evil of him, but it didn't matter. She had chosen him and he in turn had chosen her. It didn't feel right now without her there and he refused to forsake a good night's sleep because of stubbornness. He shut his eyes breathing in the faint scent of vanilla and fell asleep.

In the morning, Haru rubbed her eyes as she tried to get up. The sun was shining through a slit in the curtain and directly in her eyes. She yawned and stretched and looked around. Hibari had already left again...

Then it dawned on her. She rubbed her eyes again and pinched herself twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming. How had she ended up in his bed again? She was sure she had gone to sleep in her own room! How was this possible? She bolted from his bed as if it was filled with hot coals. What was happening? Just then, Hibari walked into the room, calm as you please holding up a folder.

"Oh, you woke up. Is something wrong?" he asked not even deigning to look at her. She was furious!

"Why am I in your room?" she asked trying to keep her temper at bay.

"I don't know what you mean Miss Miura," he replied as he reached into his drawer for something. She reddened further and he smirked. My but she was tempting when she was annoyed. There was a cute little pout on her lips and a glint in her eye that he found pleasing. This was information he would file away for future reference.

"You know very well what I mean, Hibari Kyoya. You brought me here didn't you?" she asked outraged. He said nothing, simply breezed past her on the way to the door. "I demand an answer now! Why did you bring me to your room?"

Hibari turned and she noticed the amused smirk on his face which only incensed her further and she was now desperately looking for something to throw at him. She finally laid her eyes on her hair tie. It at least had enough weight to reach him. It wouldn't do damage, but it would do. She picked it up and flung it at him. Then she found a pen and threw that at him too. Before she could reach for the rather valuable ring that lay there that was oddly in the shape of a hedgehog, he had stopped her hand and had his arm firmly wrapped around her waist.

"Stop it," he ordered, the menacing tone of his voice finally breaking through her angry haze. She flushed again, but this time from embarrassment. He took the ring from her and slipped it on his finger then turned to her.

She looked rather afraid as his very grey eyes met her softened brown ones. She was going to begin babbling any minute now.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because these things are very valuable of course," he replied. She blinked in confusion then realised he had been answering the question in relation to her throwing things.

"No, why... why did you bring me here? The others..."

"I already told you I don't care about the others." She swallowed finally realising their proximity. He gave her one last look then turned and left.

"Your soap is in the bathroom with your toothbrush and your towel. Feel free to make use of the room as you wish," he said and closed the door behind him.

Haru silently cursed the demons that had possessed her the night she had decided to seek out the infuriating skylark. He was going to be impossible to live with now! She shut her eyes considering all the implications of defying him again. It was no use, he would simply demand that she come to his room or just carry her there again. She really didn't want the others to get the wrong idea! This was all getting so very complicated...

But it didn't have to be! She could simply move to another room! Yes, she would sleep over in Kyoko's room. He couldn't possibly disagree with her then. He wouldn't have to and she didn't need to be in his bed. She would be quite comfortable now and all this would blow over as simply as if it had never happened.

If she changed rooms often enough, he would have to let her go then! It was the perfect idea! She smiled and actually hummed to herself as she walked to the bathroom. She had a wonderfully long bath and went to change. He clothes were neatly arranged in one of the wardrobes in the room. Well, at least he was neat. She dressed and went to breakfast. The war had begun and they were going to just see who would win!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aargh! It's two in the morning and here I am, slaving away at a story about a bed! I hope this turns out right. ANYTHING looks good at this ridiculous hour. I'll edit as much as I can when I'm fresh in the morning, but right now... well, here goes nothing! A little short, but work with me here...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I take any responsibility for any of the characters. The plot is mine and nothing else.**

Kyoko put together a set of magazines for her sleepover with Haru and turned up the heating again. It was something they hadn't done in a while and it had surprised her that Haru would even suggest such a thing. She supposed, though, that she wanted to catch up on old times. It had been a long time since it was just the two of them. Kyoko smiled hugging the bunny that Tsuna had given her for her birthday the week before. Yes, it truly had been a long time...

She remembered the devastated look that had briefly crossed Haru's face when Tsuna had finally confessed to her. It had been something Kyoko wasn't sure how to react to. Haru had assured her at least a million times that there was nothing wrong, but Kyoko wouldn't have been Haru's best friend if she didn't know otherwise. She must have been heartbroken.

They had always joked about it and talked about how it would be if Tsuna chose either of them and they had each promised the other that they wouldn't be jealous of each other no matter who he chose, but when the time actually came, well, suffice to say that wasn't exactly the case. Haru seemed to not want to talk to Kyoko at all...

A knock interrupted her thoughts. She put the doll aside and went to open it. Haru was standing there in her pyjamas holding her pillow, blanket and a bag of marshmallows. It was a sort of tradition they had formed a few months ago since they found a brand they really liked. Along with the chocolate Kyoko brought, they would be running on sugar for a while.

"I think we brought enough now, nee?" said Haru with a grin. Kyoko smiled. Haru had definitely been feeling better. Whatever had happened, she had gotten over it very fast.

Perhaps she really hadn't loved Tsuna and she was imagining things? Or maybe it had nothing to do with Tsuna at all. This was the perfect time to discuss those very things; when they were all alone. They settled down and watched some movies and had a long chat about nothing in particular. It was amazing how they could come up with a dozen things to talk about even after hours of talking!

"Haru-chan, I need to ask you something and please be honest, okay?" said Kyoko sitting back on her knees. She was wringing her fingers so Haru knew it was important. She nodded and sat up facing her friend.

"Well, I need to know... Did I do the right thing by accepting Tsu-kun's confession?"

"Hahi! What question is that Kyoko-chan?" asked Haru surprised that she would ask her that. Had she noticed too? It seemed she would have to work on her pretending skills again.

"It's just that, after he confessed to me, you seemed sad. I thought maybe it was because I accepted..." Haru smiled and shook her head. The truth dawned in her as she began her reply. She really didn't feel so sad any more.

"No. I suppose it just surprised me," she said twisting her hair in her hands, "It was nothing, so you shouldn't worry, okay?" Kyoko gave her a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered relieved. But there was still one matter she wanted cleared up with Haru and it involved Hibari Kyoya.

"So, you didn't answer my question the other day," said Kyoko reaching for another chocolate block.

"What question?" asked Haru picking out a magazine.

"About Hibari-san… what do you think about him?" she said and quickly popped the chocolate in her mouth and gave Haru as innocent a look as she could muster. Haru froze and dropped the magazine. Her cheeks flushed and she turned away.

"Why would you ask me that?" she said picking up a magazine and flipping the pages.

"I just noticed you two have been getting close... and where did you move your things to? I went to see you two nights ago but you weren't in your room and the maids told me you had moved... I was afraid you had moved away from the mansion."

"Um... well, there's... it's just that... you see... I mean, I... my things are..." she began, her face flushing further. She wondered exactly how she was meant to explain that Hibari had forcefully moved her things into his room and, for some reason, wouldn't let her leave. Kyoko was sure to get the wrong idea, then Haru would be stuck explaining again that she and Hibari were not a couple and that didn't go over very well any way she thought about it.

"Is something wrong Haru-chan? Did I say something...?"

"No, it's not that," she sighed and mentally kicked herself for not letting Kyoko know what was happening, although what that would solve was beyond her. She would just have to explain everything and leave out the important bits, but how would she do that without spoiling hers and Hibari's names in the process? This wouldn't be happening if he hadn't moved her things into his room to begin with, him and his stupid comfortable bed...

"Me and Hibari-san... well, it's really a funny story..."

Luckily, a knock on the door interrupted her explanation and Kyoko got up to answer it. It was well past midnight. Who on earth could it be? Haru was too busy trying to think up a plausible excuse to give her friend to notice the figure in the doorway until Kyoko said his name in surprise.

"Hibari-san!"


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I have a feeling that some of you are going to kill me for these absurdly short chapters, but I think they work out pretty well. Still trying to meet a few demands while keeping to the story I originally wanted and I hope it turns out as amazingly as I thought it would... Please review and tell me what you think? Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters. It is fan fiction for a reason. I only own the plot.**

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, why don't you sit down while I talk with Hibari-san?" said Haru jumping to her feet and making a beeline for the door. Kyoko stepped aside as Haru went past her and shut the door pushing Hibari out into the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. A door opened in one of the minor hallways. They would have an audience soon. Haru grabbed his hand and led him down the hall. Hibari raised an eyebrow amused at her behaviour. She opened the door to one of the rooms and shut it behind her.

"Well?" she asked crossing her arms. She was very upset with him. How was she going to explain this to Kyoko now? She would get the wrong idea!

"Well what?"

"Why were you up here?"

"I was looking for you. The last time you didn't come to bed, you had stubbornly decided to sleep in a cold room. You would have gotten sick." Haru flushed slightly remembering her failed attempt at escaping him. Well, this time, they had a viable reason and so there should be no reason for him to come after her.

"Well, as you could see, I wasn't sick and I wasn't sleeping in a cold room. Is that all?" she asked then turned and began opening the door.

"Listen to me, Haru," he said with a bit of an edge to his voice stopping her in his tracks, "I don't want you sleeping in a cold room. Your things are in my quarters and you will sleep there. I won't allow you to harm yourself because you're being stubborn."

"Why?" she asked softly. "You didn't answer that question when I had asked you. Why do you insist on me sleeping in your room?" her question took him by surprise. It wasn't that he didn't have an answer though so he might as well tell her.

"Because I prefer it that way," he replied. She whipped around ready to tell him off, her cheeks rising with colour. The absolute gall of the man! Because he _**preferred**_ it? She opened her mouth to speak but his fingers covered her lips before she could utter a sound.

"I don't want arguments Haru. Goodnight."

He stepped past her and left her seething and... strangely a little flattered. She hadn't felt needed in a while and the fact that he was ordering her to share his room made her think it might have been his way of asking for her company...

Shoving unpleasant feelings aside, she walked slowly back to Kyoko's room feeling her anger at him slowly die away.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kyoko had watched Haru walk out and noticed the slight flush on her face. Well, she would have some things to explain, if not tonight, then the next day, but either way, Kyoko was going to find out what was happening. Hibari didn't just casually make visits and not especially to Haru, so there must be something there. On top of which, Haru had to explain her odd behaviour. Unless they had something private to discuss... yes, that must be it.

She was mulling it over when Haru came back into the room shutting the door looking a little flustered with a small smile on her face. What had happened out there? Kyoko was now more curious than ever...

"With that look on your face, I can tell what you were doing..." said Kyoko with a knowing grin. Haru blanched slightly. What did she think they were doing?

"Eh? We were just talking," she tried in her defence.

"You can tell me, Haru. I won't tell anyone if that's what you're afraid of. Did he kiss you?" she asked all the while pulling Haru back to the pile of blankets and cushions they had been sitting on. She plopped down on one and patted the one next to her.

Haru blushed at the thought of her kissing Hibari. She hadn't even thought about it! Surely Kyoko knew that! Not that Haru had ever been kissed and it wasn't for lack of trying. She sat slowly down next to Kyoko and sighed.

"Hibari-san didn't kiss me," she said firmly, "he was just telling me something about... his shirts! Yes, that's it. He wanted to know if I had used starch on them. You remember how angry he was when we did last week?"

"At this hour? Hmm, he must be really worried that we aren't doing a good job," said Kyoko glancing at the door. Haru felt a little guilty about lying to her friend, but she couldn't tell her what was happening yet. Not just yet. "Why were you smiling then?"

"Because I remembered that I hadn't put starch on his shirts. He wasn't angry and so I'm relieved." The lie came out a little too easily. Well, she would see what would happen when the time came.

"You got the latest magazine right? The one with the story about the girl who lost her dog?" asked Haru trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I got that one last week! I'll get it now. There's a dress I want to show you that I think is on sale. We could take Chrome and I-pin and go tomorrow!" said Kyoko clapping her hands excitedly. She got up and wandered over to her desk looking for the magazine. Haru sighed in relief. She had just averted disaster and very narrowly. The only thing that remained now was sorting out the little problem that was Hibari Kyoya and his bed.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hibari sat up in his bed reading with Hibird on a small cushion on the bedside table. He watched the little bird sleep then looked at the empty spot on the bed beside him. She had reminded him of a little trapped bird that first time...

He had grown too accustomed to having the girl around. Maybe he should let her go back into her room? That idea didn't appeal to him at all and he didn't know why. He wouldn't bother about it anymore that night. It was late and he still needed to go over a lot of records the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**First I would like to thank all my wonderful fans. Your comments are so very encouraging and helpful. It's good to know where I mess up so I don't repeat the mistake. Therefore, I will dedicate this chapter to Mailumia and eternalilith whose contributions are amazing (thank you so much) and to justanotheranon; I nit-pick too, so thank you for the corrections. Just want to let you know I'm looking over my work to get rid of said errors. If you see any more, let me know yes?**

**P.S. This scene occurs on the night of the conversation. I thought it might be interesting to include it here.**

**Without further ado, here is the next riveting chapter of Bedmates!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters in this fanfic. I only own the plot.**

It was almost one in the morning, but Yamamoto was still awake. The baseball video game he had been playing had just ended and he had just beaten his high score! Feeling good about himself, he decided that he should probably get a glass of milk before bed. That always helped him sleep better, especially after the adrenalin rush. Gokudera had tried to explain it to him, but Yamamoto got lost at the bit about something-acids and neuro-whatsits; suffice to say he had discounted Yamamoto's own definition which went something like "chugga-chugga-glug-mh-pah!"

He put on his robe and headed for the door. Milk was good thing. If he didn't drink one carton every day, he wouldn't have the strong bones he did. That much at least he got.

As he walked from his room and entered the hallway, he caught a glance of Hibari disappearing down one of the minor hallways in the mansion. That was strange. Hibari never came up to this floor if he could help it. He didn't like crowds and everyone else was up here.

He followed Hibari to the corner and saw him disappear into one of the unused rooms. What was he up to? Then he heard a voice that was distinctly female. Yamamoto shrugged and went down into the kitchen. It was probably Haru. He had caught her more than once on her way to the lower rooms and he'd seen her emerge from Hibari's room more than once too. Who knew they were that intimate? A smile played on his lips.

On his way back up, he met with Hibari himself.

"Yo, Hibari!" he greeted happily.

"Yamamoto," said the Cloud Guardian in his usual manner.

"How is Haru-san today?" asked Yamamoto leaning against the banister.

"Why are you asking me?" he asked.

"Eh? Weren't you with her just now in one of the upper rooms? My hearing must be off then." Hibari said nothing for a long while. He wouldn't deny or confirm it. He had been right about the others noticing something going on between him and Haru after all. That didn't change what he had told her though. He really didn't care what the others thought.

"You've been happier lately, nee? Any special reason?" Yamamoto asked with a grin. Hibari turned away. This was not a conversation for late night. He merely smirked and stepped aside.

"You could say that," he replied cryptically and headed for his room.

Yamamoto chuckled and went back up to his room. He would have liked to know what Haru was thinking. He couldn't imagine what made her begin dating the Skylark to begin with. Maybe she had been upset?

He hadn't been around when Tsuna had confessed to Kyoko. He had found out and gone to see if she was alright, but it seemed she really didn't have a problem. She had gotten better at lying about her feelings, he had to admit, but there were still some little indications he would get that she was truly upset; a certain kind of smile and a restlessness in her right index finger when she spoke, for example. She had shown neither. Either she had gotten really good at lying or she was telling the truth and really wasn't as upset about it as he had imagined.

Haru would be upset about Tsuna so it wouldn't be that she wasn't upset, but that she did get upset and found a way to let go. He looked back down the way Hibari had gone. Had that been Hibari's doing?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Yamamoto sat at the bar with Ryohei and Hibari who had sat in between them. How Ryohei had convinced Hibari to come was well beyond him. Everyone knew Hibari didn't like crowds at all. Perhaps the fact that the place was practically empty helped things a bit, mind you, a very little bit. Either way, it was one of the few times they could get together to catch up. The three of them shared a rather unique bond, not that Gokudera wasn't invited, he just wouldn't go anywhere the Tenth wasn't.

"Are you celebrating with us today Hibari?" asked Yamamoto clapping Hibari on the back in his usual manner.

"Celebrating? Why would he be celebrating? Are you celebrating?" asked Ryohei looking at both men.

"Hahaha! Senpai, we always come here to celebrate. So, Hibari, did you confess to Haru yet?" he asked turning back to the calm Cloud Guardian.

"Eh? Hibari confessed to Haru? You didn't tell me you were in love! Now we shall celebrate to the extreme! Hibari, let's have an extreme drinking contest!" he said and turned to the bartender, "Another round for my friends here!" he announced.

"I don't want to," he said simply and turned back to his drink. In all honesty, sitting between Yamamoto and Ryohei had been a bad idea. Not only did he feel hemmed in, but he was open to Ryohei's friendly pats on the back which were a far cry from gentle. Ryohei patted his back then and in a loud voice spoke again.

"So, when is the wedding?" he asked. Yamamoto's easy laugh followed this question and was coupled with Hibari's usual frown.

"Maa, maa Senpai, if Hibari has confessed to her, then they've only started dating. It's too early to be talking about a wedding..."

"They are sharing a room, aren't they? A wedding can't be too far away! I will support you to the extreme!" he said and raised his glass in salute before taking all its contests in one go.

"We're not dating," said Hibari putting down his empty glass. He offered no more explanations. He got up and began to put on his coat.

"Where are you going? We just began to the extreme!" said Ryohei holding up the celebratory bottle of Italian wine he had just ordered. "It's only nine o'clock Hibari, stay for another drink!" said Ryohei re-filling his glass. Hibari didn't even look at it.

"I'm late." he said and left. Yamamoto shook his head as Ryohei loudly expressed his displeasure. Well, that was Hibari for you. He wasn't one to say a lot, but what he had said confused Yamamoto. They were obviously sharing a room. Hibari hadn't denied it. But if they weren't dating, then what were they doing?

He watched the Skylark leave the bar then turned to Ryohei.

"It doesn't matter, we can still celebrate, nee?" said Yamamoto lifting his glass. Ryohei nodded and raised his then drank its contents.

"Ah, Senpai, slow down on the alcohol. Kurokawa-san will be upset if you go home drunk again," said Yamamoto with a chuckle at the memory of a very drunk Ryohei confronting a very angry Hana.

"You have a point, but this is a great moment to the extreme!" he said pouring himself another glass. Well, one of them would have to be sober enough to take the other home and at the rate things were going, it didn't take a genius to figure out which task belonged to whom. Yamamoto shook his head and ordered a glass of water. Ryohei never learned...


	7. Chapter 7

**I have nothing to say in defence of this chapter. Long as it is, I have done my very best to include one or two other characters in it as well as convey the message I want to. I know I'm skipping ahead, but that's because I feel like the delicate balance of enough and too much is on the verge of tipping in the wrong direction. Well, here is the long awaited chapter seven. Let me know what you think? Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters depicted here. I only own the plot of this fan fiction story and nothing else.**

Miura Haru was going to prove difficult. Hibari seriously didn't have the time to chase her halfway through the Vongola house, but that was what she had resorted to doing. Twice already, she had gone to sleep in I-pin's room and Chrome's rooms respectively, once she had defied his orders and simply gone back to bed in her room again, needless to say he had carried her back to his room again, and three times, she had slept in different rooms on the third and fourth floors. It had become like a before bedtime game for them.

Of course the speculation about them continued and escalated even. Subtle hints and carefully worded jokes that had everyone giggling and Haru shifting uncomfortably and blushing whenever she met his gaze made the rounds. Tonight, she had gone missing again. At midnight, as usual, he had put on his robe and stepped out into the cold dark hallway. It was time to hunt his little herbivore down again, he thought with a smirk.

_Earlier that night:_

Yamamoto had gone back to his room exhausted. It had been a tiring day what with practice and helping Gokudera with some of the groundwork after that. He took a quick shower and changed into his sleeping pants as he wiped his hair. He was just heading towards the light switch when the knock came. It was late. Who on earth could it be?

He opened the door and was rather surprised to find Haru there.

"Oh good, you're not asleep yet," she said and pushed past him entering the room and closing the door. He stepped back in surprise.

"Haru, what are you doing here?"

"Hiding. He'll never find me here," she said with a grin. He frowned and reached for his shirt.

"Hiding? Who are you hiding from?" he asked pulling it on. Haru opened the door and peeped into the hallway. He gave her a puzzled look and peered out into the dark hallway over her shoulder hoping to see who she was afraid of or running from before she shut it abruptly and turned to meet with his broad chest. She blushed and brushed past him.

"Haru, what is it?" he asked. She reached for the door before he could and locked it with a resounding click. He raised an eyebrow.

"Haru, seriously," he said with uncharacteristic firmness.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" she said giving him the sweetest smile she could muster, her hands clasped in front of her.

"What do you mean sleep here? You're... you're hiding from Hibari..." he said his eyes lighting up with the realisation. She gave a small nod then grabbed his hand.

"Please Yamamoto, please? I'll make you an extra sandwich for breakfast... or I'll personally do your laundry for a month! Please let me stay here..." she pleaded and gave him a puppy-dog look. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'm taking the couch tonight," he sighed.

"Thank you!" she cried and threw her arms around his neck. She reached up and kissed his cheek then made her way to his bed. He stood there for a minute regarding her then he smiled and shook his head. Hibari would be more than irritated to find her in his room and she probably knew this as well as she knew her name. Their games were becoming something of a normality in the mansion and nobody found it so strange to have whispered arguments echoing in the hallways at night.

She was asleep by the time he was settled. He sighed and switched off the lamp beside his couch. Either way he looked at it, this was going to need one hell of an explanation and he hoped Haru had already come up with one. It wasn't that he wouldn't defend her so much as he'd rather not get involved. The only bright side he could see to this situation was that at least it promised to be interesting.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

He mentally went over all the possibilities. She had been to Kyoko's, I-pin's and Chrome's rooms already, and so had he, just to be sure. None of them had seen her. He checked each of the upstairs rooms himself but still didn't find her.

She was getting clever with her hiding spots. He wouldn't put it past her to sleep on one of the sofas in the various meeting rooms and studies and offices in the mansion. She wasn't in any of them. Now he was just getting irritated. Where was she? She wasn't at Hana's either and he knew that for a fact because Hana had joined her family overseas for a while. Ryohei wouldn't shut up about how much he missed her (to the extreme!) so he ruled her out as well.

Maybe she had decided to spend the night with one of the guardians? For some reason, the thought disturbed him more than he thought she would. He had to find her, but where? Now he was running purely on anger. She had probably sought one of them out in the hopes that they would give her a safe haven.

The least likely choice was Gokudera. It would take too much effort on Haru's part to convince him to let her stay in his room. It would be even more of a bother if he woke him up looking for her and those were lengths he wasn't willing to go to. He was annoyed enough as it was. The next choice was Ryohei, but he was watching over the house he shared with Hana while she was away so he was out of the question. He had checked the boxer's room anyway in case she got clever and decided to sleep there.

Tsuna had been the reason for Haru's coming into Hibari's room to begin with. She had been heartbroken that he had chosen Kyoko over her, so he doubted she would choose him to spend the night with. Kyoko would hardly take that kindly either and the friendship they shared was too strong for Haru to seek out the Vongola Sky Guardian even if she was desperate to avoid Hibari at all costs. That was not a risk she would take.

Of course, she could have chosen Lambo, but that was unlikely. Lambo was the annoying guardian of the family and having already fought and lost once with Hibari, Lambo wouldn't harbour her knowing that he would probably have to go through the unpleasant situation of having a taste of one of Hibari's deadly tonfas. Granted he had improved tremendously since their beginning years, but Hibari was ten years older and as many times more skilled in the art of fighting. Lambo gave a whole new meaning to the word herbivore.

That left Yamamoto.

If she wasn't there, he would go to sleep and ask for her in the morning. She couldn't hide forever. He had her things in his room after all. He went up to the door, knocked and waited patiently, his temper rising with every passing second. She had better be there.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Yamamoto heard the knock and sighed. That was fast. It was probably Hibari coming to look for Haru. He pushed aside the covers and scratched his head rubbing his eyes as he headed for the door. If the curt knock was any indication, it was just a matter of seconds before the door opened of its own accord.

Still, he spared a moment to go and see if she was awake. She was fast asleep. He was surprised she could sleep so soundly. Smiling down at her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and she wrinkled her face in her sleep and moved away. He chuckled and patted her head.

"Forgive me Haru," he whispered and went to the door. He opened it and gave Hibari a sleepy grin.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked with a friendly chuckle at Hibari's scowl.

"Where is she?" he asked disgruntled. Yamamoto smiled and opened the door wider letting Hibari in. He knew Haru would probably see it as betrayal, but she really had to learn to fight her battles for herself. He knew which ones to get involved in and which ones not to and this time, he was not to interfere.

Hibari walked in wordlessly and headed for the bed. Pushing them aside gently, he reached for Haru and picked her up. She stirred but didn't wake. He headed back out the door with her and nodded at Yamamoto on his way out. Yamamoto nodded back and closed the door behind them. They could sort it out in the morning.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hibari placed her on his bed under the covers and she settled in almost immediately. For one who avoided his bed so much, she didn't seem to have any qualms about it. He smirked and got under the covers with her. He would get another night of proper rest at last.

Haru woke up in the middle of the night and looked around. She wasn't in Yamamoto's bed, or in his room for that matter. She spied her bracelet on the ebony bedside table gleaming faintly in the shafts of moonlight coming in.

Ebony bedside tables. She groaned and turned. Only one room in the whole Vongola mansion had ebony bedside tables, and she had checked! Yamamoto, that traitor! The heavy arm wrapped around her middle didn't move. She supposed she should get used to this. She couldn't avoid him forever. He had a comfortable bed besides and none of the others she had slept in that week seemed to hold any appeal for her any more.

She sighed giving in to the inevitable. She might as well get comfortable. She was going to be there a while. Snuggling up to him, she went back to sleep breathing in the fresh scent of male musk and pine...

A/N: _Well, here's another chappie, but I will be taking a teeny break from 'Bedmates' to update 'Break Even.' I'm sure you're all dying to know what will happen next there too. As I said before, I'm working on both at once. Hopefully, everything will turn out alright! Don't forget to review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**I think a break from the dreary angst of Break Even is in order and we're back online with Bedmates! Yay! This idea came to me yesterday and I thought you guys might appreciate a little humour. I know I would. I'm fighting exam fever with all I have so this is dedicated to all those with exams coming soon. Best of luck and I hope you enjoy this! Cheers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters or locations in this fan fiction story. I only own the plot.**

Haru took a step back and surveyed the room. She smiled and nodded triumphantly and put away her materials. If they were going to share the room, then she would have her space too. He had insisted, she had relented, but now the real war would begin. She knew he would be upset that she was encroaching on his privacy, but he had done that all on his own by insisting that she stay in his room. It was only fair that she have her share of the space.

With a smug smirk, she flounced out of the room and locked it behind her. That was at least one ultimatum she remembered. He didn't like other people going into his quarters without his permission so she had to lock the room at all times or there would be hell to pay.

Well, there would be no doubt who was responsible for the surprise he was going to find when he went in there next. Haru relished the thought of finally beating Hibari at his own game. She should reward herself for being so ingenious. She couldn't wait!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Where is she?" he asked a frightened maid in the hallway with the sheer ominous tone of his voice. He didn't have to go into details about who he was referring to. Apparently it was common sense now.

"Mi... Miura-sama said she was g... going to th... the park with Sa... Sasagawa-s...sama and Gokudera-sama..." she stammered. His mood grew darker and the maid squeaked and set off down the hall in a very big hurry. Yamamoto ran into a very angry Hibari and laughed as he raised his hand in greeting.

"Yo, Hibari-san," he said raising his hand. Hibari only barely acknowledged him.

"Hn," he said reaching for his coat and heading out the door. Yamamoto shrugged and went into the kitchen to get himself a glass of milk. A minute later, excited laughter rang through the mansion as Kyoko, Haru, Ryohei and Gokudera came in, Gokudera looking murderously at Ryohei who was shouting at Kyoko and Haru.

If Yamamoto had any inkling of what was going on, he would say that Hibari had been looking for Haru and had just missed her. That wouldn't help matters at all. Haru came up to him and greeted him.

"Where were you today? I was going to invite you to come with us to the fair," she said.

"Takeshi! You missed an extreme bumper-car tournament!" said Ryohei shouting more or less directly into Gokudera's ear.

"Pipe down you stupid lawn head!" he yelled covering his ear.

"What was that octopus head?" yelled Ryohei in return and the very loud argument begun. Haru shook her head. Kyoko laughed and took their bags with her to her room.

"Yare, yare. You went without us again Miura-san?" said Lambo sitting down in one of the seats. I-pin came in behind him and poked him in the shoulder.

"We had a paper to study for remember Lambo?" she said and laughed going around the counter to get something for the both of them from the fridge.

"Yo, Senpai, I'm sorry I missed it. Maybe next time?" said Yamamoto grinning. Gokudera simply muttered a string of curses and went off to find Tsuna. Yamamoto turned back to Haru and sighed.

"I don't think Hibari is very happy with you today. You just missed him in fact. Did you do something to him?"

"I have no idea what you mean..." she said with a sly smirk. Yamamoto sighed and smiled then patted her head. She didn't mind it so much when he did that, at least, not any more. It meant he was giving her his blessing, he had told her once.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he said and went out of the kitchen with his glass of milk in hand. Haru watched him, her smile growing brighter. That would be strike one for her. She turned back to a very curious I-pin.

"Haru-chan, what did you do?" she asked growing wary of the smile on her friend's face.

"I merely accepted one of Hibari's outrageous suggestions," she said innocently and bent to look for one of her special pieces of cake. Lambo sighed and leaned his head on his fist.

"Yare, yare. This is going to be troublesome..." he said. Haru brushed it off. It would not be troublesome at all. She was just playing Hibari's game her way. No doubt he had discovered what she had done to the room and was probably spitting nails. She couldn't wait to see his face when he came back!

First though, she needed a shower. She wanted to be fresh as a daisy for her confrontation with the grim Skylark. Oh what fun this would be...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hibari stood outside his door again seething. What in the name of all that was good had she done to his room? He hated to think about it. He had been to the park and she wasn't there. He had come back, but was now loath to enter that room again...

Earlier, he had come back from the office and gone straight to his room. The first thing to greet him was the dominant smell of her perfume. It wasn't offensive, just odd. When he flipped on the lights, was met with a nasty surprise – a very nasty, very pink surprise.

The cover on his bed had been replaced with a frilly pink one with white hearts all over it. His pillow was thankfully still there, but everything else had been put away and replaced with this ghastly atrocity. His previously meticulous desk was now filled with overly-colourful clutter that he supposed passed for stationery. His very sober-coloured violet curtains had been replaced with bright pink ones. Pictures and stickers (STICKERS!) lined his dressing mirror and the dolls...

The dolls sat in a corner on a pink fluffy rug mocking him. He had stood there and blinked severally to make sure that he wasn't imagining what he saw. Taking a step into the room, he went to his wardrobe which thankfully had not been touched. He was almost afraid to go into the bathroom... almost.

Did she expect him to accept this? He would find her and set her straight. That had been the plan, at least, since he hadn't found her. He had gone straight to the park but nobody was there. He had called the others but they didn't pick up their phones. He had come home to find the others in the living room having an idle chat. Apparently they had come in minutes before he left.

Now tired and irritated at having to miss his nap in order to look for the infuriating woman in order for her to explain, he stood glaring at his door. He knew what lay inside. It was a wonder that she hadn't thought to paint the room as well, but he wouldn't mention that in case she got any ideas.

He turned the handle and went in. The smell of her perfume still lingered but it wasn't as strong. The open window must have cleared some of the air. The shower was running. They could talk when she came out.

At least he had his arm chair intact although hers wasn't too far away covered in pink with a frilly throw-pillow sitting neatly propped in one corner. He sat in his chair waiting for her to come out. She would have a lot of explaining to do.

Haru came out in a bath robe wiping her hair and singing to some ridiculous tune she was listening to. He watched her dance for a moment, apparently not realising he was in the room.

"What is this?" he asked before she could open her robe.

"Hahi! Hibari-san," she said turning a little red, "I didn't see you."

"What is this Haru-san?" he asked again not letting her dodge his question.

"What's what?" she asked beaming at him as she held her robe closed.

"Why is my room pink?" he asked rising from his chair. Oh, so he was going to intimidate her with height, was he? Well, they would just see about that.

"_**Our**_ room, you mean, is pink because I really didn't like the colour before. It was way too serious. Besides, since we're sharing this room, I only though it would be fair to have a bit of me in here as well. It's pretty, isn't it?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and daring him to disagree.

"I didn't agree to this," he said, his grey gaze sharpening on hers. She didn't even flinch. He was surprised. She usually did.

"No, I suppose not, but you did move my things here and since you're not going to let me go back up to my room, I have to make myself comfortable here," she said with a smile and turned to her wardrobe. He could swear she had a bounce in her step.

"Fine," he said, "you win."

She turned to face him, her eyebrow raised at his cryptic remark. She saw the smirk and at once became wary.

"What do you mean I win?" she asked her hands on her hips. Haru wasn't the only one who could play this game and she would find out about that soon.

"You win. You can go back up to your room," he said holding his hands behind his back.

"There's a catch," she said at once becoming afraid.

"No catch, you can move your things back up there right now if you want," he said and turned to head for the door. "I'll call the maids right away," he said and went in search of maids to help her move. Something wasn't right. That had been too easy... What was he up to?


	9. Chapter 9

**Now, I'm sure I've made Hibari a bit OOC here. It wasn't my intention and I will edit as much as I can. I'm not sure if this came out quite how I wanted it to, but let's see how this pans out eh? Let me know what you think? Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters depicted here. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

One thing was clear. She didn't trust him one little bit. He had gotten the maids to help her move and in a mere two hours, his belongings were where they should have been, his bed was returned to normal and those horrible curtains were taken down and transferred to her room. There was no trace of pink anywhere, as it should be. Hibari smirked as he went to the window and gazed out onto the wide lawn. If his plan worked, she would be back in almost no time at all...

"That's the last of it," she announced, heading for the door, her arms laden with dolls. Seriously though, for a woman her age, you would think she would have moved past that stage. He gave her only a brief glance and a smile before turning back to look out the window.

"Good night, Miura-san" he said.

She heard the smile in his voice and paused to regard him. So far he hadn't done anything that seemed out of the ordinary or outrageous. Did he really just plan to let her go? He had already fought so hard to keep her in this room, was it really that easy? It couldn't be. He was planning something.

"What are you planning? I know you're hiding something." He turned to her and smirked. He wouldn't tell her, the cad. She looked down, her chin resting lightly on her dolls then left the room without another word. She would find out what he was planning and finish this one way or another!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. It was past midnight and she was still in her room. He hadn't come for her. He probably wouldn't. Maybe she should go check? It was possible that he was still planning something. He couldn't just let it end at that. It was impossible. She sat up and stared at the door. She couldn't go out that door no matter what. Five seconds passed. She slipped on her shoes and headed for the door.

She just needed a glass of warm milk. That would put her right back to sleep... But the kitchen was on the way to the hall in which the door to his room was. She clutched the doorknob tighter and yanked the door open. She wouldn't go down that hall no matter what. With a determined nod, she went out of the room and down the steps. She just needed a glass of warm milk. That was all. She wouldn't need to go to his room at all.

She sped past the hall to his room and went into the kitchen sagging against the wall with relief.

"Is something wrong Haru?" asked Yamamoto looking at her worriedly.

"Hahi! Takeshi-san, it's only you... ah... no, nothing's wrong," she said with a nervous laugh, "I just couldn't sleep. I came for some warm milk."

He smiled and got up patting the stool beside his. She smiled and went to sit down. He warmed up some milk and put in some sugar then carried the glass to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"Did you sort things out with Hibari then?" he asked picking up his own mug and taking a sip. The magazine he had been reading now lay forgotten on the counter as he turned his full attention on her.

"Wh... What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with us... No, I mean, not us as in _**us**_ but... I mean... There's nothing to sort." she finished with a frustrated sigh. Yamamoto watched her with an amused expression on his face.

"I see," he said with a knowing smile. She blushed and wrung her fingers.

"It's really not what you think. There's nothing going on between us. He's... well, Hibari and I'm..."

"Just his type?" he offered with a sheepish grin. She blushed deeper and smacked his arm.

"No! I'm not his type at all, that's the point!" she said with a pout.

"Well then, too bad for him I guess. So, when next are you planning to go to the park? You'll remember to take me along too, won't you?" he said changing the subject. She blinked at him and then smiled and nodded. He kept her company until she yawned and stretched.

"Thank you, Takeshi-san. I think I'll go to sleep now," she said and left the room. A moment later, Hibari walked in from the back room.

"You talk far too much," he said as he put his empty coffee cup in the sink.

"Exactly how long were you planning to stay back there?" asked Yamamoto with a grin. Hibari smirked.

"Hn," he said and left the kitchen. Yamamoto sighed.

"Ah, this could be troublesome," he thought with a wide grin. The end would be brutal and bloody, but the way there would be entertaining. He would love to see how this played out. Of course he would also be making sure they didn't kill each other...

On her way back, Haru stopped to look down the hallway to Hibari's room. She stood there for a long moment debating with herself on the implications of just taking a short peek in his room. No, she shouldn't. She really should just let it go. He was probably asleep and had probably locked the door. He wouldn't leave it unlocked since she wouldn't need to go back to his room in the middle of the night... Besides, she could only imagine what he would think about if he found her outside his door. He had said he was a light sleeper...

Steeling herself, she walked past the hallway and headed up the stairs. She wouldn't give him a reason to gloat.

Hibari leaned against the wall of the corridor watching her with a smile on his face. So the little herbivore missed him already, did she? No matter, she would be coming back soon. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to his room with a smile on his face. It was just a matter of time now. He shut the door behind him and turned around with a sigh remembering his conversation with Yamamoto earlier.

Yamamoto had been asking him about Haru. He had shrugged and tried to make his coffee in peace. The short answers he gave didn't seem to deter the persistent rain guardian.

"Why did you look like you were ready to commit murder?" he asked with a friendly smile. Hibari wouldn't answer that. It was humiliating enough that his private quarters should be turned into such a joke. He wasn't about to share that little bit of information.

"You like her don't you?" he had said suddenly and Hibari had turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You like Haru, don't you?" said Yamamoto reaching for his magazine and flipping it open. Hibari simply smirked. He wouldn't answer that either. The truth was, he felt he probably did. It was getting awfully hard to get through the day without thinking about her every so often; what sort of plan she was cooking up to get away from him, the look on her face when she was found out, the angry glint in her eyes when she found herself in his bed, the peaceful look she had when she cuddled up to him at night...

That was when he had risen and gone, cup in hand, to get the special brand of sugar cubes he liked with his coffee. She had come in a moment later and he had heard the entire exchange. He should have killed Yamamoto for that jibe about her being "just his type," but the idea wasn't entirely unappealing, so he would let it go for now.

He wondered as he lay back against his pillows, how long she was going to avoid him for. She would eventually just have to accept it. He shut his eyes. As it was, it was taking all his will power not to go after her. It was at the expense of his own comfort, but she would come round. Until then, he could manage a few nights on his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter! Oooh, a secret plan and a frantic search. I hope you like it. I'm having a ton of fun with this! Let me know what you think? Ciao!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters. I claim the plot and nothing else as my own.**

Kyoko had noticed that Haru got jumpy around Hibari. She had also noticed that her friend was not as well rested as usual the last few mornings in a row. Had something happened? What was keeping her up so late at night? It definitely wasn't studies, so what could it be?

"Takeshi-san, do you know what's happening to Haru-chan? I'm a little worried about her and she won't tell me what it is," she said after catching the rain guardian alone in the living room. Yamamoto smiled and sat back.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell. It's not my business, really..." he started.

"So there's something wrong? Is it... is it because of Hibari-san?" she asked cautiously. If that was the problem, it would be rather hard to deal with. Kyoko was still rather wary around him. He had softened up a very little bit as they had grown up, mind you only a very little bit, but he was still the forbidding, aggressive male she had always seen him as. How Haru had managed to put up with him was beyond her.

"Well, you said it, not me," he said with a wink. She leaned back and thought for a moment.

"What are we going to do? I hate seeing her like this..." she said and crossed her arms in thought.

"Well, Hibari's been the same, really," he said putting away the magazine in his hand. He put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment before looking back at Kyoko.

"Much as I would rather not get involved, I do have an idea but I'll need your help," he said finally. She looked at him wondering if he had reached the same conclusion she had.

"If it helps, I guess it could. Does this have anything to do with them moving back in with each other?" she asked in a low voice. Yamamoto smirked.

"Something like that..." he said and explained his plan to her. Kyoko smiled. It was perfect! With a little careful planning and a little white lie here and there, they might just be able to pull it off. That would take a little effort on Kyoko's part since she didn't particularly like the idea of lying to Haru, but it was really for her own good. She would do it for Haru.

"So, can you do it?" he asked with a smile.

"You can count on me," she said beaming and got up. She went out of the room after giving him a little nod. He watched her and sighed. The first part of the plan was ready, now he had to do his part; he would have to take something from Hibari.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru smiled and welcomed her friend into her room. It had been a long time since they just sat and talked and Kyoko seemed eager to do just that. Kyoko smiled and made her way to the bed then patted the mattress beside her. Somewhere in the middle of their conversation, Haru got up to adjust something or other. Kyoko quickly grabbed a silver pen and notebook from the desk and shoved them under her sweater. How on earth was she going to get out of here with them? She would have to think fast before Haru turned around.

Haru turned and found her friend at the door already and calling out apologies saying that she would be right back. Haru sighed and sat in the spot where Kyoko had been. Well, she might as well be doing something while she was waiting. She reached for the notebook that was always customarily on the dresser beside her special pen.

Haru stared at the spot where her diary had lain willing it to materialise hoping it hadn't been taken. Who would take her precious journal? She had to find it! There were secrets in there she would rather not have anyone know!

She knelt and searched under the bed and around the drawer. Then she scratched her head, worry-lines forming on her forehead, then she went to search her closet. Honestly, where on earth could it be?

_~Dear Journal,_

_I went to sleep in Hibari's bed today. I didn't think he'd let me! But it felt really nice, you know, having someone to cuddle up to. I haven't had that in a while...~_

She gasped remembering the rest of that entry. She absolutely must find that journal now. There had to be a reason it was missing. Maybe she put it somewhere else and forgot? But she must have locked it and she was the only one with the key which was still safe around her neck...

But if there was one thing she learned while living with the guys, it was that _**any**_ lock could be picked and any door could be opened if they wanted it open. One small lock couldn't stop Hibari if he wanted that book open.

~_Dear Journal,_

_I hadn't noticed before how beautiful Hibari's eyes are. I woke up when he was asleep and looked at him. I don't think he noticed me looking but, I will not tell him this. I did have a dream about him last night...~_

Another embarrassing entry! And it was the most recent one! She gasped and turned her room upside down. Finally, she collapsed on the floor turning sick with dread. What if he had taken it? Was this his grand master plan? Blackmail? Haru buried her face in her hands. All those secrets would be open to the public eye if she didn't do something about it first...

She threw her things back in place (as best as anyone can when they are panicked) and went to the door. Kyoko could wait for her when she got back. Getting that journal was the most important thing!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kyoko looked at the book in her hands as she handed it over to Yamamoto. She was still a little unsure about this, but at least she had remembered to flip the lock on the diary before handing it over. That at least should avert any disasters that may ensue.

"Great," said Yamamoto handing her Hibari's watch. Kyoko took the silver trinket and put it in her pocket.

"She's expecting me back now so I have to hurry," she said and turned to leave. Yamamoto watched her. The plan was going great so far, but how far exactly was Kyoko willing to go? He hoped she was ready for what was coming. Much as he felt rather devious about the whole affair, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of the eventual outcome.

Start small, is what his father always told him, and this definitely counted as small. It would get them talking again at least. From there, he would just watch from the sidelines and 'help out' where necessary. The best part of all was that it wasn't his idea at all! The grand master was yet to be revealed. What a moment that would be! He couldn't remember the last time he had played such a fun game before.


	11. Chapter 11

**A big thank you once again to Mailumia for this wonderful suggestion. I'm sure my room mate will be proud once she reads this chapter because she's been begging me to write a chapter from Tsuna's point of view and I'll probably write one for Break Even too if I decide to make it a little longer. However, I have been exposed to some of the more humorous fics on this site so I will include a little of what I've learned in this chapter. I will edit what I can and leave you to let me know what I've missed out. Don't forget to review! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters. I claim rights only to the plot of this story and the idea of a Mafia-anti-Mafia vault. If such an absurd thing exists, kudos to its creators, but I was not referencing to it (the actual thing) in any way.**

All hell was about to break loose. Haru was screaming like a mad banshee and Hibari watched her, his features carefully blank. The aloof cloud guardian was pretty annoyed as well, however, if the slight twitch in his fingers and the tic in his jaw were any indication. Haru was waving a rather pink notebook in Hibari's face and asking for, correction, demanding an explanation. Hibari eyed the watch in her hand suspiciously. This would not end well at all, and that was the best outcome!

And Tsuna was witnessing all this quietly from behind his desk, unsure if it was enough of a shield from the upcoming battle.

Hibari had come in to see Tsuna with a report of the third and fourth divisions and to tell him, in addition, to keep his spies off his premises, when Haru had come in waving her pink journal in Hibari's face. She looked angrier than a charging bull and had nearly bellowed. Tsuna had seen her angry before but this time was different. She was spitting nails and didn't care who got in the way. His poor secretary probably hadn't stood a chance against her.

Being trapped in the room, Tsuna decided to pay attention and if worse got to worst, he could always restrain Haru or ask for help. No doubt Gokudera was being notified of the fiasco at that very moment. Gokudera liked to keep a tab on everything that Tsuna did. It was a little annoying, especially when Tsuna needed some time alone, but he did have his uses. A hand slammed on his desk bringing him back to the present.

"How dare you enter my room and steal my journal!" she screamed at him. Knowing girls as much as he did (which he had to admit wasn't much), Tsuna knew that that was an unwritten rule of the cosmos. Much as the chronicles of a girl's daily life were penned in a journal and were thus priceless in the hands of a man, said book was never to be touched. The fact that Hibari would even have such a book in his quarters made Tsuna's eyebrows shoot up, mostly because of the copious amounts of pink and glitter it displayed.

"I didn't steal it," said Hibari calmly, "but I do thank you for returning my watch. If you would be so kind as to hand it over."

"So it was you in my room! Haru found this on the ground beside her bedside table and Haru's journal was missing! What do you have to say to that?"

"I don't know what you are implying, but I said I would leave you be and I have. Now, if you would please hand over my watch, I would like to get this meeting done and move on to more pressing matters," he added turning back to Tsuna and thus completely ignoring her.

"Don't ignore Haru!" she said searching, Tsuna noticed, probably for something to throw at Hibari's head. He would have to be very careful now if he was going to avert a disaster.

She had gone redder than Tsuna had ever seen her before and he was at a loss of who to pay attention to; the incensed female with a tendency to throw things when she was irritated who happened to be in a room full of rather irreplaceable valuables, or the dangerous male whose temper was something to behold and when unleashed, could mean the difference between good health and holding onto life by a thread for everyone within the building.

And he had thought today would be a peaceful day!

"Vongola, I hope you heard what I said, keep your people away from my property or I shall bite you to death," he said looking right at Tsuna. Tsuna nodded helplessly his eyes darting from one to the other. Haru's hands were fisted and rested near the porcelain figurine he had made to replace the one Lambo had broken five years ago, and it wasn't cheap to replace either!

Porcelain that unique was not that easy to find and having it made in the exact same way that the first had been made, the first having been something akin to an heirloom had been no easy fete either. He'd had to fly the ridiculously priced knick-knack from halfway across the globe! It had just flown in that morning and the people who were to take it to safety had yet to come. Whose idea was it again that Tsuna's office would be the safest in which to keep it?

"Er... Haru, would you... I mean, perhaps you'd like to sit down for a bit and..."

"No! What Haru wants is an explanation as to why she found _**Haru's**_ journal in _**his**_ room," she said stabbing a finger at Hibari. Hibari was eerily quiet. The calm before the storm.

"Of... Of course, hehe, it's just that well, we have a little bit of an important matter to discuss and..." he moved forward to shield the helpless porcelain figurine from Haru's wrath, "maybe... maybe you could calm down over a nice cup of tea then resume this... er, discussion later?" he asked hopefully trying to placate her.

Haru stared him in the eye for a few moments then turned her full wrath back on Hibari. Pointing at him again, she said in a menacing tone, "This isn't over!"

With that, she stormed out and into the hall slamming the door behind her. Tsuna winced, thankful that he'd had the doors remade with harder wood so they wouldn't smash with the comings and goings of the stronger Mafia members and guardians.

He sighed in relief as he released the priceless figurine from his wary grip and replaced it on the table. Being in that office was stressful. It was a wonder the Vongola had any money at all with all the things they had to replace, and he knew it best. The mounds of paperwork he'd filled in were proof enough of that. He would have to make a mental note to replace the figurine in its case and find a safer place for it, perhaps an unbreakable vault of sorts or a first class Mafia-anti-Mafia establishment.

Yes, he'd thought the name silly too, but that was apparently something developed by the Mafia's leading scientists in order to create some sort of unbreakable vault in which various Mafia members could keep their precious artefacts. No Mafia members could open the safes there, neither with all the dying will flames in the world nor all the power. It was Mafia-proof and for the Mafia. Second only to Vindice, it was the most secure in the world.

It came in pretty handy at times and only the Mafia bosses knew the codes. Not even the scientists knew all the codes to break in if they wanted to. Gokudera had looked it over and Hibari and Ryohei had brought the report as well. It was very legitimate.

Hibari cleared his throat reminding Tsuna of his presence. Tsuna turned to him and smiled slowly.

"I'm sorry about that. I will have Gokudera move the men off your property immediately, but really Hibari, you know..." he was cut off by the Cloud Guardian suddenly turning and leaving. He had heard all he needed to hear and that was that. He didn't like staying around stupid herbivores and their stupid plans. As long as all his affairs were kept private, the rest didn't really matter.

Tsuna watched him leave and sighed. The door shut and then Tsuna relaxed in his seat. It had been pretty interesting in the mansion and around the office lately. Since he had confessed to Kyoko, a number of strange things had happened.

First was the report of strange voices in the halls, which had later been identified as two livid individuals having it out in the middle of the night. This had pacified the more superstitious individuals who lived and worked in the house so it wasn't so major.

The second was the identification of the two voices as Haru and Hibari. That had caught him a bit off guard. He had never known Hibari to show any special attention to Haru, or to any girl for that matter. Tsuna had simply minded his own business concluding that Hibari simply wasn't interested in relationships up until that point.

The third was the development of a peculiar routine. Haru would disappear down the halls and a while later, Hibari would be seen going down the same hall and returning to his room with Haru in his arms. The security cameras had caught some of the footage and surprised the hell out of both him and Gokudera.

The fourth surprise came from Yamamoto who had casually mentioned that Haru and Hibari were sharing a room. Now Tsuna was sure there was something wrong with the balance of the universe. It wasn't really that he felt any affection towards Haru, but she was his responsibility along with everyone else in the household. He wasn't sure that her sharing a room with Hibari would come hand in hand with the promise of perfect health. The truth was, Hibari could be rather vicious when it came to some things.

Then, according to Ryohei, they were not dating, just sharing a room. Tsuna hadn't even tried to understand the logic behind that one. What he wouldn't give to share Kyoko's room! But he would have to take his relationship slowly. It was for the best. After all, her brother was living under the same roof and the rather powerful Sun Guardian might not be too keen on letting his little sister share a room with her boyfriend.

Today's surprise had ultimately been Haru boldly pointing a finger at Hibari, blatantly confessing to her having been in his room ergo breaching his privacy rule and waving a shiny pink book in his face. That wasn't what surprised Tsuna though. What had him completely shocked and partially worried was the fact that Hibari had done _**nothing**_. Absolutely _**nothing**_. He had casually ignored Haru like she wasn't even in the room. And she had gone completely red with rage in a way he had never known possible.

He winced imagining what she would be like if she had still felt all that silly childhood love for him then found out that he had confessed to Kyoko. Tsuna paused. It might take a genius to figure that one out, but maybe, just maybe, he was the cause of all this? He wished Reborn were here to give him a hint... but then again, it was probably for the best that the crazy hit-man/tutor had moved back to Italy and now only came once in a while to check on the goings on in Japan. Tsuna had spent many a blissful morning simply lying in his bed and enjoying one or two minutes of temporary silence.

Well, Gokudera would be here any moment now, no doubt so he had better begin making arrangements for the figurine to be moved post-haste to the vaults. He wouldn't truly relax until it was safely tucked away like he had planned. Then he could talk to Kyoko and ask her what was happening with Haru. That would be a safer way of getting the information he wanted and it would give him an excuse to see his girlfriend again, he thought with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**And the drama continues. To think that Yamamoto's simple plan to set these two up would lead to all this trouble... *sigh* well, here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I think it's about time I brought in the romance, don't you? Otherwise, the story would stick to being humour and would lose its purpose as a romance, so expect hints and such through the next chapters. Don't forget to review! Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters depicted in this story. I only accept responsibility for the plot and nothing else.**

Haru sat in the kitchen attacking a slice of lemon cake with a vengeance. How dare he steal her journal! And he lied about it too! Her fork sank into the poor unsuspecting pastry and made the umpteenth angry trip to her mouth. Well, she did feel better after a cup of green tea and the lemon cake was especially superb. This would mean her exercises would have to be a little more intense but she was pretty sure anger was one way of burning up calories.

She stabbed at the cake again as Gokudera walked into the room. He seemed to note the general mood of the room and wisely said nothing, only regarding her with a raised brow as he reached into the fridge for a drink.

"What happened to you?" he asked tipping the entire bottle of juice into his mouth.

"Don't drink from the bottle," she said angrily. He ignored her and went right on drinking then wiped his mouth and put back the bottle.

"That's disgusting Hayato," she said and went right back to stabbing her cake. Okay, so now something was definitely off.

"You didn't answer my question," he prodded reaching for one of the apples on the counter and wiping it on his sleeve before taking a bite. "What happened to you?"

"Don't talk with food in your mouth either," she said trying to rein in her temper. Of all the guardians in the universe! There were seven to choose from in the house alone, two whom she would rather not see at the moment and he was one of them. Why, oh universe, do you have to be so cruel to me? She thought and sighed dejectedly. He wouldn't leave it alone, she knew, and an argument would ensue, but she would rather not exert herself. She wanted to save her energy for the one who deserved it most; Hibari Kyoya.

Gokudera looked at her and pointed the apple at her as he swallowed.

"Oi, stupid woman, what is your problem today?" he asked. Her hand twitched. He noticed it. So she was containing her rage. That was a first and a serious harbinger for whomever her wrath was directed at at that moment.

It had been set in stone from the first that she and Gokudera would never see eye to eye. To agree would mean imbalance in the universal laws of right and wrong. Whenever she was angry, she would rail at him for no reason and the opposite was also true. The unspoken, unwritten law stated that they took their frustrations out on each other. Today, she didn't seem to want to waste any energy on him and so, he would bow out of this one. He did suspect though, that it had to do with Hibari since he'd had to take care of the immediate transportation of two of his workers to the hospital.

"Tch, fine, don't tell me. I don't really care anyway," he said leaving the room. To some degree, he wasn't lying. He really didn't care what the stupid woman did with whom or said what why, as long as she didn't disturb the Tenth. Haru watched him leave and clenched the fork in her hand tighter. She wanted to see Hibari now more than ever. She would love to give him a piece of her mind!

The absolute gall of that man! She had suspected that he would use low-down dirty tricks, but to steal her journal! He probably _**was**_ going to blackmail her into going back to his bed, the silly goose.

She giggled then in the middle of her angry monologue. Hibari as a goose was a very funny picture to paint after all. To her dismay, some of her anger was dispelled, but she did feel better for it. No matter. She had it back now and she would keep it under lock and key so that next time he wouldn't find it again.

Haru put down her fork as a smile made its way onto her face. It was a bit anti-climatic for her to get so riled up to the point of letting Gokudera get off easy, only to laugh at the ridiculous picture that flashed in her mind of Hibari with feathers and a yellow beak. She burst out laughing. Five minutes later, she clutched her stomach trying to drag air into her protesting lungs as she calmed down. Hibari as a goose, really!

Hibari himself strolled into the kitchen a moment later and eyed her suspiciously. A laugh bubbled up her throat at the thought of that gaunt figure covered in white feathers and bent. She covered her mouth trying to hide her mirth. He was probably not very happy with her at the moment for accusing him, even though she was sure she was right, and causing a scene in front of Tsuna. He leaned on the counter next to her and waited for her to finish.

"Why did you have my watch?" he asked her.

"Hahi! Haru already answered that! I found it on the floor of my room. You must have left it there when you left after you took my journal," she said getting up to go wash her plate and cup.

"I didn't take your journal," he said calmly and went around the counter so he could look at her. She had been a little spitfire in the office earlier and he hadn't been sure he could contain himself. A very large part of him wanted badly to throttle her, and the other had just wanted... her.

Well, he hadn't gone too far in that direction of thought, but he supposed it was worth exploring when he tired of the mundane tasks he was set to. She had been laughing before he came in and he was pretty sure that she had been laughing at him seeing as she had broken out into fresh giggles upon seeing him.

That only irritated him further.

"I know your plan you know," she continued as if she hadn't heard a word he said, "you were going to blackmail me into coming back to your room but I found my journal and so now your plan is ruined. I know you didn't read anything because the lock was still around it, but I'll thank you to stay out of my room from now on."

Was she serious? Was she really serious? Hibari stood and walked the two steps between them closing the distance. Haru turned so she could face him and nearly collided with his chest.

"Miura Haru, for the last time, I did not take your journal," he said in a low dangerous voice then bent down so his lips were near her ear. She gasped as he spoke again.

"However, you do owe me for that little outburst in Tsuna's office so if I were you, I would think very carefully about what would be in my best interests, herbivore," he said with an added smirk. Haru released a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding as he turned to leave. The proximity had left her breathless and the very clear threat in that statement meant that she should prepare for more than just an angry or irritated Hibari. What had she gotten herself into?

He wouldn't do anything. He couldn't do anything. He was guardian. He was meant to protect, not harm. But he was Hibari Kyoya; demon of Namimori and former Head of the Disciplinary Committee at Namimori Middle School. He was the one person that everyone in the Vongola knew to steer clear of. She must have missed that memo severally over the last few months since she had been meeting him head on every time she turned around. Twice she had shown him her anger and she had survived both times. This time, however, she had a feeling that her run of good luck was about to come to an end.

Stupid scary man and his absurd rules. She really should have had more sense than to go to him in the middle of the night and seek comfort. Granted she had gotten exactly what she needed, but that should have been it. Why had she kept going back? That was the only thing she couldn't explain beyond the fact that she had wanted to.

Much as she hated to admit it, she _**had**_ felt a sort of comfortable warmth in Hibari's bed that every other she had slept in lacked. There was no way she was going to let him know that however, and there was less of a chance of her going back there now. He had basically threatened her and she would now be fretting about it for weeks. She sighed.

Being former bedmates with a crazed prone-to-violence-of-the-deadly-kind Skylark was trying work!


	13. Chapter 13

***laughs nervously* ahahaha… I know you guys are probably mad at me for not posting this chapter sooner, but I promise you I'll make it up to you. I've just come out of a massive spell of writer's block with all my creativity intact and you guys can expect a lot more amazing chapters and stories to come. Also, I hit forty stories and I wanted to celebrate (I forgot, sorry) so lookout for a special reader story for all of my wonderful fans and supporters. In the mean time, enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters or locations in this fan fiction story. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Thunder struck for the third time that night and the rain beat hard against the windows. It was another stormy night in the Vongola mansion. Hibari flipped to the next page of his book and carried on reading. The History of Japan was one of his favourite reads but he especially liked the volumes on Namimori. He had already completed three of the four there were.

Hibird chirped on his cushion which sat on the bedside table. Apparently, the little one didn't like the storm too much. He had been restless since the first roll of thunder and he didn't seem to be calming down any time soon. Hibari put down his book for a moment to pay attention to the little yellow ball of fluff. He picked up the bird and began stroking his little head.

"Don't be afraid," he said gently. This seemed to calm Hibird down somewhat. Hibari smiled then and closed his book completely. He always did have a fondness for small animals.

On a similar line of thought, he wondered how Haru was faring. She reminded him so much of a small animal… Maybe she was restless too? Of course, going to see her was out of the question.

He would need a good excuse first.

A knock on his door interrupted his line of thought. It could only be one person at this time of night. None of the guardians, not even Ryohei, would dare to bother him this late. It was very clear that anyone who did was an unwanted guest and would be treated that way therefore would end up with a face full of tonfa.

Miura Haru was the only one he afforded that privilege. It was a wonder that she didn't know that yet. Even he wondered what it was about her that made him so lenient with his rules.

Smirking, he went to the door and unlocked it. He opened as another peal of thunder tore through the sky. The brief flash of lightning that had illuminated the hallway before the thunder revealed a very distraught female. As soon as the thunder struck, she launched herself at him with a frightened …squeak? He'd half expected that to happen. Her fingers refused to relax their death grip on his pyjamas and her face was buried in his chest.

He had been expecting this, yes, but that didn't change the fact that she had reached for him entirely of her own accord and right then didn't show any signs of wanting to let go.

He looked down at the dark head of hair and his gaze softened. He could feel her tremble against him and almost fancied he could hear her heartbeat. His arms, previously at his sides, now rose to surround her with his warmth. He felt her stiffen slightly then relax against him and take a deep breath. He smiled although he wasn't quite sure why…

"I… I don't like the thunder," she said barely over a whisper. Another peal of thunder made her stiffen again and pull him closer still. Much like he had done with Hibird before, he reached up to her head, stroked her hair back and then leaned down close to her ear.

"Don't be afraid," he murmured.

She calmed down almost instantly. Of course she had her own reasons for fearing the storm, but with Hibari there, it didn't seem all that scary any more. She supposed she had been rather silly in coming and chances had been that he was going to ignore the knock she'd made. That in itself had taken all her effort. It was the thunder that made her take the chance.

She had completely forgotten about Kyoko's and Yamamoto's rooms on the other end of the hall they all shared, had shot past I-pin's and Chrome's rooms as well, hurried down the steps and headed down the hallway to his door before she knew what she was doing. Standing outside the door, she had panicked and wondered at her current level of sanity. Did her fear make her this brave? Or was it just pure madness on her part?

Come to think of it, the man had threatened her only four days prior to this storm. He had no real reason for doing this. She had accused him, very loudly and in front of Tsuna of stealing her journal, something she now knew wasn't true. Kyoko had told her the day after the incident that she had taken it in the hopes that it would get her and Hibari talking again. Haru had turned very white and avoided him ever since. What had possessed her to come? And why was he being so nice about it? It didn't make any sense.

She had fought tooth and nail to go against his wishes that she stay in his room for very obvious reasons, but that didn't make the situation any better. He had every reason to get even with her. He wouldn't make good on his threat… would he?

"I'm sorry," she said and started to pull away. Another rumble followed and she found herself unconsciously clinging tighter to him. Then he chuckled and tipped up her chin. She cracked an eye open and saw the foreign look of amusement in his usually very serious grey eyes.

"Kotori* are all the same it would seem," he said and gestured to a very restless Hibird who now flapped up to his master to perch on his head. Apparently he felt safer there too. The endearment wasn't completely lost on her but she would wonder about it later. He led her to the bed and Hibird flapped up to perch on the headboard. Haru blushed slightly as she climbed into bed. He sat down on the other side and put Hibird back on his cushion whispering calming words to the little one.

He sat with his back against the headboard and picked up a rather thick book and began to read. Hibird, not thoroughly content with being ignored moved to sit in his master's lap in front of the book.

Haru half expected him to get upset with the bird, but he simply began stroking his head and Hibird was content. It was so strange that Hibird would feel as if he had to battle with Haru for Hibari's affection… as if she could actually get any affection of that kind from him. That was ridiculous… right?

She turned away from him and shut her eyes. Well, she might as well try to get some sleep. Still, it bothered her that she had fought so hard to get away from him and after he had finally conceded and let her go, she had come back and he had welcomed her like it was the most natural thing in the world. Something was wrong with this picture. Did he want her there that badly or was he up to something? Maybe she shouldn't have come. It was too late for second thoughts and besides, she was getting tired.

Hibari seemed to be in a good mood so she would let it slide. She could deal with anything else in the morning. The thunder was barely registering now…

She yawned, shut her eyes and promptly fell asleep surrounded by Hibari and the sound knowledge that with him around, she was safe.

Looking down at the woman sleeping beside him, Hibari smirked and turned back to his book with a murmured;

"Goodnight Kotori."

_***Kotori means little bird or little birds.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**My boredom is the key to my creative genius! I really love this chapter. I read it like five times before I was ready to type it up. It's just that good! I couldn't resist putting one of these in here. I'm not so good at skimping on detail when it comes to my romance scenes so I should probably warn you that this chapter gets a little intense, but it's ****NOT**** M-rated. I try to be very careful about that. Anyway, enjoy and please don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters in this fan fiction story. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Somewhere in every young girl's dreams is a handsome man. Each girl has her own unique description of this man with variations in stature, height, weight, muscle build and so on. He commonly goes by the name "Prince Charming." Sometimes, in these dreams are a kiss with said prince and some random nonsense about "happily ever after."

At twelve, Miura Haru, like all other girls, had read all the popular classic fairytales and as such, built a world of her own for her and her prince charming. Like in most other girls' fantasies, he didn't have a face, just very particular features, like her preferred hair colour or her favourite eye colour. All she knew, like all other girls do, was that he was wonderful.

At fourteen, she had fought with, been saved by and fallen in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi. It became her fantasy, therefore to marry and live happily ever after, with said love of her life and so for years, she chased after him. She did not hide her feelings. Why would she when he was going to be her future husband? She spent almost all her time since then with him and his guardians. She took it as training to become a Mafia boss' wife.

Then, nearly three months after she turned twenty one, she found out that it was not to be. She had witnessed Tsuna's confession to Kyoko (her best friend to make things that much worse) first hand and it had crushed her. To this end, Miura Haru had never been kissed before and had almost given up on ever really getting her very first kiss.

If someone, say you, dear reader, were to tell Haru's fourteen-year-old self that she would wake up seven years in the future in the arms and to the gentle kisses of another man (i.e. not Tsuna), she would probably have run away screaming rather loudly to all the world that you were a pervert of the highest order and a dangerous one at that for spreading rumours and lies.

Incidentally, that is precisely how Haru woke up.

At first, she felt a warm weight around her. It felt very nice after a little while and she was probably dreaming anyway. Such a nice dream…

Then she felt a warm hand touch her cheek and she leaned into it. What a very nice dream. Her prince charming appeared behind her closed lids and she smiled in her sleep. He was faceless once more thanks to Tsuna… but she mustn't blame him. He had told her countless times before after all. That was beside the point. She was experiencing something new and wonderful at the hands of her prince.

She stirred but didn't quite wake so she was unsure if she was really dreaming, but she hoped it was a dream and she hoped it lasted forever. Feather light kisses touched her closed lids and she smiled sleepily at this. How sweet of her prince. Oh if only she could wake up like this every morning of her life!

The arm (for she now knew it was an arm) that had gone around her shifted and a warm hand rose to her waist. She sighed blissfully. Then she felt those amazing lips touch hers ever so gently. They barely even touched hers, more like brushed against hers. Then her prince was pulling away and the warmth was gone. She frowned and cracked her eyes open. Seeing only a dark blur, she stretched and froze.

Her arms moved as she stretched and her hands brushed against a hard cushioned surface covered in cloth. She put her hands on the surface and felt it move then heard a chuckle from above her. She was awake in an instant and her eyes flew wide open as her vision came into very clear, very sharp focus and she nearly gasped in shocked horror.

Two very amused grey eyes met hers and she flushed ten shades of red. Hibari looked too much like the cat that ate the canary. What had he been doing? What in the good name of heaven had he been thinking?

Her question was answered a moment later when he bent and captured her lips with his own thus giving her a heart-stopping kiss. She was stunned. That would account for the temporary pause in her thought and action before she began to resist. Her hands were flat against his chest and pushing but he was much stronger than he looked. Removing both her hands to her sides and pinning them against the bed, he brought his lips to her ear.

"Be still Kotori*, I won't hurt you," he said in a husky murmur.

She stopped resisting. It was futile anyway and he might change his mind about hurting her. Was that what made her instantly obedient or was it something else? She was not afraid of Hibari per se. It wasn't fear. She had gone against him before and only been threatened once…

His lips reached for hers again and she held her breath. She could feel them brushing against hers, teasing them, wanting them to… open? She sighed when his hand slid up her arm then down her side to her waist to hold her there. His lips slanted over hers then his tongue was in her mouth and she couldn't even register that she should probably be fighting this particular side of kissing. Her eyes had slid shut, she wasn't sure when and her hands had freed themselves to roam all over him. She whimpered when his hand squeezed her waist.

For all the sensation she felt, she couldn't be sure she hadn't died and gone to heaven or hell. His touch was hot but amazingly blissful. How could she be in both extremes at once?

Then he pulled away and she opened her eyes. There was a clear smirk on his lips and a gleam in his eye. She grew very wary of him in that moment and was immediately aware of her hands; one in his hair and the other clutching therefore ruining his meticulous pyjama shirt for probably the second time in twelve hours.

Her heart drummed in a seemingly unending rhythm. Her lips still tingled with the seared memory of his kiss. Then something occurred to her and her eyes widened. She had just been kissed! That was her very first kiss!

Her hands flew to her mouth and she covered it flushing once more. He raised a brow in question and she took a moment to find her voice.

"That… That was my… my first kiss…" she said breathless at the shock and from the impact of the kiss.

"Then it is due penance. I have to get to work," he said and got up. He went to get his towel then, without another glance at her, went straight to the bathroom to get ready leaving behind a slightly confused and very distraught Haru to ponder the meaning of his words.

***Kotori, you will remember, means little bird. I will use it now and throughout the rest of the story as Hibari's special way of referring to Haru. Keep reading! Next chappie up soon… **


	15. Chapter 15

**I know ths chapter has been long in coming, but the editing and CATs on the way have been a horrible combination. I hope I can get the next chapter out sooner. In the mean time, please enjoy this one and don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters or locations in this fan fiction story. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Penance? What had he meant by that really? Honestly, it was hard enough trying to figure the man out without having him do this to her and call it penance. Maybe he meant that he was paying her back for the little stunt she pulled in Tsuna's office.

Haru, whose legs were still rather unsteady from being kissed so thoroughly, made it to her room without anyone seeing her and without much hassle. When she did finally make it inside, she went straight to her bed and fell back on it heavily.

In less that twenty four hours, she had been invited back into Hibari's bed and kissed half out of her mind. That was the only way she could describe it. Her lips still tingled with the memory of those insistent lips slanting over hers. She flushed a light shade of crimson and buried her face in her covers. She had been kissed by Hibari! It wasn't a bad kiss by any means, she had to admit. Most girls couldn't even say that about their first kisses so she should count herself lucky.

For all the irritation she had caused him, she had gotten her very first and very magical kiss, she thought and gave a contented sigh. Really, she should stop herself before she wrote a song about it or worse, told everyone. Well, that wouldn't be so bad... would it?

"_It shall be due penance..."_

Of course that one little kiss didn't mean anything, no matter how nice it was. For all her ecstatic shivers and shudders at his rather skilful touch, he must have felt nothing. That would explain the speed with which he could recover from a kiss like that. He must have been used to this. Maybe he had kissed many girls before her? Somehow it didn't seem so, but it wasn't impossible.

She couldn't help the slight pang she felt then but she stopped herself immediately. She shouldn't feel hurt. It didn't mean anything. Besides, as she had told herself before, it was rather nice for a first kiss.

She really should be more objective about the whole thing. She had been paying a price. Now he couldn't bother her again about the threat earlier. Anyway, what kind of price was that if she didn't really have to lose anything? If she thought about it this way, she had won! She should be celebrating! She got up and with a smug smirk, walked to the bathroom triumphantly. She had won that round for sure!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru wasn't really sure she had won anything. If she had, she had gotten a pretty lousy prize. She should have realised it the moment she had first seen him after the kiss and turned bright red. She had ducked out of the way and held her breath until she had heard him pass by. She had done the same every time after that.

She should have realised it again when she couldn't avoid him in the kitchen, short of ducking down behind the counter. She had forced herself to stand her ground although every nerve she had screamed at her to flee and she had been painfully aware of his every move the whole time. The mere sound of his voice had been her undoing though and she had bolted for the kitchen door despite her mental protests to escape to the blessed sanctity of the outdoors.

If neither of those times had taught her the pretty obvious, it should have been clear enough when in her sleep, her prince charming began to look suspiciously like Hibari. She had been dreaming about that blasted kiss every day for a whole week now! It very nearly drove her crazy!

Kyoko, ever-vigilant Kyoko had noticed Haru's odd behaviour and decided to ask her about it. Haru did feel the need to tell someone and if she did, it might as well be Kyoko. She went through what seemed to Haru to be all the right motions as she explained her plight. There had been the uncertainty of Haru's judgement then the surprise at her having been allowed back into Hibari's room. Then had come the news about the kiss. Of course this had the girl dancing around the room for almost fifteen minutes (Haru had counted) out of sheer joy.

She must have been exceptionally pleased because, knowing Haru as she did, Kyoko knew that she was afraid of thunder and had gone to check on her. She had found her room empty but had supposed that she was either with I-pin or Chrome or maybe even in Yamamoto's room. Now she knew where Haru had been and she very well couldn't hide her excitement.

"Haru, this could be it! I didn't think it would be with Hibari, but now you know what it really feels like! Soon we'll be swapping dating advice nee?" she said, her face positively radiant. Haru flushed. Maybe Kyoko was getting ahead of herself a little.

"Well... that's not how it was. You remember how I went to confront him about my journal?" asked Haru. Kyoko nodded then tilted her head to one side, her smile faltering a little.

"It's just that... the kiss... I don't think it was meant to be... I mean, he didn't say... He didn't confess, so..." she said breaking off. Kyoko paused for a moment then frowned in thought.

"Hmm, That _**is**_ important, but you know Hibari doesn't use a lot of words. Maybe he likes you but he doesn't know how to tell you?"

That made Haru feel infinitely better. She smiled and they moved on to a new topic.

However, the reason she had come to a proper conclusion about her having lost the battle was the fact that Hibari had not paid her any attention since that very fateful morning and had actually ignored her altogether.

She had gone to check his door one night when she felt particularly adventurous but felt rather deflated to find it firmly locked. She didn't dare knock. That would only make matters that much worse. Hibari liked his sleep and she had to respect that. She couldn't go bothering him about every little thing she was going through.

"Now you're just being silly Haru. It didn't mean anything and you know it,"she said, her frustration driving her to very audible monologue. She stood there facing his door with her eyes tightly shut and her hands fisted.

"Just go back to sleep and forget about it. It's not like he's your bo... boy... he's not interested, okay?... so go back to bed already," she finished quietly, a single tear marking a path down her face. Angry mostly with herself, she padded back up the hall and went back to her room.

Inside the room whose door Haru had just abandoned, Hibari sat in his bed with his book open looking very thoughtfully in that direction. He had noticed the turn of the door handle and had been rather glad that he had had the sense to lock it that night. He didn't want her in his room. Kissing Haru had sealed his fate. He didn't want her there just yet, not when he needed to properly analyse everything that was happening to him. To do that, he would have, for the fifth time that week, to relive that morning again.

He had awoken that morning and turned. The first thing he had seen was her..

She was on her back with her face turned away from him. One hand lay between them and the other lay on her stomach as if, in her sleep, she had been performing a special dance.

She had looked especially beautiful from his angle and second only to small animals, Hibari, in his own way, appreciated beautiful things. What sunlight filtered through the crimson sheers on his window played expertly on her soft curves to bring out such a special beauty that it almost took his breath away.

He bent closer to breathe in her sweet vanilla scent. That spice had come to be one that immediately reminded him of her and he had found himself drawn to her. As he moved closer, she turned in her sleep to face him and he had smiled. It was as if she was inviting him.

She had been very vulnerable at that time. He could do anything he wanted with her although that did not appeal to his better nature at all. She must have trusted him completely to let herself be in such a position. Still, he supposed, he wouldn't have it any other way.

He had never been this close to her...

Her lips beckoned to him.

His fingers ached to touch her smooth skin.

He had never denied himself anything before, so why start then? He had touched her cheek, kissed her eyelids, one after the other very gently, and his other hand had made it's way to her hip... Then he had reached for her lips with his own.

Her response, even in her sleep, had been his undoing. He had caught her look of surprise and smiled. Her first kiss, she had said. That she had tried to fight him was what put him in a mood. Did that mean he repelled her? Even if it did, what was the big deal? He repelled a lot of people. That was because all those people had been hopeless herbivores. He knew the answer naturally. It came every time he asked that question in the form of Yamamoto's jocular comment about Haru being 'just his type.'

That was why he avoided her. For now, he would settle things with himself, then he would settle things with her.


	16. Chapter 16

**I have probably over-used poor Yamamoto in these stories, but he's the likely candidate to make Hibari properly jealous considering that he and Hibari are friends. I will have the next chappie up soon so keep a weather eye open! Meanwhile, let me know what you think? Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters or locations in this fan fiction story. I am only responsible for the plot.**

One of these days, you'll meet her, son," he remembered hearing from his father. Hibari remembered sitting with his father in their home while they sipped hot cocoa. Those were their special father-son bonding moments although they hadn't interested him all that much.

At the time, his old man had been talking to him as they watched his mother move around the kitchen. He had wondered what the old man meant by 'her' since he had already met his mother. He had discounted this as one of those random things that his father said that just seemed so out of place it wasn't worth the time or effort to mull over.

Now he remembered those words with startling clarity and he sighed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked out over the lawn. He understood now what his father had been telling him. He had finally met _**her**_.

How Haru had managed to fit that mould so well was baffling. He had never thought of himself as one of those men who would ever fit in with the female gender to the point of actually wanting companionship. Companionship was for the weak and helpless who went around in packs. Herbivores nested. Carnivores like himself did not.

Still, he couldn't deny that the connection was there. He felt like he had always known. At least, he had since the day she had fretted over Tsuna and Kyoko's relationship beginning not four months before. Since then, she had come to his bed willingly and otherwise, brought herself to his room and removed herself and he had let her.

That seemed the only logical reason for his lenience. As a rule, Hibari never relaxed his standards. It was a part of the discipline he maintained. She seemed to constantly be the only exception to his rigid rules. How or why was too complicated to bother with.

So this was what it was like...

His father had died well before they could form any meaningful relationship that Hibari could remember so he had never gotten to sit Hibari down to tell him about women. He supposed that was why he grew up the way he did. With not much protection, Hibari had had to learn the hard way. He had done so and he would continue to do so. So far, all his skills had served him well.

"Hibari! Hibari!" came a little tweet from the window before Hibird perched on the window sill. Hibari reached for the bird and patted his head then went to get his coat. He would find a way of telling Haru what he had decided and he would have to do it without scaring her. Now what were the chances of that happening?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru sat on her bed in deep thought. It had hurt to know that she had experienced such a magical thing as her very first kiss with a not-so-bad guy and now he was ignoring her. Was it that it had been a bad kiss? She couldn't imagine if it was. Maybe that was it. If she was a bad kisser, that would explain the whole thing. He didn't want to kiss her again because she had been terrible at it the first time.

But that was just it. It had been her _**first**_ time. He couldn't blame her for that surely?

With Hibari it was always hard to tell. He didn't say much and when he did say something, it was either very good or very bad. She hugged her pillow to her. Then why did he call her 'Kotori?' She had not missed the endearment the night of the storm and he had used it again the next morning. Really though, was that all she was to him? Akin to a pet?

Her ire grew as she thought how nice it had felt to be kissed and (she blushed here) touched. She buried her face in her pillow knowing she was red as a beet. It happened any time she thought about what she had done... what he had done... what they had done.

"It was just a kiss," she tried telling herself, but that left a bad taste in her mouth. It hadn't been just a kiss, had it? And even if it was, wasn't she allowed to feel something from it? Being her first kiss and all (yes, she would milk that argument dry), she was entitled to the feelings that came with it. She glared at her wall.

Who was he to dictate her feelings anyway? She had a mind of her own. He didn't own her! She would like him as much as she damn well pleased...

Wait, what?

"Slow down Haru," she thought and turned beet red again. Well, she could ignore him too. There was an idea. That was penance enough to coin his own phrase. He had chosen to ignore her so she would ignore him as well. It was as simple as that. Nodding to herself, Haru put down her pillow and padded over to her closet to pick out a change of clothes for the day.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It had been particularly hot that summer despite the occasional storms so the much-deserved ice-cream had been an excellent idea. Yamamoto had gone to the baseball park to watch a game. He had wanted to go with Ryohei or Gokudera but both of them were busy. Haru had volunteered on condition that he treated her to an ice-cream later. He had chuckled and conceded. She had celebrated and a little more life had come into her eyes.

After the game (in which Yamamoto's team had won by a point) they walked into town and into Haru's favourite ice-cream shop. She got strawberry and he got chocolate. Each one came with a topping of their choice which was what Haru wanted to begin with. The fruits and chocolate sauce that came with the ice cream made the perfect blend for a hot day and for cheering her up. Like all other times before, Haru squealed with delight when she took her first spoon.

Yamamoto smiled and dipped his spoon into his dessert. Of late she had seemed a bit down. Maybe on this outing he could find out what was bothering her although he had a feeling he knew what could be the matter. Hibari had been a bit out of sorts too although Yamamoto couldn't imagine why. As far as he knew though, neither Hibari nor Haru was talking to each other. That was the long and short of it. He wondered if their problems weren't related. Maybe he should take a chance and bother the brooding skylark again about it.

Hibari was the one that had come up with the grand scheme of taking Haru's journal and planting it in his own room. In the event that he was confronted, which he had been, he wouldn't really be telling a lie. He hadn't taken her journal but was more or less responsible for the whole fiasco. He had known that Kyoko wouldn't keep quiet for long after doing something like that to Haru and by 'condemning' her to an unknown fate at Hibari's hands, would feel guilty enough to apologise to Haru and reveal all. In loyalty to Yamamoto, she would pass of the plan as having been her own. The plan had worked to perfection. Yamamoto had been very impressed.

"Takeshi-kun!" he heard her call suddenly and saw her reach for his chest with a napkin at the ready. He looked down and found a glob of his chocolate ice cream sliding expertly down the front of his shirt. She chuckled and he finally registered the frigid temperature of the dessert.

"Honestly, sometimes you eat like such a child," she said laughing.

"Sorry," he said giving her a sheepish smile, "I had a few things on my mind." He reached for the napkin but she stubbornly refused to let go and went on wiping as much of the ice cream off as she could. What remained was a small stain compared to what it could have been and Yamamoto was glad that he hadn't chosen to wear his favourite white shirt that day. That stain would have been very hard to hide and probably even harder to remove.

Haru looked up and found a bit of chocolate on his chin and wiped it off with a smile. He laughed and ruffled her hair then they went on discussing the game and making future plans to go to the fair together, or maybe the new water park with all the others.

To any normal observer, they looked like very good friends for all the contact they had and all the jokes they made. The simple act of wiping ice-cream off Yamamoto's shirt, however, could be seen in one of two ways; either they were truly just friends or they were actually lovers.

Hibari, who happened to see them together, immediately supposed the latter and it irked him no end to realise that he was bothered by his conclusion. Yamamoto and Haru spent a lot of time together – too much not to develop feelings for one another, something more than friendship.

He turned and walked away from the scene feeling very irritated with everything and everyone in existence. He put a hand on his tonfa under his coat. He was in a rather dangerous mood. The next troublemaker he met would have to be prepared for a world of pain three times over!


	17. Chapter 17

**DON'T SKIP THIS NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**First of all, before you read this chapter, you might want to take a look at the previous one since I edited it a bit to maintain continuity. I don't think I made myself very clear in one of the paragraphs but I've fixed it now so please read the last section of the previous chapter. I'm not ecstatic about this chapter, but it has a main point to be made and I think it has been made. I hope you like it all the same, but please don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters or locations in this fan fiction story. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

One thing had been bothering Haru more than anything else and it was that kiss. She couldn't get it out of her mind and she couldn't tell why he had done it. Hibari had not talked to her or done anything since then. If it was possible, he had grown a little colder. Any attempts she made at greeting him were only vaguely acknowledged and then he breezed past her like she was never there!

For crying out loud! Was her kissing really that bad or was it just him being his strange self?

She growled in frustration then got a bright idea. Yamamoto! He would help her test out her theory once and for all. If anyone was nice enough to tell her the cold hard truth, it would be him. He might even sugar-coat it and at least save some of her pride if she was bad at it. Asking anyone else (especially Hibari for very obvious reasons) was out of the question so it would have to be him.

"You're a genius Miura-san!" she thought to herself with a smile plastered to her face. She would ask him at the party they were having that night to celebrate a mission well-done. Tsuna liked to appreciate his guardians after every difficult mission and this one was well-deserved.

Reborn had come in from Italy with Bianchi so there was a second reason to celebrate although for some reason she couldn't fathom, Tsuna was not so keen on that. He had made her promise not to repeat that to anyone though.

The celebration was well under way when she pulled Yamamoto away to talk to him. Thankfully, although it was expected, Hibari skipped out on celebrating with them. Otherwise he would surely have noticed them both leaving. Hardly anything missed his notice, which was why he was head of security for the family.

"Yamamoto, I need your opinion on something and please be honest, okay?" she said and looked around again to make sure they weren't being watched. Yamamoto raised a brow but nodded his assent. Before she could think twice about it and without warning, Haru had reached up to kiss his lips.

For a moment, he didn't move wondering what was happening. Then she pulled away and bit her lip in the cutest way.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked, "And remember you promised to tell me the truth."

Yamamoto looked at her as if she had sprouted wings. What had she just done? He shifted his position trying to word his sentence right. She waited anxiously for his answer. Finally, lost for words completely, he shrugged and made silent hand gestures.

"What does that mean?" she said with growing alarm. Yamamoto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. If he didn't think of something to say very quickly to salvage the situation, she would burst out crying and/or never speak to him again. Neither situation really appealed to him so he may as well try to pacify the situation... whatever that was.

"What... uh, that is... Why did you do that?" he asked finally grabbing onto the first thing that came to his jumbled mind.

"I... I needed someone's opinion and we've been friends for so long. I... I'm not... I don't know if I did it right but..." she broke off looking away embarrassed. She flushed a deeper pink and Yamamoto smiled, understanding her dilemma.

"Who did you kiss?" he asked. She flushed again but said nothing.

"Well, whoever he is," he continued, "he's lucky to have you. You kiss just fine... but please warn me next time, hmm?" he said and ruffled her hair. She smiled and nodded then took the arm he offered and they went back to the party.

Well, that confirmed it. She wasn't a bad kisser! She went into the party a few degrees happier. Hibari was just being his usual strange self. Maybe he really didn't mean anything by the kiss and she was over-thinking the situation.

Well, no more. She would go on as if nothing had ever happened too. If he could, why in the world shouldn't she?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The sound of metal against metal echoed in the training room. Yamamoto and Hibari were training together like they had been doing for the past few years. They were pretty promising as opponents so Hibari was never one to pass up a chance to fight with him.

"Nee, Hibari, You and Haru don't talk so much any more. Is there any special reason?" Hibari stopped and stood up straight clenching his tonfas. Of course there was a reason, but he would never tell Yamamoto that...

"Why do you ask?" he asked instead.

"Well, since your plan worked so well, I assumed you and Haru would be back together now. Or did something happen... You kissed her!" he said before he could stop himself. Hibari turned away and refused to reply to that.

"Looks like I was right then. She is just your type, isn't she?" came the smug remark from the Rain Guardian. Hibari simply scowled and began walking to the doorway. He had had enough training for now. He didn't feel like discussing Haru any more. He was in a dilemma that he would solve on his own.

"You can just tell her you like her, you know," continued Yamamoto, "I mean, if she likes you back then you can start going out." Hibari had noticed that she had started ignoring him too and it irked him to think that Yamamoto who rarely registered these things quickly was getting Haru's attention. Hibari had come to the conclusion that they were simply friends and no more a long time ago, but Haru, by then, had chosen to ignore him too and he had noticed. That complicated things a little more. He was rather pleased that his little Kotori had some spunk to her. He remembered that that was how he liked her best – when she was in a temper.

"It's not as simple as that," he finally remarked and Yamamoto raised a puzzled brow.

"Oh, well, I hope you sort it out. Too bad you can't use the same plan to get her back then," said Yamamoto sheathing his sword and heading for the exit. Hibari paused for a moment in his thoughts and stopped Yamamoto from leaving. That was it. That was exactly it!

"I can use the same plan, but I'll need your help again." Yamamoto grinned. This game would probably be as much fun as the last one! He could hardly wait!


	18. Chapter 18

**I think this is a rather nice development to the story. I really worked on this chapter so I hope it meets all your expectations. Please let me know what you think? May thanks to all my readers, and if you have any suggestions of characters you would like to have for my "I've-hit-40-stories celebration," you can IM me and let me know. I'll open it up temporarily to be able to receive your requests. Thanks again and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to any of the characters or locations in this fan fiction story. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Haru walked into her room exhausted after a long day of work. She went to her wardrobe and hung up her coat then went to sit on her bed. She took off her shoes and shut her eyes as she fell back on her bed... and kept falling until she landed on the mattress.

Where was her pillow? She got up and stared at the spot where it had been. She always made her bed and set the pillow on top of the covers, but this time it was missing. Where could it possibly be? Maybe Hibari... no. That would have been too much of a coincidence. Besides, if he said he hadn't taken her journal that first time, or her hairbrush, or her favourite scarf, all of which had gone missing and all of which she had also found in his quarters, someone else must be up to something. It wasn't Kyoko either so she wondered what was happening.

She got up and went to her closet to get her spare pillow. It wasn't as comfortable as her favourite pillow, but it would do. She yawned and returned to her bed, pillow in hand. She needed a nap before she could rack her brains on who exactly was responsible for this. Shutting her eyes, she sighed and went straight to sleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A knock on her door woke her up not two hours later. Who could be bothering her at this ungodly hour? She glanced at her clock. It was half past midnight. She yawned and got up to go and answer the door. Hibari stood there in his robe holding her pillow. She smiled sleepily at him.

"I had a feeling you had it," she said and reached for it.

"I assumed you weren't the one who left it in my quarters on my bed. That's too bold, even for you," he said and handed the pillow over. Haru was about to launch into a tirade about exactly how bold he thought she was when he spoke again.

"This has been happening more and more of late. Aren't you curious?"

"Hahi! What is there to be curious about?" she asked. He looked at her with what could be termed as minor shock on his face.

"Your things have been going missing for almost two weeks now and you aren't the least bit curious about how they constantly end up in my room?"

Haru fingered the lacy edge of her pillow. She had wondered once or twice and come to the conclusion that Hibari was trying very subtly, to tell her that he wanted her back in his room. She thought it rather sweet and had praised her genius for coming to such a conclusion. Now, she wasn't so sure that was the case. Looking at him, she felt a little disappointed that he hadn't actually made any move to invite her back to his room.

"So, if it's not Haru and it's not you, then who is it?" she asked. And that was the million dollar question wasn't it?

"I believe the term commonly used is 'set up,'" he said leaning against the door frame.

"And what do you propose we do about it?" she asked. Hibari shrugged and Haru sighed. She would think of something. If they really were being set up, she would like to know the mastermind. Whoever it was must have connections to both her and Hibari...

He had already turned and was halfway down the hall heading back to his room.

"Thank you, Hibari-san," she called out and closed the door behind her. Haru hugged her pillow to her chest and caught a whiff of his cologne. It was very faint, but still present. She smiled to herself. She was disappointed, she had to admit, that it wasn't Hibari's doing. She had so badly wanted it to be. She stopped her thoughts there. She had wanted it that badly?

She blushed and held the pillow as she climbed back into bed. After a few moments, she dropped off, the pillow now cradled in her arms as she breathed in his unique scent.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru sat with Kyoko for Haru Appreciation Day at their favourite café and ordered their favourite cake and tea. It had been a tradition between them for as long as they could remember and it hadn't stopped once, not even after Kyoko had started seeing Tsuna.

"You seem to be in a better mood today," said Kyoko as they sat waiting for their order to come. Haru looked up at her friend.

"Really? How so?"

"Well, for one thing you smile a little more. You sang in your bathroom, I could hear from all the way in the hallway, and you ordered a 'Strawberry Surprise' for the day. That means something very good has happened."

Haru blushed. Kyoko knew her too well for her to successfully hide anything from her. Strawberry Surprise was the cake Haru took when she was feeling particularly happy about something. It was a little more expensive than other cakes but it was worth the money. It was a chocolate cake with strawberry and jam filling. The outer part was covered in hard chocolate and when you bit into it, it was like taking a bite of heaven. The flavours seemed to leap out at you and surprise your taste buds which, Haru supposed, was the reason for the name in the first place.

What was she going to say? That she had accepted that she wasn't a bad kisser and Hibari was being silly? That she was pleased to be seeing more and more of him although in the strangest of ways? That she caught herself grinning like an idiot every time Hibari was around? That last one would be her secret. Hibari didn't like her that way after all.

Not once since then had he called her "Kotori" or mentioned the kiss or, it seemed, felt the urge to do it again so that must mean that it was a one-time thing. He would never kiss her again, but she would treasure the memory of it to the day she died...

"Well, I guess you could say I am a bit happier," she said blushing but refused to give any more details.

"I'm glad you are," said Kyoko thanking the waiter who brought their desserts. She waited for him to leave then continued, "I have some good news too." She looked excited and Haru wondered what it could be. It couldn't be that Tsuna had proposed. It was too soon for a commitment like that... although, she should probably prepare herself for that eventuality.

"I told you yesterday that I was going on a date with Tsuna, right?" Haru nodded and ate a piece of her strawberry surprise.

"Well, he took me down to the Italian restaurant that we like and then he took me to the park for a walk. I wondered what he was up to since he was being very secretive about the whole thing, but you wouldn't guess what he did next!"

Haru paused, her fork on its way to her mouth again. She was seized with a feeling of dread. She knew the words before they left Kyoko's mouth and they sent her into a state of minor shock.

"He asked me to marry him! We're engaged!" she said. Haru put down her fork and forced her excitement to the surface although she felt a little crushed.

"That's wonderful!" she said a little sarcastically although it didn't sound that way. Kyoko was visibly relieved at her reaction. Haru kept smiling all through the tea and as they went window shopping and even as they went home. Her friend needed her to be happy and she would. She couldn't help but notice though, that her cake had tasted a little less 'surprising' than usual after the news.

**I kinda realised I was not putting in any 'hahi!'s for Haru and so I decided to start using them again. The emotions playing here are enough to warrant a return of her "forgotten" behaviours, right? Well, see you next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I did not originally know where this chapter should be, but I think this is the best place for it. It has taken a good chunk of my time and effort so I hope those were not in vain. I especially worked on the romance bit and I think it turned out like I meant it to. Please enjoy and a review or two would be amazing. Thank you :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters in this fan fiction story. I only own the plot and nothing else.**

"This is stupid!" she thought for the umpteenth time and squeezed her pillow. Another tear fell and she rubbed it away angrily. She would gain nothing by it. She mustn't go to him... not again. She must not go! Yamamoto was there. I-pin was home and so was Chrome. Hana was in the mansion as well. Any of them would gladly listen to her. This was absurd beyond belief.

Still, her feet had dragged her down the downstairs hallway toward the door of one Hibari Kyoya. She stared (or glared rather) at the door that led to her potential doom or embarrassment... or both. This stupid door had taunted her since she had last stood before it. She took a deep breath deciding it was no use blaming the poor inanimate object for her own weak foolishness. It would be locked anyway. She had tried that before a couple of nights before, hadn't she? It was always locked.

He didn't want anything to do with her so obviously it would be locked. She wasn't being sensible, Haru told herself for the millionth time. Perhaps she should knock?... and disturb his sleep again. That didn't bode well. Hibari liked his sleep.

She reached out and touched the doorknob, her stomach fluttering. Her pulse leapt and her breath caught. If she had any dignity, she would turn around and leave...

"Hahi!" came her gasp echoing in the dark hallway.

She turned the handle and... it opened! He must still be awake then. He would only ever leave the door open if he was in the room and awake to take care of any intruders. She squeezed her eyes shut and paused. What now? How was she going to explain to him why she was there? She squeezed her pillow again drawing whatever little courage she could from it and took a step into the now very familiar room. She was immediately surrounded by his scent and she held her pillow even tighter. It felt almost nostalgic being there.

There was no turning back now.

The bed was empty but the shower was running. She had a few more minutes to think about it. She had to face him and be rejected or accepted. At that point, she wasn't quite sure which she would prefer. It was a question of her dignity against her highly irrational and very inconvenient need for his special brand of comfort. She heard the shower turn off and stood there awkwardly for a moment before taking a giant leap of faith and heading straight for the bed. She slipped under the covers that smelled so much of him and covered her head.

The bathroom door opened and she held her breath. Any moment now, he would come up to her and drag her out of his bed and tell her to go up to her room. She waited but he did nothing. He had to have seen the lump in his bed, surely! Maybe he was biding his time for something especially sinister. This was turning into a worse idea with every passing second.

She heard him go to the closet for his clothes and blushed. Of course since he didn't know she would be coming, he would change in the room. It was his room after all and any embarrassment she got was her own fault.

She felt the mattress dip beside her and then he stilled. She made the effort to peek at him. He was seated beside her and waiting for her to come out.

"What is it this time?" he asked crossing his arms. There was no irritation in his voice. There was no smugness either though she wouldn't blame him for that. It was just a simple curious question. She blushed and came up from under the covers fiddling with the edges of her pillow.

"Um... That is... I mean... Tsuna and Kyoko..." she said stammering again. Hibari sighed and turned away from her to get the lights. He would clearly get nothing from her right then although he really didn't need to. He slid under the covers and turned her around. Wrapping his arm around her middle, he settled behind her.

"Go to sleep then," he said. Haru froze stiff as a board. What was he doing? It was so reminiscent of the very first time she had come to see him... but more so of the last time she had been in that bed.

"Relax Haru," she heard in a low rumble behind her. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling or sound, but she stiffened a little more then felt the covers move behind her. There was a shift in the weight behind her and she moved her head to see what was wrong.

That seemed like the worst mistake she could ever make. She was sure she wasn't even breathing. Her swirling thoughts all skidded to a halt when she met his gaze in the moonlight streaming in through the curtains. Could a crescent moon really be that bright? His fingers met her cheek in a gentle caress then he dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers.

She froze not quite realising what was happening. Then she began to melt in his embrace. Her hands, of their own volition, climbed into his hair and gripped it as he deepened the kiss slightly. Before she could properly register what had just happened or be embarrassed about it, he had stopped the kiss and gone back to lying down behind her. His arm was replaced around her middle, but she wasn't so stiff any more. She couldn't be after that!

Her breathing was a thousand times faster than before, but she calmed down and smiled as she lifted trembling fingers to her lips. Had she simply dreamed it all? Maybe she had. She couldn't really be in Hibari's bed and he couldn't have kissed her again. She shut her eyes and dropped off faster than she thought she would. Her final clear thought was one that expressed her fear that it all really had been but a wonderful dream...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next morning, Haru woke up to a bit of a surprise. She found herself in her own bed. She touched her lips. Could she really have dreamed something so vivid and real and so... _**stirring**_ as that kiss? She looked at her pillow, just the one she had been sleeping on in 'the dream' and it was as if she hadn't left the room at all. She could simply discount it as a dream if not for the fact that she still smelled of Hibari's cologne. She reached for her gown and sniffed. That unique musk still covered her clothes.

That meant he had brought her back to her bed in the morning and not bothered to wake her. Did that mean she was no longer welcome to his bed? Or maybe he was finally embarrassed by the fact that they shared a bed. Well, she should at least have the dignity to not pine about it... Oh dignity be damned!

She crossed her arms and leaned against the headboard. She didn't want to be dignified and pretend it didn't matter. She wanted to go back. She missed that warm bed, much as she hated to admit it. She blushed remembering what had happened after she had frozen. Was that simply to get her to unfreeze or did it mean something more? She squeezed her eyes shut and ran frustrated hands through her hair.

She was over-thinking things. There was no way Hibari Kyoya (of all people!) could feel something like that for her. She finalised that conclusion with a nod. Now, why didn't she like that conclusion in the least?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Six times they had met that day; thrice because she was purposefully putting herself in his line of vision and three times by accident or necessity. Not once had any of his features hinted at his having remembered any of what had happened or of caring if he did. Haru sighed as she nursed her cup of green tea. Perhaps she had been imagining things. Well, it had taken her mind off of her sadness for a little while. She supposed she should thank him for that.

She took another sip of her tea and zoned back in just in time to hear the end of Kyoko's sentence. I-pin giggled noticing this, Hana chuckled and Chrome smiled and took Haru's hand. It was like she had just remembered they were there.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

Hana and Kyoko gave her knowing smiles and the previous reiterated, "Or should we say _**who**_ were you thinking about?"

"Is it Hibari?" asked I-pin. Haru turned several shades of red and took a gulp of her tea trying to avoid answering the question. She couldn't hide it forever. Besides, she was sure it was written all over her face what with all the blood rushing there.

"You know, it's perfectly all right to like him. He _**is**_ a man after all and a very hot one at that," said Hana. I-pin nodded in a sage-like manner, Kyoko smiled cheerfully and Chrome blushed slightly unused to talking about hot men despite being their friend for years. Haru smiled and clutched her cup.

She would like to tell them what she was thinking about. If anything, this was the one thing she wished with all her heart she could share since it confused her so much, but she couldn't. She wouldn't want to be the cause of unnecessary trouble for Hibari, not after he had already given up his bed for her more times than she could count.

Still, such an intimate act used only to calm her down? Well, it had worked. She doubted that talking would have done much since he didn't particularly seem like the patient-enough-for-a-million-hour-long-story type. She couldn't really blame him at all. He had done what he had to and it had worked. By going to his room, she had practically asked for it. No, the blame definitely did not lie at his door.

"I suppose you're right," she said with a nervous smile to her friends. With that out of the way and, Haru suspected, to make her more comfortable, the subject shifted to the play they were all going to see in a week's time. Haru was very thankful for the reprieve. She should really just stop obsessing over Hibari. He had done what he had to and that was it. If she said it enough times, maybe it would finally sink. Smiling properly now, she sipped her tea and joined her friends' conversation.

Out in the hallway and a little further down, Yamamoto met Hibari with a grin.

"Listening in to conversations now, are we?" he asked with a knowing smile. Hibari merely smirked at this.

"Call it doing some research," he said and walked away. Yamamoto smiled. He had been heading up to his own room when he had caught sight of Hibari listening in to the conversation in the kitchen. He only heard snippets himself but decided to see what the skylark would say in his defence. He chuckled now and made his way up to his room.

Research indeed!


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is our golden chapter 20! *cue the cheers* I've been wondering how to do this and I finally figured it out. I hope I meet your expectations! I have put up the beginning of another story titled "The Princess of Rogues" which is still for 1886 so you might want to check that out. So, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think? Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters or locations in this fan fiction story. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Hibari was upset. He was upset with himself and with her. What had she been thinking, ambushing him like that? Didn't she understand the danger she was in around him? He wasn't even sure how he had managed to control himself the night before. That kiss had been an involuntary action. He had done that because he couldn't help himself. He shouldn't have done that, but she had been too stiff for his liking.

Still, it had been on the tip of his tongue to tell her to go back to her bed or to carry her there himself, which he had eventually done, but not before tasting her lips one more time.

Miura Haru confused him. He didn't know what to do with her. He hated it when she cried. He always bent his own rules where she was concerned to suit them both. She was the one person in the world he could not understand and it annoyed him. Still, she had to be the one person in the world he could not let go of.

That was part of the second reason he was irritated.

She had come crying to him because of that stupid herbivore again. Hibari's first thoughts were murderous ones. He had lain awake for hours contemplating Haru's reason for coming to him and her predicament. He had wanted to kill Tsuna for making Haru cry again... or at least leave him with a warning - Hibari style.

Then he had looked down at her peaceful sleeping face and he had been drawn to her like so many times before. It seemed like an involuntary pull. Before he knew it, his lips were on her skin and kissing her very gently so she didn't wake up. She stirred, snuggled into his warmth and went right back to sleep.

When he thought about it more, he realised that what irritated him most of all was not that Tsuna made her cry over and over, it was that he still _**could **_make her cry...

Did Tsuna really mean that much to her? Clearly, she hadn't forgotten him yet and her heart still belonged to him.

Now, sitting in his office and thinking it through, he concluded that she was precious to him. He couldn't explain how or why yet, but she was. The most obvious reason was that he had fallen for her. It had taken him a long time to debate with himself on this fact and in the end, he had conceded. He really must have fallen for her.

That would explain the jealous thoughts he had concerning every man she smiled at and the incessant need to crush said man. That would also explain his sudden rage at her tears over another man and his constant need to take her pain away.

Could it be that he had subconsciously relaxed his rules so that she could calmly and comfortably join his world and come to know him?

He imagined her angry, imagined her sad and imagined her scared. Each mental image evoked such strong feelings in him that before he realised it, his pen had broken in his hands. He loved how she looked when she was angry. She gained a vast amount of courage and was rather akin to a lioness defending her cubs.

Her eyes would blaze as if a wild fire burned behind them. Her cheeks would grow high with colour in the most becoming way and there was a fierceness about her that he could not ignore. It was all he could do not to drag her into the nearest unoccupied room and kiss her senseless.

He felt a bit of anger when he imagined her sad. He wanted to throttle whoever made her sad (in most cases the young Vongola boss) and to possibly bring back a smile to her face. That was the one that puzzled him the most. He had seen enough sad females and felt nothing at leaving them to their own tears. Hers, he could not stand and would not tolerate.

The image of her scared made him frown. He knew that look of terror everyone got once in while when they had done something they shouldn't have as far as Hibari was concerned. He knew how to tell when someone was scared of him. He had relished that look because the fear had commanded respect...

Somehow, with Haru that wasn't the case.

He got irritated when she got scared of him. Hers was the only case where that happened. He hated that she always got scared when she came to see him. It was annoying that she would think, after all this time, that he would actually hurt her physically.

She didn't know.

She probably never would unless he told her or Yamamoto did. Neither case was a possibility in the near future, but he would wait.

He didn't know when he had begun being so possessive, but he wasn't going to back down. He would make her understand. He would not back down until she was his and his alone.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Is it really okay for you Haru?" asked Chrome sitting down on one of the seats across from Haru. She looked up from her papers and blinked.

"Is what okay?" she asked shoving her pencil into the messy bun in her hair. She picked up the pen and put the paper she had been writing on aside so she could compare notes. Since she was young, she had known she would do something in the way of designing and planning. She had been studying for just that and was competent enough to be able to plan her friend's wedding. She would be finishing her studies in a month anyway so she might as well begin on the job experience. Her first task – Kyoko and Tsuna's wedding.

Chrome sighed and looked away momentarily, her hands tucked in at her sides under her thighs. How could she bring this up the right way?

"I mean with the... with the wedding and everything..." she said quietly.

"Oh, that. Yes, I'm fine. I think the designs are going according to plan. Although, do you think Kyoko would like a themed wedding or a traditional one? I always thought she would like it themed..."

"That's not it. I mean, Haru, are you okay with Tsuna marrying Kyoko?"

This made her stop. Her smile faltered a little bit. She smiled at Chrome again and shrugged.

"Who knows?" she said cryptically. It was strange but since she had gone to Hibari's room, she hadn't felt so bad about it any more. She smiled now imagining the amusement in those grey eyes, the way they softened when he smiled and called her "Kotori," the way his hair fell over his face just so in a way she liked, the timbre of voice he used after her kissed her...

"Haru? Are you okay? You've turned bright red... ah, maybe it's a fever?"

Haru snapped out of her daydream and blinked at the mist guardian. She flushed even deeper and picked up her paper again.

"You know what maybe it's the stress. I think maybe I need to lie down for a little bit," she said and smiled. She left the kitchen a moment later and went up to her room chiding herself for her weak excuse. Stress didn't make one suddenly flush several shades of red!

On the way, she passed by the main ballroom where she saw Tsuna and Kyoko dancing. The rest of the room was empty. They were alone in their own little world. He twirled her and brought her up against him expertly. He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead as she giggled. They were so madly in love with each other...

He really had changed. Gone was the general awkwardness of his youth. He was sure and steady now. He made all the decisions without having to go through Reborn. If he needed anything, he knew how to get it. To see him fight was to see a skilled warrior with his art. He defended like his life depended on it. He didn't lose all of his innocence which is what endeared him to them in the first place, but he was definitely not the same as before.

She had changed too, she reminded herself. Five years ago, she would have given anything to be Kyoko right then. She supposed some small part of her would always want that... but it was a small part and it would probably die. She smiled to herself and went up to her room. She felt suddenly exhausted. She did really need a break. She would go to sleep and when she woke up, all the preparations would have to be done.


	21. Chapter 21

**I simply could not resist putting this chapter in here. It's a little random and veers away from the main story a tiny bit, but I wanted to include a few of the other characters too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think? Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters or locations in this fan fiction story. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Bright green eyes met purple ones and her breath hitched. She had been in this position before a number of times, but it had always felt new and exciting.

The boss' right hand man was hard and a little ruthless, but he was fair. He had been behind the boss on countless missions and he had always been the one keeping the others in check. She had never thought of him with anything other than respect. His job was a hard and demanding one, but he was still human so she supposed it was bound to happen...

Why with her? Well, who knew?

Gokudera Hayato was a handsome man and a very intelligent one as well. He was more determined than anyone she knew. He smelled delightfully of musk which she rather liked. He sometimes had a smile on his face which made him look infinitely better than normal. She had counted all these feelings as appreciation for who he was, never anything more...

Until the day she had gone into the store room to get some books she would need and he had come in behind her looking for some books as well. He was an avid reader, she knew that much. She had often found him in the library with his glasses perched on his nose, his brow slightly furrowed and his mind probably a million miles away.

Admiration was what she had felt then.

Then those boxes behind her had threatened to crush her and he had saved her. Right then, though, with both of them covered from head to toe in dust and with his arm around her waist and his gaze boring into hers, Chrome couldn't help noticing the sudden rapid thump of her heart as she began to acknowledge a part of her heart she had thought had died a very long time ago.

Her fate had been sealed from that moment on. Nobody knew of their relationship as far as they were concerned and nobody bothered to find out. They were too different for each other, as she had also thought at first, but he warmed her some place she didn't know had been frozen shut.

Even now, as his lips claimed hers in a stolen kiss in the darkened hallway closet, one of many kisses they had shared before, she felt herself warm up again in that special place in her heart. It felt good to have someone. She couldn't tell anybody though. It was to their mutual benefit, they had decided that they should keep it a secret from everyone else. They would decide when to come out in the open.

The thrill of being a secret couple appealed to her and she loved the time she could spend with him, no matter how little...

A noise outside the door made them both stop, his lips now planted on her neck.

"Nee Takeshi-san, do you know what's happening with Hibari?" came Ryohei's voice from the other side of the door.

"Why would you think anything was wrong Sempai?" came Yamamoto's voice. Gokudera silently cursed and turned so Chrome would be covered if either idiot decided to come into the closet. It was a rather spacious place and she could hide easily. Also, she was an illusionist. There was little they had to worry about. Yamamoto may notice it though, having trained with illusions, so they had to be careful. They remained as silent as they could and listened on.

"I thought he had confessed to Haru already, so why are they acting like they've never met before?" Yamamoto's easy laugh followed this comment.

"Ah, Sempai. I already told you that he didn't confess. They aren't a couple yet. And anyway, your sister's getting married so Haru has her hands full. She should be busy helping with the preparations for the wedding as well..."

"That's true Sawada had better take care of her to the extreme!"

"Hahaha, calm down Sempai. Tsuna is going to take very good care of her. He loves her, nee?"

"Of course, to the extreme! I wouldn't accept him otherwise!"

"Speaking of relationships, what about you and Hana? When are you going to get married?"

"Er... well, I don't know. I have thought about it and I will ask her one day, but she's always so busy! I have my missions too so I don't know when I'll have the time... It's all so extremely confusing!"

"Well, you'll sort it out. I think Haru said these boxes go in the closet, right?"

Gokudera looked a bit irritated. They were going to be found out! Chrome was ready with her illusions. They could breeze past them without either of the parties knowing they were there, if she was good enough... and she probably was.

"Yamamoto-kun!" came Haru's call. Chrome and Gokudera sighed with relief as she called them away. Their secret was still safe, but they would need a better way of going about these things. Leaning down, Gokudera gave her one last kiss.

"I'll go first and make sure there's nobody there. We'll find a new hiding place later," he said in a deep murmur. She blushed and nodded. She watched him leave then sighed as she sagged against the wall of the small room. That had been a close one!

She thought back to the conversation that Ryohei and Yamamoto had been having outside. Hibari liked Haru? Well, it seemed a little obvious now that she thought about it. She had heard about Haru spending several nights in Hibari's bed. Chrome herself had seen Haru head down to Hibari's room once or twice. It had begun to seem like a normal occurrence. Haru never admitted this to anyone. Come to think of it, she hadn't even really said she liked him.

Chrome supposed that was normal too. It was rather hard to understand Kumo-san. It took a special kind of understanding really. Maybe Haru felt the same? She blushed enough times at the mention of Hibari's name. It had taken all of her effort for Chrome not to show her own blush when she heard Gokudera mentioned or saw him in the hall these days. It seemed they both had a lot more in common than they each cared to admit.

Still, her reaction when Chrome had asked her if she was okay with the wedding was a little unsettling. Why had she blushed that hard and changed the subject? Maybe she was undecided about who she loved? Chrome was not very well-versed in the wonders and workings of love, but she knew this couldn't be good. Poor Kumo-san...

Her biggest problem right then though, was getting out of the closet. A light blush stained her cheeks when she thought about where she was. She was acting different and she felt different. She was liking this new side of herself. Maybe she should show it a little more often... She would think about it. Two gentle taps on the door indicated that Gokudera was on the other side and the coast was clear.

Smiling to herself, she picked up a random item and opened the door. She smiled as she met his gaze again.

"I found what I was looking for, Arashi-san. Thank you for your help," she said and moved past him. It was a ritual they had come to have. Nobody ever actually caught them or they would wonder why Chrome had so many things 'stored' in the closet. It didn't hurt to be prepared for any such eventuality.

"Any time," he said meaningfully, shut the door behind him and went down the hallway in the opposite direction.


	22. Chapter 22

**I decided to switch things up a bit and I hope I haven't screwed this up in any way. I really thought hard to come up with this chapter and all it needs now is your opinions. I hope I haven't disappointed you guys and I will try to update again as soon as possible. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters or locations in this fan fiction story except for Hibari's grandfather. I only own the plot otherwise.**

Something was wrong.

It was very hard to tell, as far as Hibari was concerned, when something was wrong, but this was different somehow. She just _**knew **_it. He seemed a little more distant than usual and his frown was also not the same. Then there was that look in his eye... She couldn't shake the feeling that this tower of immovable strength had somehow, some way, been conquered by something.

"Haru-nii?" said Fuuta trying to get her attention. That's right. She had been talking to Fuuta when Hibari had passed by the kitchen. He hadn't paid any attention to them as Hibari normally would. He had quietly gone to the fridge, gotten his drink and exited the room. Nobody would have been the wiser. He was never one to broadcast his business anyway, but she had noticed. That was when she had gotten distracted.

"Ah, sorry Fuuta. I would love to help you with your work. Where did you say you were working on the project?" Fuuta smiled and looked at Haru. She had been like a big sister to him since he had started living with the Vongola. He also knew that she had gotten rather close to Hibari. He had heard Yamamoto and Ryohei talking about it. Apparently it was no secret to anyone but Haru herself.

"I'll be working in the gallery downstairs then I'll move everything to the gallery down town. I'll have the best chance of having my art seen there. According to the statistics, the gallery has a ninety seven percent chance of being visited by three major artists per day," he added beaming. Haru smiled back. Of course she was happy for him. Fuuta had some serious skills besides being able to rank things very well.

"Okay, so when do you want to meet?" she asked. He smiled down at his work and began packing away his papers.

"After you have talked to Hibari-nii," he said with a smile and walked out. Haru sighed and ran her finger around the rim of her cup. It was that obvious, was it? The whole house must know by now that she and Hibari had been getting along rather well. That was more than anyone could say about any of the other members of the family. She smiled to remember how she had fought against him and how threatening he had been... he still was, but she didn't mind so much. She felt that she understood him a little more now.

The question now was, what was bothering him? He had not been himself and she wanted to find out what it was. Maybe Yamamoto or Ryohei would know since the three of them seemed rather close. Yamamoto himself walked in not a minute later. He was dressed in his jogging suit so he had no doubt gone for a long run. He liked to do that sometimes to relax. She didn't get how making so much effort could be considered relaxing, but there it was. He greeted her ruffling her hair.

"Yo, Haru. Why are you sitting here all alone?" he asked going straight to the fridge. She hopped off her seat and went to the sink to wash her cup and saucer.

"I was just thinking. Takeshi-kun, is... is there something wrong with Hibari-san?" she asked. He was rather quiet so she turned to look at him. His expression had changed completely. He looked serious now. Haru almost took a step back at the intensity of that look. He took a sip of the cold water in his hands and looked out the window. He didn't answer for a long time, but when he did, she found she had been expecting that answer exactly.

"I think you might have to ask him that yourself," he said quietly. He turned and gave her a sad smile. She looked down at her hands wondering what could be the matter. If Yamamoto was worried, then it must have been something big. Seeing her distress, Yamamoto walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I think he could use the company," he said cryptically and walked out of the room.

She hadn't been wrong. Something was bothering Hibari and it was something big judging by Yamamoto's reaction. She wanted to find out. She knew better than anyone that she shouldn't meddle, but she wanted to know this. She put her cup away and turned leaning back against the sink. She wanted to find out and help if she could. He had been such a big help already so she should return the favour.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The door was locked.

She checked it for the fifth time, feeling the dread twist knots inside her stomach. She must be bothering him and he didn't seem to be in the mood for that. She had hoped he would be up to letting her in, but this was to be expected. Hibari was still the proud skylark he always had been. Pity was something he wouldn't tolerate and comfort was for the weak. If there was anything she learned from the one psychology class she had ever taken (and failed fabulously), it was that keeping these emotions in would affect him somehow.

She bit her lip and tried again to reassure herself, unsure of why she was still flogging a dead horse. He wouldn't open the door. He didn't want her there. He was deliberately keeping her out. He wouldn't have needed to lock the door to keep everyone else out. They stayed away naturally. No, this was a direct message to her. He didn't want her there.

It hurt a little to think that after everything so far, he still wasn't willing to let her in. He had kissed her twice, taken away her fear and, in some way, walked her through her heartbreak. After all that, he wasn't willing to share any of himself with her... well, not yet anyway. It was to be expected as well. He wouldn't change overnight.

But she wouldn't give up either. She wanted to know what was wrong and help him for a change. It was only fair after all. Smiling at her decision, she walked back to her room.

Hibari sat in his armchair staring at the sheers as they moved gracefully with the breeze from the open window. He had been right to lock the door, it seemed. He'd had a feeling she would come to see him but he didn't want her there. He didn't want to look weak, least of all in front of her. He sighed in the darkened room and put down his glass of brandy. He never drank, but this occasion warranted it... somehow. He got up slowly and walked to gaze outside the window. He was sad. He was irritated. He was not himself. He should call in sick and take a vacation.

He needed to go to his parents' home anyway. His estranged relatives would be there. He hadn't seen or heard from them in years and he wouldn't have heard from them in decades still if it wasn't for this situation. He looked again at the document in his hand and put it down on the desk.

He hadn't been in a situation like this in a very long time. It was almost sadistically nostalgic. He had received the document that morning and had to read it only once to understand the implications of what was printed there. He supposed he should have been prepared for this eventuality, but that had come as a shock.

The one man who had given a damn about him, the one who had taken over guardianship over him, the one who had taught him to defend himself and given him the strength he was very grateful for, was now dead.

His grandfather had been one of the more permanent fixtures in his life. After Hibari had spent a year in an orphanage, his grandfather had tracked him down and taken him in. The stubborn old goat would never really let up where Hibari was concerned, but he had never failed to show pleasure in his grandson. He had paid for everything Hibari chose to do. When he started working for the Vongola, he saw very little of the old man but they kept regular contact over the weekends. He had been the father Hibari needed. Now he was gone.

"Your parents are gone, but you are not," his grandfather had said to him once, "so make sure you live well and not shame them or their memory, understand?"

It had come out as an order, but Hibari had understood it as the old man's style of comfort. It had made him who he was and he was not ungrateful. Still, he couldn't help feeling the stab of loss. He had cared for the cranky elder. It was so typical of him not to tell Hibari he was dying. He knew his grandson would worry and that usually consisted of twenty four hour surveillance on his health and both of them would obviously disagree on the fact that he should be in a hospital.

At least he had left Hibari a letter and that was what Hibari had been holding that now lay abandoned on his desk. He would miss the old bloody bastard. He would have to get over it on his own and until he did, he didn't want to let Haru know anything. He didn't want to see her pity. That would be worse than anything he could imagine. He didn't want her to see him, vulnerable as he felt he was. He would not let her see that side of him. He still had his pride after all. He didn't want her to worry so much either as she no doubt would.

Sighing again, Hibari made his way to the bathroom to bathe then he would change and go to sleep. It had been a long day and it would be an even longer week. For now, he would have to keep his Kotori at a distance.


	23. Chapter 23

**This idea floated by a couple of times and I'm glad I could finally get a hold of it. I hope I have brought it out well (I'll know I've done well if you go "awww!" anywhere while reading this). I also hope that you like it. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters represented in this fan fiction story. I am responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Haru stood at the window in Hibari's office, having decided to find out once and for all what was wrong with him. She was very anxious. She had prepared a dozen conversations in her mind and was ready for several eventualities. A few made her laugh that she would imagine Hibari like that. He would no doubt be offended if he knew. Still, she wanted to help.

He was such a vivid symbol of strength and to have that compromised would mean a lot for the family and not in a good way. She sighed and tried to control her breathing as she looked up at the clock in the office. The secretary had said that he would be here at eight. That was in another ten minutes. It could have been ten years for all the tension she felt. What would he do if he found her here?

The constant ticking had an increasing effect on her anxiety and she was now fiddling with the curtains. He wasn't going to come, was he? No, she mustn't think that. She shouldn't be afraid. Someone who had held her as gently as he had countless times couldn't harm her for something this small. She just wanted to show her support for him.

Hibari walked in about a minute later, just as the clock indicated the beginning of the eighth hour. He noted her presence but only briefly. As she had thought, this wouldn't be easy. He sat down at his desk, calm as you please and proceeded to ignore her. Now what should she do? She would be bothering him by bringing it up. He wanted to work, didn't he? But then, if not now, when would she get the chance to talk to him again?

"You wanted to see me?" he said distractedly.

She nodded firmly to strengthen her resolve. She could do this!

"I... I wanted to ask you something..." she said taking a tentative step forward. She was playing nervously with her fingers and since she refused to meet his eyes, he could easily determine that she was afraid of him again. Well, he hadn't been exactly warm the last two or so days so he supposed it was natural. Still, he couldn't help being irritated that she feared him.

"It's about... about the other day. I came to see you... I wanted to know if there was anything wro..."

"I'm busy," he said curtly wishing this unsettling encounter would be over. He blatantly ignored her and turned back to his papers hoping she would take the hint and leave.

"But I just..."

"Really, Miss Miura, I have a lot to do and I'm sure you do too so there isn't any time for discussions."

She paused her movements feeling his words pierce her heart. Her defences crumbled bringing down whatever banner of hope she had brought with her. Her nervous fidgeting stopped and she looked up to meet his steely grey gaze. That was the Hibari everyone was afraid of. That was the Hibari she had known before she had gone to him that first night. He had closed the doors of his heart and had shut her out.

He was pushing her away, that much was evident, but was she that much of a bother to him? She shouldn't pry, but out of the goodness of her heart and feeling a sense of responsibility where he was concerned as is the way of all friends, she had wanted to try to help him get past whatever was bothering him. And he was casting her efforts aside like unwanted trash.

"But..." she said in a slightly choked whisper. He rose and went to the crystal pitcher of water near the window. If he could just get her out of the office, he could get back to figuring out a way to solve this new problem as well as all the ones heaped on him already. It was hard enough knowing that he had hurt her on purpose. Now he was angry with himself too.

A gentle breeze flowed in from the open window and played with his shirt and hair. She watched, admiring his silhouette and feeling another stab of pain. Her vision blurred and a hot tear began marking its path down her face. She only barely registered the fact that she was crying but she wasn't sobbing. Her heart was constricting, not expecting this much of a reaction to his outright rejection. She had expected pain, but not this crushing agony.

She didn't want him to see her like this. He would probably feel bad that he was the cause, but she didn't want to manipulate him into talking either.

She turned her back to him as well, ready to walk out but her feet would not obey. She couldn't take a single step forward. Noting the halt in her movement, he spoke again lowering his glass from his lips.

"I believe you have an appointment to make?"

She squeezed her eyes shut at his words. It hurt too much. In her heart, she knew he just wanted to be alone, but her head screamed at her to just leave him be. He would be happier that way...

No, he wouldn't be happier. He would be shouldering whatever burden he had alone. Her hands fisted at her sides as the battle between her better sensibilities and her emotions raged on. She'd heard the quiet meaning beneath those words. He might as well have shoved her out of the room forcefully and shut the door in her face for all the damage he was doing her.

She wanted to be there for him and the stubbornness in her would not let go of that. She did wish to respect his wishes though and there was always the chance of severing the fragile tie they had to each other. As if reading her mind, Hibari spoke again meaning only to end the battle and get her to leave once and for all.

"I want to be alone," he said.

She nearly gasped as those words reached her. She held her hands to her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. She couldn't do it. She couldn't leave him even if she was paid. No matter what, she would not give up. He would have to open up sooner or later and whatever he said, she would not give up on him.

She sobbed once and flew at him before she could stop herself or think twice about it. She threw her arms around him and hugged his back willing him to feel what she felt and understand what she wanted – what she had meant by coming here to him.

The water in Hibari's glass sloshed slightly as he steadied himself. He hadn't expected this at all. His eyes widened slightly feeling her warmth seep through his shirt and feeling her tremble behind him. She was that afraid of him but still she approached him. She was a brave one, his Kotori.

He looked down at her hands, resting firmly on his stomach and lay his glass down slowly. He had thought she would leave. He had expected her to leave. That would mean that later, he would have to look for her and find a way to mend the bridge he would have severed, but it wouldn't have been a problem.

This was completely unexpected.

And it felt rather nice.

He had tried to harden himself a little to endure this, but he found himself softening. Of course she was the only person in the world who could do that. She was the only person in the world who could make him forget everything he stood for. She was the one person in the world he would let into his world, and she was currently fighting tooth and nail to get in.

"I don't want to leave you alone," she sobbed. That seemed enough to produce a reaction from him. Her words were slightly muffled but he heard each one very clearly. She had shocked him. He hadn't been expecting such outright defiance from her, but then again, she wouldn't be his little Kotori unless she did. Realising his almost sudden change in mood from tense sombreness to resigned calmness, he raised a hand and laid it gently on hers.

She gasped at the contact. She had half expected him to fling her away and send her out of the room with a scathing glare. She had been prepared for it from the moment they made contact. She had been dreading his reaction and was hoping for the best though preparing for the worst. Hibari was the skylark of Namimori, the demon prefect, the strongest of Tsuna's guardians. He could end her life in a moment if he chose to and she wouldn't even be expecting it.

Still, she had to reach him somehow. She had to get him to understand. She just had to. If he despised her for her honesty in this matter, then so be it. She would not have hidden anything from him. That at least would give her the peace of mind that she had tried and failed rather than wondering what would have happened.

Now his hand lay on hers and she stopped. Gently, his fingers took each of hers and he intertwined them. Her eyes were widening by the minute. What was he doing? He wasn't hurting her, that much she knew and was thoroughly grateful for. He squeezed her hand briefly then turned back slightly to face her. She sniffled and looked up and her breath caught.

He was smiling!

The steely grey gaze that had pinned her in front of him when he had come in was replaced by such complete warmth that she could hardly breathe. A moment later, her face was buried in his chest and she was trapped in his embrace. What was happening?

"Thank you," he said in the gentlest of murmurs, his tone one of amused defeat although she didn't miss the undertones of sadness. She didn't think she heard him right, but how could she not when the memory of those words vibrating in the chest to which she was currently pressed, was engraved in her memory?

He wasn't letting go and she found she didn't want him to. Standing there in his arms, letting him draw whatever strength he needed for whatever had happened, she felt like the, luckiest, happiest woman alive.


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the next chapter! I have wrung whatever dregs I could from my imagination until this writer's block goes away, on top of which I'm in the middle of exams, but I think I can manage at least one or two updates a week. I hope you like what I have done with it so please enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters (except Hibari's grandfather) or locations in this fan fiction story. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Haru got up the next morning and stretched. She still had to take care of the fittings for the bridesmaids and ordering the flowers for the wedding. If she didn't there would be almost no time the next week. She had so much to do!

She got ready quickly and went down to the kitchen. She wanted to make a quick breakfast and exit the house so she could get to the tailor's on time. Just getting that one tailor to cooperate was a miracle in itself. He was the best so he was always so busy but Haru had known him for a long time so he was doing her a favour. Still, if she delayed, he would be fully booked for another five months before she could get him again so she couldn't take any chances.

Halfway through picking out the honey to spread on her ready toast, she remembered that she had left her pen and notebook with all the references and contacts on her desk. She sighed rather loudly and impatiently waited for the water to boil in the electric kettle. She grabbed a tea bag and the sugar.

"Okay, so after the tailor's I have to go see Fuuta about his project and then lunch with Kyoko then... then I think I have to go see Hana..." she said repeating her mental schedule out loud. She poured her tea and went up to her room thinking she might as well write down one or two more things she could do on her way to the rest of her errands. She could probably make another call or two while she was at it.

She pushed open the door and paused. In her room and by the dresser was Hibari Kyoya. He barely reacted, just idly reached for one or two of the cans of some sort of perfumed product and replaced them. This was the strangest thing she had seen in all her nineteen years. As far as she knew, he never came to her room unless it was important. With all that had happened and with Hibari being who he was, she didn't think he would be looking for small talk. She couldn't imagine what he wanted then though.

"Hibari-san..." she said and put down her breakfast on her desk then shut the door behind her, "is there something you wanted?"

He turned and put his hands in his pockets then looked at her.

"My parents died when I was five. I was sent to an orphanage for a year after that and it was hell. After that, I was sure nothing good would ever happen to me."

Haru sat down and listened. What was this about? She didn't understand but she probably would if she just listened.

"After my sixth birthday, I was called down to the office. I thought that maybe I was leaving that place once and for all and I wondered what my new foster parents would be like. Imagine my surprise when I met the old man in the seat there who looked like a much older version of my father. The first thing he did was call me a scrawny little imp and threaten the orphanage with legal action since they weren't taking very good care for me. I couldn't help laughing.

"He said he was my grandfather and he had been looking for me since he learned that his son had died almost two months before that day. Apparently he and my father hadn't been on very good terms but he wanted to make up for it by at least taking care of his grandson. He was proud that I had the family features. I reminded him of his father, he told me, so I had to live up to his expectations of greatness. I was more than grateful.

"He took me home and raised me as his own son. I was never to want for anything else and he made sure I was raised the right way. He wasn't lenient by any means and didn't spoil me, but he taught me almost everything I know."

Here he paused and Haru waited. The air suddenly got very heavy. This was getting more and more serious. She shifted slightly uncomfortably.

"I got a letter three days ago telling me that he had died last week."

Now she understood. He said it with little emotion but she was certain of what she had heard when he said it. She also heard what he was saying by telling her this story. He was letting her in in his own way. She would have smiled had that last statement not been said.

His grandfather had passed away. That explained why he had looked so sad before. He had lost the man he respected the most in the world. She wasn't quite sure what to do now that she knew. Before she could say anything, he spoke again.

"The funeral is in three days. I leave in the morning for my home and I'll be gone for a week," he said and walked out. Haru stared at her steaming cup of tea and let her mind wander. She had not had her parents around for a long while but she couldn't imagine what it must have been like for him not having any. Now the only father he had ever known was gone. He was virtually alone.

No wonder he had pushed her away. He had wanted to do this on his own. Telling her his plans was a clear invitation to join him, however. She thought about everything she had to do and suddenly it all paled in comparison.

She didn't want to leave Kyoko hanging and she wouldn't. It was her duty as a friend to see to it that things went smoothly. She picked up her phone in one hand and her toast in the other. She would go with him after all. A chance like this didn't come around every day. She would call the best people she knew to help out while she was gone.

A week for the funeral. She would have to begin packing right away. That would need another inventory. It would be a very busy three days but she would manage it somehow. She was sure Kyoko would understand too and see where she could help... but was she at liberty to share this information?

She supposed not. It must have taken an effort to come and tell her all this. He probably wouldn't want anyone else meddling. She would have to tell Kyoko something since she had already decided to go. Besides, she could be contacted if anything needed sorting.

She smiled and took another sip of her tea. Hibari trusted her. She had waited for that moment more than she had imagined and she was thoroughly pleased.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hibari leaned back in his chair and read his grandfather's letter again. In three days, he would be expected to attend the funeral. In three days, he would know whether he was going alone or not. In three days, he would officially bid farewell to the one man who meant the most in his life.

He had decided only that morning that if Haru was so eager to be a part of his world, that he would let her in at least in this small way. She would be grateful, that he already knew. He had gone to her room expecting to find her there, but apparently he had just missed her. It was practically a stroke of luck that she had come back in. She had been surprised and not scared this time. That at least had assured him that this was the right decision. He wasn't sure what he would have done if he read fear in her eyes instead.

He never liked revealing his past. Even Kusakabe knew only snippets and those he found out by accident or more typically, when Hibari felt he should know. This was one of the times that Kusakabe knew. He was more of a friend than Hibari had ever had. Next in line were Yamamoto and Ryohei who also knew. They would only share that information if they had no choice or otherwise with permission from him. Only Tsuna, their herbivore of a boss, had the right to know about it and they would keep it that way.

Now she knew too.

He wondered how she was taking it or if she would even come with him at all. If she did, well and good. If she didn't, it wouldn't change anything. He had chosen to be close to her, but this would be the deciding factor as to whether he should continue his pursuit or not.

He didn't want to face his relatives alone, particularly since he was in such a sombre mood. He would have taken Kusakabe, but he would be needed to take care of business in Namimori, on top of which, he was the only one allowed to call Hibari directly in the face of an emergency. Besides, there were one or two things that needed Hibari's attention that he very clearly could not indulge in since he would have more important things to do. That was no excuse for slacking off so he would leave Kusakabe in charge of them.

There was always the choice of Ryohei, Yamamoto or Dino but somehow, he doubted he could get a moment's peace around them if he needed it. Haru was the only choice he had as far as he could see. He needed someone and she had offered herself so willingly the day before.

He still remembered how she had suddenly hugged him and all the fight had gone out of him. For once, he was defied and had nothing to say about it. For hours after that, he had been in a lighter mood than he had thought he would be in. That was part of the reason he wanted her with him. It was strange that he should care at all whether she came or not.

He was used to having nobody. He had gone independent at sixteen and his grandfather had let him. He was never really alone since he had that cranky old man to set him to rights every now and again, but that would change.

And for reasons beyond his comprehension, the thought of having Haru with him gave him immense relief. That was another part of the reason. Now it would just be up to her. He had a report to hand in before the very loud Storm Guardian voiced his complaints. In Hibari's current mood, he would wager that that scenario wouldn't end very well.

He had three days to tie up any loose ends and the funeral preparations were not to go on without his being notified. That was also in the letter. Hibari was in charge of it all.

The old man was being selfish. His eldest son was still alive and well. He had three more, aside from Hibari's own father, and two daughters all of whom would probably show up to the function with their families as was again mentioned in the letter. It was a final request so he would honour it and go. He would have to endure his "family" for that one week after which he could see them again in the afterlife.

He didn't miss them. They always shunned him for being the child of the son that disowned his own father. On top of that, he was despised for becoming Hibari Ryuuji's favourite. It was no secret that the old man had been upset with his sons. Three of them were in faraway cities, one was estranged and only one stayed. That one was his second favourite. Hibari supposed that in his orphaned grandson, Ryuuji could start over from the beginning and do it right.

That didn't make Hibari any more popular with his aunts and uncles, but that was the long and short of it. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shoved the matter aside. He could deal with that as it came. How well he dealt with it now depended on his Kotori.


	25. Chapter 25

**So, I have finished my exams, but I want to announce a possible future mini- hiatus now so I can get all of you ready for it. I have to go for an exchange program but if there is accessible internet there, I will continue to post. Before then though, I will do my best to give you as many chapters as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think! Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters involved with the exception of the OC's. Otherwise the plot is mine and nothing else.**

Hibari parked the car in the massive driveway and got out. He was at his grandfather's home in the country. This was where his grandfather wanted his ashes scattered. This was where he was raised and trained. He sighed as memories came flooding back – both good and bad. Then he turned to Haru to see her reaction to the home he grew up in.

Haru looked around in awe. The place was huge! It was a traditional Japanese style house with a beautiful garden surrounding it. Plum and peach blossom trees were all around them. They would look lovely when they bloomed with the perfectly manicured grass at the front. The same trees lined the driveway from the front gate which was about half a mile from where they now were. Off to her left which was the right of the house, she saw a stone path leading further into the trees which carefully concealed what lay there. She could hear and see so much nature. It was a wondrous place.

Hibari smirked watching her look around. She liked it too. That made him feel better about bringing her along. Of course the sheer size of the place would cow anyone, but he hadn't realised how much he had wanted her to like it. It was evident now by the strange relief he felt. He pulled their bags out of the car and set the alarm then walked around to her side.

"Oh no, I can carry those Hiba..."

"Kyoya. Call me by my name while we're here," he said and walked on ignoring her offer to carry the bags. Haru stood rooted to the spot unsure whether her ears were really functioning properly. Had he just asked her to call him by his first name? She blushed at the thought of being so informal with Hibari. Did that mean that they were in a relationship already?

Well, they had kissed, but he hadn't said he liked her. The confession made all the difference. People kissed for any number of reasons these days anyway and the kisses they shared had been no different if you thought about it. The first time, she had been repaying a debt and the second time, he was calming her down. There was no meaning to those kisses... right?

"Haru," he said interrupting her mental battle with herself. She flushed deeper and went to the door with him. She stood deciding whether to knock or just enter since she wasn't a resident there when the door flew open of its own accord.

"Ah! Kyo-chan! You have arrived at last! Come in, come in!" said a stout woman in a bright blue kimono. She smiled brightly at Hibari who scowled at the childish use of his name then she turned and noticed Haru. The shock was evident on her face but she was very clearly not displeased.

"And who is this lovely young lady? Oh my! You are pretty, please come in!"

Haru smiled nervously and took off her shoes then stepped in. The wide hallway was perfectly polished and very neat. Whoever took care of this house took great pains to make sure everything was in perfect place. The paintings on the wall all depicted floral murals or vivid natural scenes. Clearly, whoever owned this house loved nature too.

"This is Miura Haru," said Hibari stepping into the hallway. Anyone could mistake those words with the way he said them. It almost sounded as if he wanted them to be mistaken for some thing more... intimate.

"Oh, you can leave those there Kyo-chan, I'm sure someone will come and take them for you. I'm glad you told me you were bringing company! I wouldn't have guessed it but your room is ready..." she said looking at both of them so Haru didn't know which one of them she was addressing. Well, they were obviously in separate rooms. It was only proper after all. Besides, it would reflect badly on her character. His relatives would probably not like her if that happened. Haru shuddered. If Hibari's relatives were anything like him, she didn't want to imagine their scorn.

She didn't miss the look the older woman gave Hibari, however and it gave her pause. She turned to him the question very clear in her eyes but he said nothing. She really hoped he wasn't planning anything. She hadn't been prepared for this at all. Who was this woman? How come she knew so much about Hibari? Was she his mother?

"That's the head maid, Akino-san. She has been with my family for as long as I can remember," said Hibari fondly when Akino's back was turned.

"Now then, how long have you been together with my Kyo-chan?"

"Aren't you being a bit nosy Akino-san?" asked Hibari rather calmly. Well, it was no wonder really.

"I don't think so... and anyway, when did you start keeping secrets from me?" Hibari smiled. Haru caught the admiration in his eyes. Clearly she was a very special person in his life.

"Have the others arrived yet?" he asked. Akino turned her head slightly and sighed. Haru figured that he was talking about his relatives.

"Not yet. For now you have the house to yourselves. They should be arriving soon though. I hope they at least respect Hibari-sama's memory..." Here she paused for a bit, her voice taking on a slightly saddened note and then she beamed at them and led them into a large room off to the right. Clearly Hibari's grandfather was well-loved in his home.

Like every other room they had passed on their way there it was very beautifully decorated. Tatami mats covered the floor and in the middle of the room was a rather large low table that could comfortably seat about ten people with soft cushions.

To the left were three brown sofas all arranged around another table. Somehow, in the midst all this traditional decoration, they didn't seem thoroughly out of place. Beyond the sofas, the wall to the far left opened up to a magnificent view of the garden and what looked like a pond. There were flowers in the corner and more murals and paintings on the walls. From the looks of it, this was the common room.

"Sit down, sit down. Make yourself at home! I'll get us some nice tea. Would you like some green tea? Oolong tea? Ginseng tea? Maybe I'll just get everything and let you choose, hmm? I do hope you're not allergic to anything Miura-san," she called out disappearing into the hallway. Apparently she didn't particularly care for a reply to that because she was gone. Well, it was a good thing that she wasn't allergic to anything then, thought Haru with a sigh.

Hibari waited until Akino had gone on without them before he pulled Haru out through another door and into the vast gardens. If she had thought the front of the house was beautiful, this was amazing!

There was an island in the middle of a pond with a single tree in the middle of it with a wooden bench under it. It wasn't just some old rickety bench either but one of fine wood. Haru had to wonder how it battled the elements. The pond stretched across the grounds and was bordered by trees on each side. To the far right was a path leading away from that and into some more plants. Ahead of her was yet another path. There were bridges connecting all three paths to the island and each had a simple elegance. They were not ordinary by any means but they were not gaudy or showy in any way either.

Whoever had come up with the plans for this place really had an eye for detail. Even the statues on the grassy bits seemed to be exactly where they were meant to be. Hibari led her across the bridge and to the island. She smiled watching the ducks in the pond. Peering in, she saw several of the biggest koi fish she had ever laid eyes on. This place was a paradise! She couldn't imagine anything she had ever seen matching up to this now.

He led her down the path straight ahead and Haru heard the sound of flowing water. She wondered what he was going to show her next. Through the trees, she saw a grassy patch ahead. When they came through it, she saw a stream running through the garden and away. Directly ahead of them was what looked like a temple. Perhaps it was the family's temple? To one side were a number of tombstones. Her curiosity was sparked, but she didn't dare go there just yet. Hibari might not like it and this wasn't the best time to annoy him.

"My grandfather will be laid to rest here," he said quietly. She turned to him hearing the sadness in his voice and she felt a little guilty for enjoying the view and not focusing on him. Still, how was she going to comfort him anyway? Well, if she remembered correctly, he had said that just her presence was enough. She didn't think so but as long as she was helping, it was okay, she supposed.

"Seven Generations of Hibari have lived here and died here," he said looking at the grave stones. She couldn't quite tell if he was just stating a fact or if he felt anything about it. Haru took a deep breath and slipped her hand into his. It was an impulse action. There was nothing else she could think of doing but she had sensed that he needed the comfort. This much should be okay.

He didn't pull his hand away and he didn't say anything. He did squeeze her hand though and in that moment, Haru fancied she had shared something very intimate with the brooding Skylark. Their silence was interrupted by a commotion a ways behind them and Haru's hand was about to slip back out of his when he gripped it. He didn't want to let go! This would be embarrassing. What if whoever it was got the wrong idea?

Her panicked gaze met his but the look he gave her encouraged no argument.

"Ah! Kyo-san! I heard you were around! And you have brought a guest..." said a woman walking towards them gleefully. Behind her, three men followed, all older than either Hibari or Haru herself. Hibari's grip on her hand tightened slightly and she noticed the slight tick in his jaw although all this was carefully masked in bored nonchalance.

Enemies, that look told her.

Haru put on her best smile ready for anything. At last the relatives had arrived. She was sure she would later wonder what had possessed her to come, which seemed to be a running gag whenever she had gone to Hibari's room in the past. Well, that had always had its different outcomes. She should just wait to see what would come of this...


	26. Chapter 26

**Next chapter up! I have worked extra hard to revive my creativity and I think this will be the right amount of drama for the story. Still, let me not decide by myself and let you tell me what you think, so please R&R? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or Hibari or Haru. The rest are my creation as well as the locations here. The plot I also claim as mine and any similarity between it and any other is purely coincidental.**

"Ah, Kyo-chan, don't look so moody now. You're with family, aren't you?" said the woman as she neared them. She was very pretty and a little tall. Her fingers were perfectly manicured and her hair was done up perfectly. Her make-up was also very well done and her jewellery served to compliment her flawless skin and perfect wardrobe. Everything about her screamed perfect princess. She did have grey eyes like Hibari's which seemed to be common amongst the other men behind her. They were not all the same shape though.

"Well, are you going to introduce us then Kyoya?" Haru stood her ground feeling suddenly defensive. But maybe she wasn't so bad?

She held her hand out to Haru and smiled. Haru took her hand. It seemed softer than any hand Haru had ever touched. She did notice the glint in the woman's eyes though and it unsettled her a bit.

"I'm Hanazawa Kurumi, Hibari's aunt. You can call me Kurumi-chan. You look so much cuter up close, don't you think so Kyoya?" she asked turning her gaze to him. Hibari didn't reply or look at her for that matter. He seemed more preoccupied with the biodiversity of the grass at their feet. Clearly he wanted nothing to do with these people. Haru bit her lip nervously.

"Well, of course you do. You don't make any mistakes with the girls you choose after all, hmm? What's your name darling?" she asked.

"Miura Haru," she said, her voice trembling slightly.

"Oh, a shy one. Don't worry, we don't bite... much."

Kurumi laughed and turned to the men behind her pulling Haru with her. Haru looked back at Hibari who let go of her hand as she was taken towards the men. "Come, I have to introduce you to the rest of the house. Kyoya can't keep you under lock and key forever, now can he?

"These are my brothers, that's Ryu, the oldest," she said pointing them out to Haru, "this is Keita, the second oldest and Kenji, our youngest brother. The fourth brother is on his way with his wife and their little daughter as well. I hope you're good with children. There are quite a few here. Have you had a chance to see the rest of the house?"

Kurumi dragged Haru away and left the men alone. Hibari didn't for one second believe that they meant the very best. Kurumi had always had something against him so it was no wonder either. He looked at the three men defiantly.

"Come to claim part of the fortune, Kyoya?" asked Kenji with a smirk. He was the one closest to Hibari's age. His hair was dyed dark red and he had pierced his ear. He was decidedly handsome and had had his fair share of trouble with women in the past. He had a grudge against Hibari because the brat had stolen his thunder and his father's affection away from his own son.

"Kurumi is right though. That girl is pretty. Haru-chan, was it? I might just think of adding her to my conquests."

Hibari glared at him for that. Ryu slapped him in the back of the head and crossed his arms.

"You have had enough girls Kenji. Leave Kyoya's girl alone. I didn't think Suki-chan would be very pleased with you if she heard. Speaking of which, go and get that silly girl before she hurts herself."

Keita laughed at that and slapped his younger brother's back.

"Ryu's right Ken-chan. You sure do know how to pick them. Speaking of which, I had better go and see how Maria is doing. She's pregnant again you know... Now it's just up to Kyo-san here to sire an heir. Even Ken-san has a few bastard children to his name, don't you brother? I gather that girl is the one who will bear you that heir, eh?" he said turning to Kyoya with a grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's enough from both of you. Go and tend to your spouses. There is much I have to discuss with our dear nephew," said Ryu with a lot of seriousness. Kenji smirked and shrugged off his brother's hand.

"Very well. I think I'll go and find that cute little Haru-chan. She's obviously going to be family now, isn't she?" He threw his head back and walked away laughing while Hibari glared daggers at him. Keita noticed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Er, I'll go and see that he doesn't get in trouble then. Nice to see you again Kyo-san," he said with a smile and left Hibari with his eldest uncle.

"It's obvious to everyone that father loved you more than his own sons," said Ryu getting straight to the point. That was at least one thing he liked about this uncle. Keita's humour sometimes grated on Hibari's nerves although he admitted that he was no worse than Dino in that respect. Kenji, he didn't like at all. Their rivalry went way beyond that of brothers. If Hibari succeeded at something, Kenji would try to make sure he beat Hibari at something else. Now he was after Haru and he would not allow it if he had to beat the arrogant jerk to within an inch of his life.

"I think he gave you this house if I'm not wrong. He did say he was leaving you to deal with a large part of his inheritance, but you will probably be inheriting as much as the rest of us. He treated you as a son, but he was a fair man.

"I know this will probably bring a lot more enmity between us, but I spoke to the others and asked that in the interest of respecting our father's memory, we at least try to get along during this visit. I won't promise to pretend to like you and I know you don't like any of us. That's an accepted fact and I won't insult my father by pretence. We can at least try to be civil, however.

"After that, we can go our separate ways and never have to cross paths again. Can you promise me to at least try to do this? I will do my best to keep Kenji away from your woman in the mean time and Keita has also promised to try."

Hibari nodded and began to walk away.

"For what it's worth, Kurumi is right. You have chosen a pretty one. I hope she's worthy to carry on the name," said Ryu turning to head toward the gravestones near the temple.

Hibari smirked at that comment and continued walking. He could do civility. He had been doing that for almost all his life, having spent it around people he didn't particularly like. Yes, he could be civil. Right then though, he wanted to find Haru and make sure she wasn't with Kenji. That would be a problem and he would probably break his promise to Ryu.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru's head was spinning by the time she was introduced to the last of Ryu's children. She excused herself and went to the kitchen. The place was filled with the smell of delicious food and servants rushed about everywhere. Akino beamed when she saw Haru and asked her to sit while she brought her some water.

"I suppose you have met Kyo-chan's uncles and aunt. The last two are on their way with their own families. This house will be full to capacity and I will have a lot more to do," she said with a sigh. A few servants rushed past with plates of uncooked rice and vegetables to put together. It was a hive of activity and Haru watched enraptured.

"Have you met them all?" asked Akino dipping her spoon into her pot and tasting it. She smiled, added a bit of pepper and continued stirring.

"I think so. Kurumi-chan has been showing me around. I didn't know Hib... I mean, Kyoya-san had a family this big. It's rather nice to know." Haru smiled over her cup and let her mind wander. She had been an only child for as long as she could remember. Her own parents never kept contact with their relatives so she had only seen her grandparents maybe once or twice.

Otherwise, they were never at home. After she had turned sixteen and Tsuna had inherited the title of Vongola Tenth, she had moved into the Vongola mansion with the rest of her friends and she had never had to be alone again.

How nice it must be to have such a large family, she thought. She also didn't understand why Hibari didn't like his family so much. So far, everyone he had met had been very good to her and rather friendly. It was a little strange, she thought, although there was definitely something strange about Hibari's aunt. She was very nice and friendly, but Haru couldn't shake the feeling that this was all a set up. Oh well, maybe she was imagining things.

"There you were," came a silky baritone voice from the doorway. Both Haru and Akino looked up to see Kenji leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face. Haru had seen that smile before and it unsettled her completely.

"Ah, Akino, you were here too. Long time no see, eh? I'm glad to see you're doing well..."

"Hibari Kenji, don't give me that smile. I raised you myself so I know you have something planned. You had better not be planning anything funny or I will take you on myself. I may be old, but I'm not weak," said Akino severely. Kenji laughed and walked into the kitchen chuckling.

"Why do you always suspect me of something? And now you're going to embarrass me in front of a very pretty young lady? That's mean of you Akino-chan..."

"Look at you disrespecting your elder like that. Use the right honorific you manner-less boy. Do you think I'm one of those girls you keep chasing every which way?" He chuckled again and sent an apologetic look towards Haru. Halfway through Akino's rant, he winked at her with a smile Haru was sure was meant for her.

She flushed several shades of red and concentrated on the water in her cup. Was he aiming for her now? She hadn't missed his compliment when he called her a "pretty young lady" either. This didn't look good. He was handsome and he seemed to be rather nice. Haru wasn't sure what it was about Hibari's family that he didn't like, but her instincts told her not to take anything here at face value. Hibari never just disliked anyone without reason.

He hadn't talked much to Haru and Kyoko in the beginning, but he didn't dislike them. He just didn't bother with them altogether. Now, looking at the laughing man before her being chided by Akino-san as if he was seven years old, Haru thought that she would have to be careful.


	27. Chapter 27

**And another chapter! Wow, I think I'm on a roll here! I will try as much as possible to reach the thirties chapters before I leave the country in about a week. Hope you like the new chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters involved except the OC's and the current character location. Otherwise, I own the plot and Akira Amano owns everything else.**

"Well, think what you want Akino-chan, but I promise that my intentions towards Miura-san are perfectly pure. I just wanted to show her the lake," Kenji said raising his hands in surrender and partly to shield him from Akino's wooden spoon.

"You know I don't trust you farther than I can throw you and that isn't far. If you ruin this gathering with your nonsense again, pretty girl or no, I will show you precisely why I am in charge of this house, do you understand?" she said. Haru quietly put her cup down and shifted in her seat. She hadn't seen someone be scolded this much since the last time Reborn was in the Vongola Mansion. The thought made her smile. She missed everyone now. Kyoko would have kept her company, but somehow, being there with Hibari was rather comforting.

"I don't think we've formally met," said Kenji turning to her, "I'm Hibari Kenji, Kyo-kun's youngest uncle, as I believe my sister told you." He held his hand out to her as Akino glared at him. Haru smiled tentatively and took his hand. He gripped her fingers and lifted them to his lips then kissed the back of her hand. Haru held her breath having never had something like that happen to her.

Kenji was the youngest of Hibari's uncles and he couldn't be thirty years old yet. He could have been a model for how handsome he was. Looking at his eyes from this proximity, she noted subtle hints of green swimming in the stormy grey of his irises. They were very pretty eyes, she had to admit, and it was no wonder that Akino treated him like a playboy. No doubt he used all this charm and more in getting any girl he wanted...

Then he gave her a meaningful look and smiled before Akino smacked him in the head with her wooden spoon.

"I am very serious about this Kenji. Go and find that girl you brought and try romancing her. Maybe then you can actually bring a legitimate heir into the family and let your poor brother relax. Your grandfather would have been very ashamed of you," she said handing the spoon to another servant as she got a clean one.

"No more than usual, Akino-chan," he replied holding his sore head and wincing slightly at the barrage heading his way.

"If I hear you've bothered Kyo-chan or this young lady at any point while you're here, I will do more than just smack you with a spoon. Don't toy with me young man." Kenji laughed apologetically but he was glad she was fine. That woman was not to be underestimated. The house wouldn't be the same without her around. At least the old man had liked her well enough to keep her around. They agreed on that at least. It was hard not to like Akino after all. She had that quality that everyone just loved. Even Haru seemed to like her, which was more than he could say for his current conquest, Suki...

"I promise I will be on my very best behaviour because you asked me so nicely," he said and kissed her cheek, "I'll just take Miura-san out to the lake and be back as soon as I've finished her house tour. No funny business, I promise."

Akino gave him a look that told him that she clearly didn't trust him but nodded anyway.

"If he tries anything, you just come and tell me, okay dear? I'll let you go this time, but you had better keep your promise. Now run along. I don't like letting anyone out there when it's dark."

"Thank you Akino-chan. We'll be back before you know it. Will you accompany me then Miura-san?" he asked bowing and holding out his hand to take hers. Haru smiled at Akino uncertainly. Should she really go with this guy? He seemed trustworthy enough and she would have Akino's threat to hold against him. She could just tell Akino if anything happened. She seemed even more dangerous than Hibari in that respect. If she had helped raise him, she was probably not to be taken lightly.

Besides that, he already had a girlfriend, so she could be partially safe. That look he had about him made her wary, but she would be careful. She hadn't been sitting idle when she was with the Vongola. She had taken a few defence classes so he would end up very bruised if he did try anything.

"You don't have to go with him if you don't want to dear. I will completely understand," said Akino beaming at her. Haru laughed and shook her head.

"Akino-chan, you wound me..." said Kenji holding his hand over his chest in mock anguish.

"I'll go, I haven't seen the lake yet," Haru said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay. Half an hour. Any more and I'll come after you myself. Get going then."

Akino turned back to her pot and Kenji led Haru out through the kitchen door and back into the garden. They took the second path that Haru had seen leading away from the tree with the island. She followed him as closely as she dared down the stone path leading further into the trees.

"I didn't know this place was so big," she said liking the rush of adventure. She was sorely tempted to slip into her imagination world and see herself as a free spirit frolicking in the woods on an exciting adventure.

Before she really could let her imagination run free, they got to the lake and her breath caught. The water stretched for about twenty miles all around with the hills in the distance. The view from here was breathtaking.

A smile dawned slowly on her face as she looked out over the sun-kissed water. So enraptured was she that she completely missed the look Kenji gave her. He was uncharacteristically proud of the house now. She smiled obviously liking what she saw and something in him jumped for joy. Then she turned that smile to him and it was his turn to become unsettled.

For the first time in years, one smile had done something to him that thousands of others hadn't. He felt a kind of protectiveness he didn't quite like. It was going to mess with his plans if this young girl affected him this much. She seemed to notice and her smile immediately turned to concern.

"Are you okay? I think we should turn back..." she said looking back at the path. Kenji looked at Haru and smiled slightly. Kyoya had found himself an interesting girl. Admittedly, Suki was a little dumb. It was amazing that he was dating her at all. She was rather clumsy and knew very little about anything so they couldn't have a meaningful conversation. His thoughts had taken a rather interesting turn now that he had taken a good look at Haru.

"I'm fine, Miura-san," he said with a fond smile then brought her attention to a structure a ways from the lake shore. "Would you like to sit down? The view, for some reason, is even better from there."

Haru nodded and followed him. It was a little house also in Japanese style but much less extravagant. The decorations were very simple, but they seemed to fit right into place to make the place more beautiful. It was surprisingly well maintained with not a trace of dust anywhere.

"What is this place?" she asked looking around.

"This is where I used to come with my brothers and our mother. She loved this house. Sometimes she would play something for us," he said picking up a rectangular box. Inside was a wooden flute in amazing condition. "This was hers. We would only come here to be happy. It was a rule she made up for us. If we got grumpy or angry, she wouldn't let any of us into the house until all of us were cheerful. It wasn't hard with her around."

Haru turned to the wide window as he put the box back in its place and joined her at the window. There were several seats around it and they occupied two of them as they looked out over the lake. He had been right. The view from there was more amazing. The sun seemed to dance very comfortably on the lake's waters and reflected rather beautifully on the surroundings. It was a very calming place.

"It's beautiful..." she whispered.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied and looked back out over the lake, "have you known Kyoya for very long?" Haru started at his question. She supposed it was valid, with her being a stranger and all.

"I've known him for about six years, I guess that's a long time."

"I suppose it would be. Have you been dating for that long then?" he asked.

"No, I... I wouldn't exactly say we're... dating per say..." Kenji chuckled at that and gave her another meaningful look. It was hard to miss the gleam in his eyes.

"He must be working too hard or there's something in the water where you are... He has to be mad to leave a pretty girl like you in the open like that. Someone might try to snatch you away from him."

Haru flushed and turned to look at the water again. He was flirting with her now and it was making her a little uncomfortable. She wanted to get back. He seemed to notice and although this was a rather pleasant ambience, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Maybe you'd like to go back? Akino will come barrelling down that path soon," he said with another smile. She nodded and he led the way back. It was a rather quiet trip and when they got back, it was to Hibari's firm glare.

Kenji ruffled her hair and walked past Hibari with a smirk as he headed into the house. Haru stood in front of him feeling as if she was under intense scrutiny. This did not look like it was going to end well at all.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 up! I'm having fun with this part of the story so the next few chapters will hold a few surprises here and there so sit tight! In the mean time, enjoy this chapter and your views are always highly appreciated. Please let me know what you think? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of its original characters. Other characters in this fanfic are purely of my own creation as well as the location of this chapter. Any resemblance to any other place, real or imagined is purely coincidental.**

Haru began twiddling her fingers and looked down feeling a lot like she did when she was in trouble and in front of her parents as a child. This was ridiculous. She hadn't done anything wrong and according to Akino's explicit instructions, they had come back almost immediately. She stilled her movements and looked up at him with a smile that completely caught him off guard.

"Kenji-san was showing me the lake. I didn't think there was one close by. Your grandfather's house is beautiful," she said confidently and walked up to him. She was going to go to the kitchen to assure Akino that she was safe and sound then maybe go up to her room and unpack... wherever that room was. She would find that out from Akino too.

When she got close enough, Hibari caught her arm to stop her. She looked up at him, a hint of fear creeping into her expression and up her spine. The hard glint was back in his eyes and he was being awfully quiet. He stared at her for a long while then he took her hand and dragged her with him through the living room and into one of the empty rooms.

Keita who had just sat down with Kenji and Ryu saw the scene and raised an eyebrow.

"Trouble in paradise already?" he asked and sipped his tea. Kenji leaned back with a smirk on his lips. Keita noticed it and Ryu frowned.

"What did you do Kenji? You know we're meant to get along here. Does our father's memory mean so little to you?"

"What do I care about that old man? He never liked any of us, me least of all. Why should I honour the memory of a man who never saw me as anything more than an immature hopeless idiot?" When his brother didn't answer, Kenji got up and walked away. "I have to go find Suki and show her around town so she doesn't get lost..."

Keita watched him walk away and sighed looking down at his tea. Ryu leaned back and sighed looking up.

"He still doesn't know Ryu, so don't lose your head over this."

"I know that Keita. I just wish Katashi would get here already so we can get this done as soon as possible. This whole week is going to be murder on my nerves."

"And coming from you, that's saying something," added Keita with a chuckle. "Well, cheer up. You have me at least, and your lovely wife Hinata... and all your children. When dad said he hoped you continued the line, you took that really seriously huh?"

Ryu smiled despite himself and got up to walk to the window. Kenji might prove to be a little bit of a problem, but he had anticipated this. Kenji never stuck to the rules or listened to him anyway. Katashi was the true voice of reason amongst them and then Keita who had his fair share of the Hibari temper.

Speaking of the Hibari temper, that girl was about to get a fair taste of it if Ryu had read Kyoya's expression right. That boy had every bit of his father in him. It was just a pity that Kuro hadn't lived long enough to see what a fine son he had. He had made a good choice in that girl too. A Hibari never chose a weak woman as a spouse, which was more than he could say for that ditz of a girl Kenji had brought with him. Haru had real potential... on top of which she reminded Ryu so much of his wife when they had first met.

If that was the case, she could handle Kyoya just fine. He smiled and went to sit back down next to Keita. It was going to be a long week so he might as well enjoy what little peace he could.

Meanwhile, Hibari had pulled Haru into an empty room and shut the door behind him. She gasped with a startled "Hahi!" and stiffened when he trapped her with her back to the wall. She was afraid of him again and it irritated him but he had to wonder why she was now afraid. Had she already done something unseemly with Kenji? If that guy had laid even a finger on her, he was going to do damage.

She noted the harsh glare in his eyes and felt herself tremble despite her natural urge to stand up for herself. An angry Hibari was nothing to laugh about. She met his gaze though, unable to tear it away. She would much rather face him and know what was coming than not to see it coming. With him, you never really did know.

"Do you like him?" he asked. Haru thought he might be joking, but Hibari didn't make jokes. He was completely serious. Her father couldn't be more serious if he was receiving a D grade on her report card, and that had been a pretty big deal the last time it happened.

"Do I... what do you mean do I like... are you jealous?" she asked, a gleam coming into her eyes. He didn't admit it but he didn't deny it either. Instead he asked her again.

"Did you do anything with him?" Haru was getting fed up with this. Her irritation was quickly replacing whatever guilt she felt at fraternising with the 'enemy.'

"No, I didn't do anything with him," she said getting rather offended, "He just took me out to see the lake and as I said, I think it's the prettiest thing I've ever seen. After that, we came right back now please stop treating me like a convicted felon."

Hibari caught the spark in her eyes. She was serious and she was getting annoyed. Her skin was flushing a rather becoming shade and her features were slowly turning to rage. One more push and she would fly into one, no doubt. What a temptation that was... Tamping down the urge to do that, he turned his face from hers relieved that nothing had happened, then he turned back to meet her gaze. He needed to warn her before it was too late.

"Make sure he doesn't get too close. Kenji is dangerous and he has something against me. He'll do anything to get back at me and if he has you... Just stay away from him."

With that, he left the room and Haru slid down the wall, her mind in a near daze. How could he make her feel so many things in such a short time? How could her emotions so easily switch from guilty nervousness to irritation? That didn't happen very often to her.

And what had Hibari been about to say? If Kenji had her, then...? She smiled despite herself imagining what the end of that statement could possibly be. Hibari might be jealous, if her suspicion was correct and the thought made her heart race a bit. She flushed at her thoughts right then and covered her face with her hands.

If not, he simply didn't want to have to take care of the problem she would probably have on her hands if she did get associated with him.

She sighed. That was probably the reality. Oh well, it was a nice thought while it lasted. She got up again and reached for the door knob. Nothing good would come out of her imagining a life with Hibari. It was never going to happen so she might as well get used to it and move on as quickly as possible.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Akino put the last of the stew she had been making into a big bowl and turned to see Haru.

"Ah, you're safe, I see. I won't have to beat some sense into that boy then. I hope you brought your appetite with you from the city. I have a feast here and it isn't going to eat itself..." she said with a smile. Haru giggled at that and went to sit next to her watching her put the finishing touches to the various dishes.

"Have you lived with Kyoya-san's grandfather for very long?" she asked leaning her cheek into her palm.

"I suppose it would be a very long time. I came to Hibari-sama's house looking for work almost fifty four years ago... My how the time flies."

"That _**is**_ a long time. I don't think my parents were even born yet."

"Well, if you want, I can tell you all you want to know, but somehow, I think Kyo-kun will be better placed to tell you that."

Haru didn't miss the gleam in Akino's eyes as she said that and it made her blush.

"He likes you, you know?" said Akino covering a dish ready to be served.

"Who does? Hi... I mean Kyoya-san?" Akino laughed.

"Who else did you think? And don't worry about using his first name. I noticed that isn't a normal thing for you so you keep using his last name... It takes time for a Hibari to warm up to anyone and when they do, they never let go. You've noticed, haven't you?" Haru looked down at her fingers blushing even more.

"My Kyo-kun has been through quite a lot. The former mistress was with him for barely two years before she passed, may she rest in peace, and before that, he had lost his parents. I don't think he took that too well. I had a hard time of it trying to thaw that heart of his. He isn't the only one either. All the men of this family are fiercely loyal and they take losses rather hard. I haven't heard a single Hibari talk about divorce and Hibari-sama had five other brothers.

"You should have seen him when he was little. He didn't talk much and I was really worried that maybe the sudden losses of those close to him had affected him beyond anything I could do to help... Ah, that child gave me a fright." Here Akino laughed and turned to lean against the counter.

"He's not a bad sort. He's just very particular... about everything. If he chose you and actually brought you here, there has to be a reason. Don't let him intimidate you too much," added the old woman with a smirk.

"I guess it was a little obvious, huh?" asked Haru rubbing her arm.

"What, that you were a little wary around him? To be wary around a Hibari is to be very wise indeed. You should talk to Katsumi when she comes. I think she'll like you. She's the youngest of Hibari-sama's children and I believe she's around your age."

"I think I like her already," replied Haru with a smile.

"Good, now would you please be a dear and help me with these last two dishes?" Haru nodded and went to get the dish.

"I meant what I said though, Miura-san. Kyo-kun likes you. Be careful what you do, nee?"

With that. She left the room heading for the dining room. Many of the servants had dispersed as well so she was virtually alone. It was a nice thought, truly it was... but how true was it? It would disturb her now that Akino herself had brought it up but she could put that aside for one night. For now, she would sit with the rest of the family and have a pleasant supper.


	29. Chapter 29

**And here is the next chappie! I am rushing this as much as I possibly can so that I don't leave this story and all these ideas on a cliff hanger, but at the same time, I don't want to give you guys some shoddy half-finished job. So, please enjoy this chapter and look out for new chapters soon. Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or Hibari or Haru nor do I claim any rights to them. I do however own the current location of this chapter and all the other characters portrayed here. Any resemblance to actual characters is purely coincidental.**

Suki stretched in her sleep and turned over. Her dreams had carried her off to a land where everything was good and right with the world. Her boyfriend had asked her to marry him and they were celebrating at a nice dinner where he was confessing his undying love to her. Her parents were very pleased with her and for once, things were going her way...

Her hand had landed on the bed where her boyfriend had been, the warmth now slowly fading, but being just enough to lull her back to sleep.

Kenji sighed as he leaned back in the chair facing the window. He was tired from having made the long trip to this remote place, beautiful though it was, as well as having to keep up with Suki to make sure she stayed in one piece. She was a little clumsy and not too bright, but she was pretty and that suited him just fine.

At least it did until he had met Haru.

She was lovely. Of course that was one of the first things he noticed about her. The whole family noticed and even Kurumi couldn't say anything to the contrary. She had an innocence about her too that he hadn't seen in a while. It was rather refreshing.

The second thing he noticed about Haru was her shyness. When Kurumi had asked her name, she had only murmured it. When he had met her again in the kitchen, she had visibly blushed and averted her gaze. When he had complimented her by the lake, she had flushed again and her blush was such a becoming colour.

The third thing he had noticed, and this one bothered him, was how pleasant her smile was. She had smiled at him in the lake house and that was what had started it all. He had not been able to go three minutes without wondering where she was and who she was smiling at in that moment. That, he reminded himself for the eleventh time that evening, was exactly the behaviour of an untried bumbling youth. He was a far cry from that.

"Miura Haru," he mused with a lazy smile. His mother would like her. Like Akino, she had that quality that just made you like her. No wonder Kyoya had her. It took a massive effort to move him and it seemed he had met his match, in a manner of speaking.

She was quite witty too. She had held her own against Keita's facts and spent a good amount of time arguing on the rights of the people with regards to the constitution and housing. Of course most of that was lost on him. Keita was the family lawyer. She had taken a class in law but had chosen to focus on design instead. When the topic had somehow switched to drugs, she had been able to argue very logically and tactfully from a psychological point of view as well.

Suki hadn't seemed the least bit comfortable and Kenji didn't really make an effort to change that. He shouldn't have brought her after all. That had been one mistake he now couldn't undo... well, he could, of course, but doing so this soon would earn him Akino's wrath for being heartless and that woman was not weak, as she had showed him that afternoon. His head still stung a little from that blow with the wooden spoon. It was a good thing he was used to it.

It was amazing how much he had found out about her in one night. She was a very interesting subject.

In any other circumstance, in any other situation and at any other time, he would have ignored her completely since his crowd didn't seem to be her type. He would have scoffed at her age to begin with. She was only twenty one. There was almost a whole decade between them.

Still, it unsettled him that he should even be thinking about her at all. He didn't like it. Even when he tried to sleep, he found he couldn't. He was being silly. Suki was lying beside him and he was focusing his attention on some young naïve child?

Some young naïve child who was now in his nephew's arms...

He shook his head and got up. He needed a drink. He needed to go through that hallway and down to the kitchen to get himself some... water. Yes, that was what he wanted. He had no interest in whatever Kyoya and Haru were up to behind that door... second on the right... beside a picture of his father. To care about that was absurd.

As he passed the door, Kenji leaned a little to the right. Hearing nothing in particular and without breaking his stride, he walked to the kitchen. Of course they wouldn't do anything. Haru was too pure for that. She wouldn't just let Kyoya do what he wanted. With a satisfied smirk, he walked back to his room with his glass of water in hand. At least someone else was having a more uncomfortable night than he was.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru lay awake painfully aware of the arm Hibari had draped around her waist. He had done this ever since they had started sharing a bed all those months ago when Tsuna and Kyoko started dating. It wasn't so strange, she tried to convince herself, but she couldn't shake the awareness long enough to actually fall asleep.

When she had tried to move to ease the tension she felt, his arm had tightened protectively and he had sighed in his sleep, tickling the hairs on the back of her neck with his breath. She could almost imagine him enjoying her discomfort. Of course he would like it this way. He wasn't the self-conscious one imagining the whole house being all ears. Severally it had been mentioned that she would be the one he continued the line with, much to her embarrassment.

That was mostly because, even though she admitted to herself that it probably wasn't so bad as all that, it was never going to happen. Hibari moved closer to her and she stifled a gasp as all sorts of sensations skidded through her.

She rolled her eyes thinking how ridiculous the whole situation was. She had no idea that Akino had set up only one room for her. Hibari had been very matter-of-fact about it too... so had he known this entire time? Of course, the simple explanation could be that there were limited rooms in the house. Of course, that was probably it. Still, how could he have been so casual about it? There was nothing causal about the way she was feeling!

When Hibari had led her down the hallway to their room, she had thought he was being a gentleman by escorting her to her room. Well, if the others could only see him now, they would certainly be surprised. However, Hibari walked in and switched on the lights. Haru saw the futon on the floor and paused.

There was only one bed – and _**two**_ pillows.

They were going to share a bed!

"Ano, Hiba… Kyoya…-san," said Haru uneasily. It still felt strange using his first name.

"Hmm?" he said heading for his bag.

"I… I mean, where will I sleep?" He quirked his brow at her as if she was being very silly.

"On the bed of course."

"And… where will you sleep?"

"On the bed," he said as if nothing was wrong with that and began unbuttoning his shirt. Haru flushed ten shades of red and turned quickly. Of course she had seen him without his shirt once or twice but this time it was different.

"You can change in the bathroom if you like," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. She didn't miss it and her embarrassment quickly turned to anger at that. Since when were her moral values something to laugh about?

She calmly turned back to face him, her cheeks still high with colour and went to her own bag to get her pyjamas. Calmly as she could, she walked to the bathroom, locked the door behind her and began to change.

One bed.

Haru stared at the one futon when she came out of the bathroom. She couldn't believe it! He would do this to her here where the whole house would be all ears to know what they would be up to? Well, she didn't know about that, but somehow, she got the feeling that everyone imagined they were dating already. This would be firm proof of it and it would besmirch her character in front of Hibari's family.

She was feeling tired and it wasn't as if they hadn't done anything like this before. He was already under the covers. He was waiting for her...

"If you would rather go back out there, be my guest," he said calmly.

Haru wrung her fingers, at a loss as to what she had to do.

"Or is the problem that you have to share the bed with me?"

She paused at that. That was and wasn't the problem. What harm could one night do? Besides, they wouldn't have done anything, would they? She took one step and then another and another and finally, she was in the bed beside him. Before she could blink, he had her flat on her back with her wrists captured on both sides of her head. She looked at him stunned. What was he doing now? He leaned in close to her ear and he felt her stiffen.

"Or were you afraid something like this might happen?"

Haru met his gaze, unwilling to do anything else. She hoped he kissed her. She really did miss kissing him and he was such a good kisser too. Instead, he had turned her so that her back was to him and his arm was draped over her waist.

"I won't harm you," he had murmured, "so go to sleep."

That was easier said than done, as the current situation clearly stated.

Although, he was rather warm. She took a deep breath and pulled the covers up a little then shifted slightly and shut her eyes with a smile on her face. He was being considerate, now that she thought about it for the third time. She should appreciate the gesture and sleep. Any problems could be sorted in the morning. She was getting very sleepy anyway. Slowly, she slipped into the land of dreams and the pressure around her waist eased slightly.

For the last hour or so, Hibari had felt her tense and try to get away from him. He hadn't wanted that. Maybe he should have kissed her. It had worked last time. Anything was better than this. He was about to turn her to him for another endless drugging kiss when he suddenly felt her relax. He smirked and eased the pressure on his arm. She wasn't going to run and that was a relief.

In the morning, they could deal with any of his nosey family's speculations. He didn't particularly care about them, but she obviously did so it was unavoidable.


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's the long awaited chapter 30. As it turns out, I can get internet access, but not so very often. I will let you guys know if I do. That aside, I have broken my writer's block with this chapter so please forgive me if it sucks. Still, I hope it doesn't and that you enjoy it. Please let me know either way? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters you recognise from the manga/animé. The OC's and the current character location are my own creation and any resemblance to characters real or imagined is purely coincidental.**

It was amazing watching her sleep. Hibari shifted his arm slightly so Haru was more comfortable. She sighed deeply, still lost in her dreams and turned into him. Resting her head on his arm, she went right back to sleep.

He reached out and pushed the hair from her face.

When she was awake, Miura Haru was lovely. Her eyes shone with brilliance. Her skin glowed when she blushed and when she laughed. Her smile was priceless. Her voice was quite soothing at times too. Her defiance was a refreshing change from the reservation he was used to and her shyness was something else completely. The fact that she feared him still irked him, but her heart was pure. She was always so concerned for him.

When she slept, she was almost angelic. Her gentle breathing made her chest rise and fall in perfect time. Her features softened further – something he hadn't thought possible. She looked so helpless and was so trusting...

He leaned his face down until his lips met her forehead in reverence. He loved her, which was a fact. He still didn't know how to tell her that though. His thumb brushed over her lips. She was very vulnerable in this state. She trusted him a little too much in that case. The very first time he had refused to resist her, she had been asleep. She had fought him then.

Would she fight him now?

He bent lower and touched her lips with his own. She barely reacted. He kissed her again and this time, he felt her slowly begin to respond. He would hate to admit that his pulse leaped a little at that. He lengthened the kiss and she responded, returning his arduous pursuit and matching his movements. She was no longer asleep, he noted, when her hands slipped around him.

This knowledge only served to feed the desire burning in him. He deepened the kiss. She smelled of cinnamon this time and something else he found very pleasant. Her soft hair spilled over his shoulder. Her hands climbed into his hair. His hands made their way to her hips. By their movements, they moulded themselves to each other, fitting each other perfectly. She moaned softly under his ministrations and he reluctantly pulled away.

His breath mingled with hers. Her heavy-lidded brown gaze met his fiery one. For a long time, neither said anything, simply basking in each other's presence. Then he looked at her lips again. Her breath caught as he kissed her again. She held on to his lean but firm body as if fearing she would sink in the futon they had shared...

When Hibari awoke, Haru was fast asleep beside him. What a dream that had been. He stared at her for a long time then turned and got out of bed. It was early in the morning, but he would rather be anywhere but there. He may be sorely tempted to see how she would really react if he did try to kiss her. Her lips looked so inviting.

He got up purposefully, changed into a comfortable yukata and headed out. Perhaps the morning air could calm him a little and help clear his mind. He was at his grandfather's house and was there to help oversee the old man's funeral. That would have to come first before anything else. Giving the sleeping Haru one last glance, he left the room and went out into the garden. At least that one part of him wasn't as dead as he had previously thought.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Akino was in the kitchen when Haru found her. She was one of the few people who were awake, of course except the servants who were already rushing about the kitchen, and Akino sat her down immediately. The servants were shooed out of the kitchen so Haru could eat in peace.

"How did you sleep?" she asked expectantly. Haru flushed at the suggestive tone in Akino's voice, but replied that she had slept well.

"Good, good. I'm glad Kyo-kun hasn't forgotten his manners unlike some people I could mention. Don't get me wrong, I rather like Kenji, but he could make a mother cry, that one."

She set a cup of green tea in front of Haru and went to see to something else.

"You must be hungry. I'll get you your breakfast so you just get comfortable."

"Oh, shouldn't I wait for everyone else?" she asked curiously. In her house, meals were all to be taken together.

"No dear. If you did that, you would have to wait till noon for everyone to gather together. Kenji wakes up rather late but Ryu-kun and Kyo-kun are both early risers. Keita should be awake by now and Kurumi will have an hour of sleep left at least. Seeing as their biological clocks compel them to either spend the night awake or rise with the sun in the morning, we just feed whoever is awake at the time."

She set a plate of bread before Haru with an egg on the side. Besides that, she set the jam, honey, peanut butter and butter.

"Help yourself dear. I have to check on the fish we're having for lunch. I won't be a moment."

With that, she disappeared through a pair of doors on the far right and left Haru to her breakfast. Haru stared down at her meal. Well, she may as well eat and go see the gardens on her own. Hibari had left early in the morning before she had woken up. It wasn't strange by any means. He had done that enough times when they shared a bed in the Vongola mansion.

She sighed and spread peanut butter and jam on her bread. It was decidedly American, but she had always loved the combination.

By the time she had finished, Akino still hadn't returned and she wanted to leave. She got up from her seat to put her dishes with the others to be washed when Ryu walked into the kitchen. He was the eldest Hibari and, in her estimation, the most forbidding one. He looked the most like Hibari but there was something decidedly predatory about him.

"Miura-san," he said after regarding her for a while. She nodded unsure of how she was meant to address him. Well, to play it safe, she might as well give him respect as the currently oldest living Hibari.

"Good morning, Hibari-sama," she said timidly. Ryu raised an eyebrow and Haru fancied a smile ghosted over his features.

"I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, I did, thank you very much," she replied. A rather uncomfortable silence followed that in which Haru turned to the dishes to the sink and proceeded to wash them. The action was so automatic that she had washed and put away the dishes before she knew it.

"Akino could have done that," he said sitting down in the seat she had previously vacated.

"Yes, but I was glad to do it."

"You don't come from a rich home." It was a statement, not quite a question.

"I wouldn't call us rich, but we're financially stable."

"And you are still in school? Your parents can afford your education?"

"Yes they can. They still do." Haru wondered what he was getting at.

"Has Kyoya told you about any of his previous women?" he asked continuing his barrage of questions. Haru was beginning to feel like she was at a job interview that she absolutely had to pass. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world.

"No, he hasn't. I..."

"Then you don't understand why I'm asking you all this?"

"I do not." Haru was starting to feel rather annoyed that he was acting so superior. She would hold her own for now and see where he was heading with this.

"You will understand that we cannot just let anyone in our family. We have high standards for everything and that very well includes mates. If we let just anyone in, the family would fall to ruin, would it not?"

It all fell into place with that one statement. He was determining whether she was worthy of Hibari! Of all the unmitigated nerve! Was he suggesting that she was a shameless hussy only after Hibari for money she hadn't even known he had prior to this trip? Sharing a room with him the previous night had done very little to help her cause, but Miura Haru would not let this arrogant clod think so little of her if it killed her.

"I hope you're not suggesting that Haru is a shameless wanton only after Kyoya-san for his money," she said vehemently, her habit of referring to herself in the third person cropping back up, " First of all, I didn't even know he had a rich family before this trip and second, I only came here because he asked me to. Even so, I'm saying this because you have insinuated that I am cheap, easy, and unworthy of being in the presence of your family but either way, I do not see how any of that is your business."

With that, she stalked out of the kitchen and went in search of solace. She had never been so close to flying into a rage at someone. She was angry yes, but not enough to hit him... yet. Without looking back even once, she headed out the door and into the garden.

Ryu raised an amused brow as she left then smiled to himself and reached for the pot of tea to help himself to some. Akino came back into the room and shook her head.

"You shouldn't have baited her like that. That was rather evil of you, you know. I would expect something like that from Kurumi-chan, but not from you."

"I suppose it was evil of me, but I had to see for myself how worthy she is. I haven't been given a set down like that since I met my lovely wife," he added with a chuckle.

"But to treat her as if she was a loose woman? I think you pushed one button too many."

"Maybe, but she came to that conclusion by herself."

"With the direction of your conversation, it's no wonder. I have a mind to tell you off myself."

Ryu smiled again and sipped his cup of tea.

"Worry not, Akino-san. I will apologise to her the first opportunity I get. I really only wanted to test her temper. She's not a hard one to rile, but she's got spirit. I can see why Kyoya likes her so much," he added and left the room with his cup in his hands.

Akino shook her head. These cheeky Hibari men were going to be the very death of her. She couldn't wait for Katsumi and Katashi to get there. At least those two would bring a little peace back to the family.


	31. Chapter 31

**Whoo! Chapter 31! I have a few more whoppers in mind after this chapter so be prepared (evil laugh). But really, this writer's block sucks like hell so I'll do the very best I can to get rid of it and get on with this as well as "Princess of Rogues." Don't forget to let me know what you think? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters depicted in the original manga. I only own the current character location and the OCs. Any resemblance to actual characters, real or imagined, is purely coincidental.**

Katsumi was the first to arrive with her fiancée although Katashi wasn't far behind with his wife and son. The whole family was now gathered and the rest of the plans could get under way. Immediately the last two arrived, Akino insisted on pulling Haru out to meet them.

Haru bit her lip nervously but let Akino lead her out to meet the other two Hibari siblings. Kenji, Keita and Ryu were already on the porch with their respective spouses and children. Hibari himself was not there although it was to be expected. He didn't like crowds after all and it would be rather strange if he did show up. Akino pulled Haru with her and only let go of her hand when the older woman threw her arms around Katsumi's neck and welcomed her warmly.

It was clear that Akino was a notable figure in this household and everyone loved her. Even Ryu, who she couldn't think about now without frowning even slightly, had some form of respect for her. It was nice seeing all these people coming together happily although the occasion wasn't particularly a joyful one. It seemed they lived far enough away and long enough to put serious matters aside for a later time.

Haru smiled and tipped her head to the side watching everyone greet each other warmly.

"And who is this?" asked Katsumi turning finally to Haru.

"Yes, Akino, do you have a daughter we didn't know about all these years? I'm hurt you didn't tell us sooner," said Katashi good-naturedly.

"Of course not, you silly boy," she said taking Haru's hand again, "this is the girl Kyoya brought home with him. Isn't she lovely?"

"Decidedly, I hope Kenji hasn't already made plans to woo her away from our dear nephew already. He shouldn't give you too mush trouble though," he said reaching out to take her hand in greeting. Haru smiled and nodded.

"Really though, don't let him get to you. Kenji is like that sometimes," said Katsumi, "I do hope we can be the very best of friends."

"I hope so too," replied Haru. She would have helped carry the bags inside if Akino hadn't already given her explicit instructions not to – or at least sent a look her way that more or less meant the same thing.

She turned back to the three brothers whom she had met. Kenji winked at her before Suki drew his attention with a tug at his sleeve. Ryu merely regarded her quietly but said nothing. Haru would have preferred to pretend he wasn't even there. He had annoyed her so much! The pompous, irritating...

She took a deep breath and decided she'd had enough excitement for one day. She'd been sitting in the garden when Akino had come to get her to meet the rest of the family. She needed a little time to properly get over how angry she was at the oldest Hibari, the proud goat.

She began to giggle again imaging the curled horns of a goat with Ryu's face. It was no use being angry with anyone when it came to her imagination. Her anger dissipated immediately and she calmed down a lot more. In a few more minutes, it wouldn't matter that Ryu thought her a loose woman. She didn't have to prove anything to him after all. He could believe whatever he wanted of her. She really didn't want to spoil things during this trip anyway although she was starting to see why Hibari might not like his family over much.

Speaking of Hibari, she hadn't seen him all morning and he was who she had come here for. Where on earth could he be? She walked down the path to the lake. Maybe he had gone down that way. Everyone else was in the house so he would likely be the farthest place from all the commotion. She wandered down the path to the lake wondering if it had been this scenic yesterday when she had been going down it with Kenji...

She shook her head deciding it was better that she didn't think of Hibari's least favourite uncle while she was talking to him. He might not like that in the least.

She got to the end of the path and turned towards the little house by the lake. It was only mid-morning so the sun was not at its hottest, but it was getting there. She stepped onto the first step and peered into the house.

Seated in one of the chairs facing the lake was Hibari himself. He glanced at her acknowledging her presence and then looked back at the lake. She went up to one of the chairs and sat beside him. They sat in silence for a long time then she thought she might as well let him know that the others had arrived.

"Katsumi-san and Katashi-san are here," she said by way of conversation.

"I guessed that would be so by the commotion," he said and relapsed into silence. Haru sat there uncomfortably for another few minutes looking around for something to talk about, anything to talk about. She didn't do very well with long silences.

"Did you come here as a child?" In response, he nodded but offered no more information.

"Did your grandfather bring you out here often?"

"No."

They lapsed into another uncomfortable silence, well, at least for Haru it was uncomfortable. Finally, Hibari sighed and turned to her.

"My grandmother was the one who asked me to come here more often. Grandfather didn't like it since he believed she was making me soft. He was training me to be a strong and capable man. I liked it here, but I never did get 'soft'."

With that, he got up and went to the door. Haru got up and followed him out the door. He walked up a different path to the shrine. There, he stopped at one of the gravestones and looked at it for a long time.

The grave stone was marked 'Hikaru Hibari'. The gravestone next to that one was unmarked. No doubt it belonged to Ryuji Hibari.

"Do you miss him?" she asked gently. She wasn't really expecting an answer, but he gave her one anyway.

"Sometimes," he said and went up the path leading back to the house. Haru smiled a little as she watched him go then went to catch up with him. Somehow, she felt that his mood was a little less blacker than it had been yesterday. If this kept up, she wouldn't have to worry about a thing.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Later in the day, Haru met Katsumi in the kitchen as she went to meet Akino. Akino was of course vastly pleased that Katsumi was there and immediately gave her something to do.

"I see you have a love for the kitchen as well, said Katsumi tying her apron in place.

"More or less," replied Haru.

"I'm glad Akino-san wasn't overworked while I was away. My brother's didn't give you any trouble did they?" she asked rather suddenly. Haru flushed unsure of what to say. She didn't really want to seem rude to Katsumi who seemed so nice.

"It's okay if they have you know. I can always set them to rights. They would do anything for me," she added with a wink.

Akino-chan chose that moment to include herself in the conversation.

"I already warned her to be careful around Kenji. You know how he can be."

Katsumi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"At least that hasn't changed about him. I really do hope you like it here. We're not all bad." Haru smiled and Katsumi smiled back switching the subject to Hibari.

"I didn't think Kyoya-kun would bring another girl home. Papa was starting to worry. He wanted to leave him a part of the legacy you know and Kyo-kun had a stubbornness about choosing his own time for everything. Papa is partly to blame for that though. He isn't being too harsh with you, is he?" she asked again.

Haru actually smiled this time. She could handle Hibari, she assure her and went on with her work. After that one afternoon, just as Akino had predicted, Haru had become fast friends with Katsumi. She had even met her fiancé and they swapped wedding details since Haru was also planning Kyoko's. That brought a slight pang with the memory of Tsuna, but only a slight one. She could get over it. She would.

Perhaps it was a good thing she had been cutting onions because a little later, a tear slipped free. It wasn't easy to forget, but she would. Besides, she was having such a nice time in the kitchen, she could leave that for much later when she was alone. With Hibari wandering the gardens or being busy in the study all day, she had very little to do so she could use her spare time to sort out her issues. She was here for him so she couldn't let anything get in the way of that.


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, so thinking back to the previous chapters, deciding the ages of Hibari and Haru has been a bit of a challenge but I think it still makes sense. I haven't heard complaints about it so far so I guess it all fits together. So, hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters from the original series. I only own the OCs and the current character location and any resemblance to characters or locations, real or imagined is purely coincidental.**

One thing was bothering Haru by the time she got to their room that night. According to Katsumi, Haru wasn't the first girl Hibari had brought home. Of course it was meant to happen. Hibari was a healthy young man after all so it would stand to reason that he would have had relationships before her...

It didn't sit very well with her though.

She shouldn't be jealous but she couldn't help it. She'd sat for nearly an hour in a secluded area of the house – which, with Hibari's family being as big as it was, wasn't easy to find – mulling it over. She sighed and went into the room shutting the door behind her. Hibari wasn't there yet. She was half glad that he wasn't since that would bring up all her jealousy again.

Then again, if she felt this way, she should let him know, shouldn't she? They had a very delicate relationship and with Hibari it was always so hard to tell what he was thinking. She pulled out her pyjamas ready to change for bed and push aside all her troubles.

Dinner had been the same as the night before with Kenji sending signals her way and Hibari noting this from the corner. He didn't say anything about it and Haru didn't really want to confront that situation just yet. Keita brought up a few more interesting topics of discussion which Katsumi and Katashi were more than happy to contribute to. Those three family members at least had been the most welcoming.

She was still upset with Ryu but she was starting to see what he might have been leading up to. With his lack of tact, it was a wonder he was married at all. In fact, she wouldn't let him bother her any more. If he did insult her again, she would simply smile and brush it off. She wouldn't let herself be cowed by a pompous know-it-all.

She picked up her brush and brushed her hair. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she did so. She wasn't going to bow to him if it killed her. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she became "nice" to him the next day.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Hibari walked in and saw her brushing her hair pretending not to be flustered by his presence. The fact that they shared a bed was still a little embarrassing but if she did show how apprehensive she really was, he might actually...

Would he kiss her if she resisted?

Hibari hadn't kissed her in a long while. She began to wish he would, even if it meant nothing in particular. She bit her lip and flushed hiding her face behind her hair as she did. What was she thinking? But it wasn't so far-fetched, was it?

Wordlessly, he walked into the bathroom, no doubt preparing to take a bath before he went to bed. Haru took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. Lately it was getting harder to ignore her feelings. She fisted her hands at her sides and walked to the bed feeling a little silly. She got into bed and wondered to herself why she did have to hide her feelings from him.

Well, chances were that he would reject her and break her heart, but did she want to be a coward about it? She bit her lip again thinking about it. With Tsuna already having broken her heart, maybe she was just treating Hibari like a crush since he was the nicest to her. That was also a possibility. She plucked idly at the blanket keeping her back to the bathroom door. Any minute now, Hibari would come out of the bathroom and come to bed.

She waited nervously for him to come out of the bath and when he did, she stiffened up immediately. It took all her effort not to react when his side of the bed dipped. She took a deep breath pretending to sigh in her sleep. Behind her, Hibari turned and cradled her to him as he always did. She stiffened slightly at the contact and she knew the minute he noticed.

She half expected him to do the same thing he did the last time and kiss her so she could relax. Instead, he did the one thing she least expected. He removed his arm from around her, turned his back to her and went to sleep. She was disappointed to say the least but she did feel a lot more comfortable with his arm around her.

Maybe she should try playing his game too? Slowly, she turned to face him then looked at his broad unyielding back. She could take the chance now or forever wonder what would have happened if she had. Somehow, the latter seemed the worse of the two so she reached out very slowly and touched his pyjama top. Squeezing her eyes shut, she grabbed his pyjamas in a fist and moved closer to him.

Hibari turned and found her curled up behind him.

He smiled warmly and turned to face her. Her eyes were still squeezed shut. He kissed her forehead and replaced his arm around her. Haru cracked her eye open and looked up but found him already going back to sleep. Smiling now, she shut her eyes and went to sleep as well.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next morning, Haru got the chance to meet Katashi's wife Najika and their son Jun. Jun took to Haru like a fish to water. Very soon, he was seated in her lap and laughing as she bounced him up and down. He got off her lap and ran up to his mother with one of the flowers Haru had plucked from the nearby flower bed. He held it up to her and she smiled and kissed his little hand.

Haru smiled watching the scene. When Lambo had been younger, she had taken care of him like that. Now she felt a little nostalgic watching Jun. She tilted her head to the side and rested it on her shoulder. Katsumi came to sit next to her.

"He's adorable, isn't he?" she said with a sigh. Haru nodded and turned to Katsumi. She wasn't looking at Haru though. She was looking at her fiancé. Katsumi was two years older than Haru and she was getting married in a few months.

"I'll be having one of my own soon, I suppose, but Sora and I have decided to wait a while before we get any."

"You like children too?" asked Haru.

"I love children. That's why I'm a nurse at a children's hospital. It's so nice seeing the smiles on their faces."

"Ko-tan! Ko-tan!" said Jun excitedly as he ran up to Hibari who had walked into the yard. He reached up with small hands and a smile on his face. It was the cutest thing Haru had ever seen and it nearly melted her heart.

Haru saw a rare thing happen when Hibari reached down and picked up the child in his arms, a gentle smile gracing his features. The child seemed engaged in a very animated conversation with Hibari and, somehow, he understood every word the little one said.

Katsumi smiled beside Haru as they watched.

"He's in love with Kyoya-san, even if they've only ever met once briefly. Even I get jealous sometimes, but they are cousins so it isn't so bad..." she said. It seemed to Haru that Hibari was very good with all sorts of small creatures whether animals or real babies. Jun was very merry in Hibari's arms. It was truly something to behold.

"You really like him, don't you?" said Katsumi drawing Haru from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"I see the way you look at him. It's a little obvious, but at least it's not painfully so..." she said with a giggle. Haru flushed and when she met Hibari's gaze accidentally, she pretended to be very engrossed in her fingers. Katsumi smiled brightly at him and waved and he turned back to Jun.

"Kyo-kun has had his fair share of trouble. He doesn't open up a lot and likes to deal with all of his problems alone. When dad was still alive, he would force it out of him when he thought it was necessary. Even then, sometimes, Kyo-kun wouldn't say anything. He's not very open about it, but you'll notice how much he cares in the little things he does... Like that, for instance."

Katsumi gestured towards Hibari and when Haru turned, she met his gaze again. She gave him a tentative smile then got up and headed for the house. A moment later, Hibari put Jun back down and headed into the house as well. Kenji came to sit beside Katsumi and sighed.

"I heard about your little plan from Kei-kun and I'll tell you now, it's not going to work," she said with a smile. Kenji grinned at her with a gleam in his eye.

"Plan? What plan do you think I have little sister?"

Katsumi raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I'm talking about your plan to get between Kyo-kun and Haru-chan. I won't allow you to spoil it for them. He likes her, you know?"

"Of course he does. Why do you think I'd go after her?" he said with a cheeky grin. "I won't go after her now, if that's what you mean. I have to give her a little time to miss me." After a moment's silence, he spoke again. "She's different from the others, isn't she?"

Katsumi turned to her elder brother and paused. Kenji had his gaze on the door through which both Haru and Hibari had gone. He looked... wistful almost. She could never really be sure when it came to Kenji, but she had a bad feeling about that look. It was almost as if he... no, that was ridiculous. Kenji couldn't possibly... like her, could he? He couldn't have changed so much in the few short months they had been apart, surely.

She looked at Suki who was sitting with some of her nieces and decided that he probably hadn't. There was a certain something about Haru that drew Hibari in and even Ryu and Keita seemed to approve of her. Katashi liked everyone so he easily got along with her. Kenji was another matter altogether. He had never really been serious about a woman before.

"Well, where is that man of yours? I haven't had time to properly welcome him into the family. This break from hunting is perfect for that, I think," said Kenji interrupting her thoughts.

Katsumi sighed and shook her head. He hadn't changed. He was still her wild and playful big brother.

"He's over there with the children. Don't rough him up, okay?"

"Rough him up? Now why in the world would you think I would do that?" he asked, the teasing note in his voice making her giggle. He ruffled her hair as he got up and strolled casually over to Katsumi's fiancé. No, Kenji never really changed.


	33. Chapter 33

**I have noticed as no doubt some of you have too, that the story isn't exactly like it used to be in the beginning. I may have little by little made Hibari too OOC or Haru too placid. I want to change that over the next few chapters. The balance of too much and just enough may have passed a few chapters back but I'll just speed up a little more and see if this gets me out of this nice little rut I've dug for myself. Still, I hope you enjoy the chapter and all the others too. Let me know what you think? Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters you may recognise from the anime and manga. I am only responsible for the OCs, the current character location and nothing else. Any resemblance to any other characters, real or imagined is purely coincidental.**

The sky was uncharacteristically grey the next day. It was fitting though for it was the day the Hibari family paid their last respects to the former head of the family, Hibari Ryuji. Haru sat next to Kyoya with Katsumi on her other side. It seemed to be such a sombre ceremony but it hardly lasted long. After the speeches and the ceremony, the jar bearing Hibari Ryuji's ashes were carried down to the lake and scattered.

Even Akino was in attendance and it was the first time Haru had seen the old woman cry. She shed a few tears herself. It must have been the whole mood that affected her. Funerals always did made her cry.

After that, the family went on to the temple and made their prayers one by one. Haru didn't quite know what to pray for but she did thank him for welcoming her into his home then prayed that he rested in peace. She didn't really know him so it would have been weird otherwise. Kyoya said nothing all through. He kept a straight face the whole time. There only seemed to be a hint of sadness when his grandfather's ashes were scattered.

Haru sighed. She would have to find some way to cheer him up. It was her duty as his escort after all. She thought about it on her way back to the house. Maybe she could bake him a cake or help make his favourite food. That always cheered her up.

With a smile on her face, she decided to do her best to bring everyone's spirits back up. She would have to work extra hard since more than one person was sad. Katsumi had been pretty upset too but she'd had her brothers and sister to comfort her. Of course she couldn't be tactless about it. The family had just laid a loved one to rest so she would have to give them time. Kyoya went to the study and was followed by Ryu. No doubt as the heads of the family now they had a lot of work to do still and much to discuss.

That left a lot more time for Haru to get something nice for Hibari. Now what would cheer him up, she wondered. Maybe she could ask one of the servants for a cookbook to make something nice. If she could find the materials, she could also make him a card or something else. That always cheered her up. It might work for him too. Hibari wasn't as bad as she had originally thought b ut spending time with him changed her opinions of him infinitely. She would have to get to work immediately though.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kenji pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened half-heartedly to Suki complaining about the ceremony. He had thought it boring himself but he wouldn't say it out loud. He did have a little respect for the old man, hidden though it was. He had felt the loss as much as any of the others though he didn't show it.

Of course Ryu had come and begged him to comply with the rules of the ceremony. After that he could do what he wanted and right now, he wanted to be rid of Suki. Bringing her along had been a mistake. How could he have thought she would be a nice distraction? She wasn't intellectual. She seemed more interested in what he could give her and he knew what he could get from her. She wasn't thrilling company. She didn't even try to hide some of her manners. Honestly, if he ever in his life had his patience tested, he couldn't remember.

"Did you see how the old woman was crying too? I think she might have something against me..."

"Leave Akino out of this Suki," said Kenji in a warning tone. Suki noticed it and stopped.

"What's wrong with you Ken-kun? You've been so mean since we got here. You don't even pay attention to me any more..."

"I think you should leave Suki."

The words hit her like a ton of bricks. He was asking her in no mean terms to leave. Maybe she had heard him wrong. If she apologised for whatever it was she had done, she could get back in his good graces. Kenji was a very handsome guy and she had been one in a long line of girls vying for his attention.

She had understood that he could lose interest very fast and she also understood that he was very rich and was more than capable of taking very good care of her. She had known she would have to be careful but ever since they had come here, she had seen him looking at that other girl and gotten overly jealous. He had stopped paying attention to her too. It irked her to think she might lose to that young slip of a girl. Still, now she had to deal with this situation and take care of that girl if she ever became a threat.

"You can't mean that Kenji. Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll make it all right again, hmm? I can make you feel good again. You know I can..." she said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. This was a very small price to pay with all the possibilities Suki had in mind for their future. All she had to do was keep him happy and she could do that very well.

Kenji let her kiss him for some inane reason. The moment her lips touched his though, he felt very disgusted. For some reason he was no longer in the mood for what she had to offer. He pulled her arms from around his neck and held her wrists so she understood. Apparently she didn't quite get the message because she tried again to rub up against him. She could be so insistent. It was funny how a scant week ago, he would have given her anything she wanted. Now he wasn't really in the mood for her nonsense.

He pushed her away from him and sighed.

"I do mean it Suki. I want you to lea..."

"No!" she cried out suddenly. Each of her features turned to anger and hurt. Her hands fisted and her eyes misted. "I don't want to go and I won't Kenji. I'm still your girlfriend and I have had to put up with so much from you..."

"Then I want to break up."

Suki choked back a sob and covered her mouth. Had he just said what she thought he had? She shook her head.

"I want you to pack your things Suki and leave. I know all of your little tricks to try to get me to be more lenient with you. It's not going to work. It never has. It's time to end it."

Suki wiped away her tears. Those should have worked damn it all! He was slipping through her fingers by the minute. She was about to argue with him again on the topic but the look he gave her then brooked none. She narrowed her eyes at him and stomped her foot in anger.

"Fine you damned bastard! I hope she breaks your heart into a thousand pieces! Yes, I've seen how you look at her. I'm not as dumb as you may have thought, am I? Well, that prized little slut will break your heart worse than I ever could!" She said all this as she put her belongings into her bags and cussing one more time, she left the room. Kenji sighed and rolled his eyes.

He'd had a feeling she was starting to get attached to him. Besides that, he preferred girls who were more dignified. He was sure he had made the right choice in breaking up with her. She was getting to be too much. Even Ryu who hardly bothered with his relationships had commented on it. Maybe someday he would remember why he was dating Suki in the first place but finding her replacement wouldn't be so hard...

Only he didn't quite want a replacement.

That realisation made him pause. He had never quite felt the need to be single or to have a girl by his side if he was. They always tripped over themselves to please him. None of that quite appealed to him any more, now that he thought about it. The tedium of going through all that was not very encouraging. Now that he had nobody, he understood that he had actually wanted to be single. He racked his brains for a reason and it came in the form of a girl with long dark hair and gleaming brown eyes. The thought was ridiculous to say the least and he fell back on his bed with a chuckle.

Miura Haru.

That girl could move mountains surely. There could be no other explanation for how he felt. He just wanted _**her**_. He knew that now as surely as he knew his own name. Kyoya wasn't even a part of the equation for him any more... or maybe he was. If she had come with him there had to be something she felt for him.

He frowned at the thought. There was that possibility. Kyoya was not as expressive with his emotions as the others. He was a lot like Ryu in that respect. Come to think of it, his father had been the same way. Hibari Ryuji was a hard man and only smiled in the presence of his grandson. He would have approved of Haru though. She was so much like their mother had been before she passed. She had a lot of spirit and liked to smile a lot.

Well, if Kyoya wasn't going to make his move, Kenji would have to. There was nothing else standing in his way so he might as well make himself known. There was a chance she might not believe him. Heck, he didn't believe himself either. He couldn't really be planning this, could he? It was absurd and ridiculous. He must be mad, he thought and sighed. Well, while he tested his sanity, he might as well see what his brothers were up to. If he was lucky, he might get to spend time with Haru herself too.


	34. Chapter 34

**I think this is a vast improvement to the story and I like how it is advancing. I also think I may have restored whatever OOCness I may have created with the last few chapters. I hope you'll like it too. There's a bit of a surprise in this chapter and in the next. Please let me know what you think? Many Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters you may recognise from the series. I am responsible for the OCs, the current character location and the plot. Any resemblance to actual characters, real or imagined, is purely coincidental.**

Hibari looked at the ridiculous card in his hand and wondered what Haru was up to. She had handed to him the moment he had come into the room. He had just had a very long meeting with Ryu to discuss what to do with the family businesses and property should the responsibility fall to either one of them or both of them.

Keita would be in charge of the legal work and as such would be reading the will the next day. After that everyone could leave as they wished. Hibari would have a few more loose ends to tie up but he would be able to make his one week estimation and leave with Haru as planned. Now if he could just figure out what all this was about...

He looked down at the card. It was decorated with several colours and amateur cartoons. No doubt she had done those herself. Inside, in big red letters was the word "fight!" He raised an amused brow as she led him enthusiastically to the chair in the room and went to get something from the next room. He wondered what else she could possibly have planned for him.

She presented him with a cake and beamed at him. Though he wasn't particularly a fan of sweet things, she had made the effort so he might as well indulge her. It was a small round cake and it fit on a saucer. He hadn't had one of those in years. Akino always made those cakes for him as a child. The ratio of coconut to chocolate had always been just right. Even with minimal sugar, Akino had always outdone herself with those cakes of hers.

She still made them for him every now and again when he visited. He had been rather busy with work as a guardian to visit so often so he had not had one in a while. Haru handed him a fork and he took it from her. Immediately he poked at it though, the cake deflated. Haru watched in horror and bowed her head. Hibari took a piece of the deflated crust and took a bite. Haru watched expectantly for a reaction. Hibari put down his fork and said nothing. His features betrayed nothing either.

"Well, how is it?"

He simply handed the plate to her and she took a bite curious to know what was wrong with it. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms as she took a bite and grimaced at the taste.

"Too much sugar," she croaked and put down the fork, "I'm sorry Hibari-san. I thought for sure the honey would help but I guess I was wrong." She gave a defeated sigh then turned to take the plate away and that's when he noticed the band-aid on her finger. He stopped her and put down the plate in her hand then turned her hand over to have a closer look.

"Oh, that's nothing. she said realising what had caught his attention. She hadn't wanted him to know that she had hurt herself getting the cake out of the oven. "It doesn't hurt any more even. Really it was just a small burn..."

She broke off and watched in mild surprise as he raised her fingers to his lips and gently kissed them. "Thank you Haru, I feel much better now," he said walking past her. He picked up the cake and the card and walked out of the room again.

Haru raised her hand to her head and touched where he had patted. She smiled brightly. At least he had appreciated the effort. Then she looked at her fingers and blushed. It was true that it didn't hurt any more. She had been disappointed at the outcome of the cake. She had decided, regrettably, to be experimental on her first try of making the cake.

She should ask Akino for her help the next time. The recipe she had been given had clearly not given her the right instructions. She would have to follow the recipe to the letter the next time. She had learned to cook in the future and still made some of the meals in the Vongola household but she had learned to begin with by watching Kyoko who was always better at following recipes. She smiled. It had been worth the effort after all. Next time she would do her best not to disappoint him.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kenji had been making a nuisance of himself and Katsumi was not pleased. He had been drinking too, but it was a well-known fact that he could hold his liquor. The one thing that made Katsumi completely lose it was the simple fact that her idiotic brother had been blatantly flirting with Haru. She had seen the look in Kyoya's eyes too. He was not very happy either.

If the idiot was not aware of it, Kyoya would no doubt ask for a fight. His feelings were as clear as day and if Kenji didn't catch on like everyone else had, she would have to drum it into his head. She dragged him away from the rest of the family telling him more than asking that he help her with something on the verandah for a moment. It was about time too. If she hadn't and Kyoya had done nothing, Akino would surely have taken the initiative.

Katsumi was hopping mad. Even if Kenji had been joking, this was taking it a little too far. He had scared Haru to boot. Kenji could see that she was upset, but he was a little upset himself. He had to admit that he got jealous and caused trouble and that was why Katsumi had pulled him aside. She had clearly formed a sort of bond with Haru. It was impossible not to. Now she was going to defend her friend's honour... not that Kenji was feeling very proud of his sister's moral code at the moment. She shut the door to the verandah firmly behind them then turned on him.

"What are you doing? Kyo-kun likes that girl and you know it. Why do you want to mess that up when you don't even like her? What's wrong with you? Why can't you, just for once, for one time in your life, leave well enough alone? What is your problem, Kenji?" said Katsumi in a harsh whisper.

"What if I do?" he replied coolly. Katsumi saw the quiet anger beneath his darkening irises and hesitated falling back into one of the deck chairs. She had come here to confront her interfering elder brother but now, she was facing something completely different.

"What if you do what?"

"What if I like her?"

Katsumi was about to scoff but something about the look in his eyes made her balk again. At any other time, she could make fun of him and point out the obvious, but this time, he was the farthest he could be from joking.

"You're serious," she said as the truth slowly dawned on her. He said nothing and looked down at the stone in his hands. "Are you really serious? You like her? Kenji, you have to be joking!"

"Why don't you tell the whole house? Jeez!" he said and turned to glare at the wall. Katsumi took the hint and lowered her voice.

"I can't believe it. Thousands of women in the world would practically throw themselves at you for all your charm and you had to fall in love with Kyo-kun's girl?"

"She's not his girl. She told me herself. As long as it's not official, I still have a chance..."

"H... How? Why?"

"I don't know, okay?" he said running a hand through his hair, "This is new for me too. I don't know why her. I didn't mean for this to happen, but is it so hard to imagine me falling for someone?"

He gave a frustrated sigh and got up out of his seat to pace.

"This is the very first time I've felt like this... about anyone! You know it best of all..."

Katsumi slumped back in her chair still stunned at her discovery. Kenji was the one guy in the world she had never imagined settling down with anyone. He had been a free spirit for as long as she had known him and he had bragged enough times how happy he was going to be living his life moving from girl to girl as he wished.

"You really like her, huh?" she said, her voice gentling.

"Pretty lame, eh?" he said with a defeated sigh. He gave her a lazy grin and looked up at the starry sky. From somewhere in the garden, a bamboo stick struck a rock breaking the silence. "Mum would be so mad at me..."

"For what it's worth, I think she's a pretty good girl. I can see why Kyo-kun likes her and it makes sense that you should like her too. She seems to have a way with the family, nee? Even Kurumi can't deny that."

"And coming from her, that's saying something."

"I still don't think you should interfere, but I'm glad that the impenetrable heart of the rowdiest Hibari can be broken into."

"Don't spread that story. I have a reputation to keep up."

"I won't tell a soul."

Kenji gave her a fond smile and turned back to look at the stars. Katsumi got up thinking it best to leave. Kenji had a lot to think about. With what she now knew, it was no wonder. Haru had to be _**extra**_ special if she had moved even Kenji this far!


	35. Chapter 35

**Some of you will hate me for this chapter and some of you might love me. Either way, I had this done a while back and I was practically dying to bring it to you. As always, let me know what you think? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters you may recognise from the series. I am only responsible for the current character location, the OCs and the plot. Any resemblance to actual characters, living or dead is purely coincidental.**

Haru sighed as she listened to the night sounds. It had been quite the day and she needed a breath of air. First Ryu had taken her aside and apologised to her in his own way – she thought. She supposed he was like Hibari in that way and let it go. The will had been read and Ryu got most of the property while the rest was divided amongst Hibari's uncles and aunts. She was glad the whole thing was over with, to be quite honest. In two days, she would be back home.

She walked over one of the bridges in the garden to the island with the one tree. She smiled as she sat on the bench and shut her eyes to listen to the calm of the crickets and the fish in the pond occasionally disturbing the surface of the water. Together with the sound of the wind blowing through the tree and the distant bamboo stick clacking occasionally on a rock somewhere in the garden, which didn't at all seem out of place, it was a near symphony. She loved the sound of nature.

"Am I intruding?" came a voice from her right. She opened her eyes and turned to meet Kenji's gentle gaze and easy smile. She smiled shook her head moving aside to give him space to sit beside her. He sat down and they spent a few moments in silence. She turned wanting to make some small talk since he was probably bored of just sitting there but she noticed his distracted look.

"Kenji-san?" she said getting his attention. He sighed and turned to face her. He looked undecided about something.

"Something has been bothering me these last few days and I... I know I haven't been the best person to you but I wonder if you could help me?"

"I will if I can. What's the problem?"

He looked up as if trying to gauge his words very carefully then he turned to her.

"Well, this is rather embarrassing but... well, there's this girl..." Haru's eyebrows shot up. He was asking her for advice on a girl? This was going to be interesting.

"Okay... How can I help?"

"Well, I need some advice. You see, I've had my eye on her for a while now, but I don't know if I should make a move or not. She's not like any of the other girls I've dated before... she's special."

She saw the gleam in his eyes and smiled. He must truly like this girl then. No wonder he was asking for advice. No doubt he didn't want to ruin things by doing it his way.

"Well, have you confessed to her yet?" He shook his head and gave her an apologetic look.

"I don't know how to do that. She doesn't seem to think of me the same way and I don't think she'll accept me if I did confess..." He covered his eyes with his hand and leaned back then sighed. He must have been really hung up over this girl, Haru thought.

"You must think I'm pretty pathetic to get this nervous because of just one girl..."

"No, I don't think you're pathetic. I think you should at least let her know how you feel. I mean you never know unless you try, right?" He shook his head and said nothing. She turned to face forward and leaned back against the back of the seat then she spoke again.

"My parents used to scare me a lot. I guess they still kind of do. When I was little and I visited my grandparents, I remember sitting with my grandmother. She gave me one of her special cinnamon cakes and some milk and gave me a bright smile. She told me that my father used to be very afraid to ask for things from her and my grandfather.

"She noticed this when he didn't ask if he could go on a class trip once and she overheard him telling his friends that they would probably have told him no. So she called him aside and said these words, and she repeated them to me exactly, or so she told me. She tapped my nose and said, 'Haru, if you don't ask, the answer will always be no.' Sometimes you just have to take the chance. If you don't tell her, someone else could come and steal her away from you."

Kenji opened his eyes and smiled up at the tree branches. Those were the same words he had told her when he had taken her down to the lake on their first day there.

"Yes, I suppose that could happen."

"So you're going to tell her?" she asked getting excited. He gave her a lopsided grin.

"I am." He turned to face her then put his hand on hers startling her slightly. She was even more surprised when he gently lay his hand on her cheek. Stunned thus far to immobility, she watched helplessly as he leaned in and very gently dropped a kiss on her lips. She pulled away immediately and her hand flew to cover her lips. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. His next statement answered all the questions she had in her head.

"I like you, Miura Haru."

She heard the words but for some reason, they weren't making sense. Her other hand was trapped beneath his and her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. She was being confessed to by Hibari's uncle! It made absolutely no sense at all!

"I... I don't understand..."

"At first, I wanted to have you to make Kyoya-kun jealous. That was the only reason I pursued you. I don't normally go for girls as young as you are, Haru-chan. Generally, I try not to mix myself with them, but there's something about you I just can't understand."

Her startled gaze met his. What was going on? This was unreal! It was wrong on so many levels too! She had been there only five days and already she was being confessed to by this man who had known her at least that long! It was like something out of a bad soap opera.

"Haru-chan, I know you don't think much of me and you probably don't trust me when I say this, but it's true that I like you. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning and I want to take you with me." When she didn't reply, he continued.

"Don't tell me now, but at least think about it. I'll do my very best to make you happy, I promise," he said then he got up and left Haru to her reeling thoughts.

Hibari hadn't confessed to her even though they had shared those steamy kisses before. When they were around Kenji, Hibari got very defensive, but that could also be explained very logically. It wasn't unnatural that he should feel defensive considering she was meant to be there for him. Still, it would definitely be nice to have something a little more.

But to have that with Kenji?

He was being sincere this time. It was the most honest he had been with her and there was no mistaking it. Even so, how could she just up and follow him to wherever it was he was going? Why would she even go?

He had at least given her time to think about it. What would she say then? What was she going to do?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hibari found her sitting on the chair facing the window. She jumped a bit which was grounds to suspect that something had happened to her while she was out. He shut the door and leaned against it then crossed his arms over his chest and shut his eyes. She wanted to tell him something, he was sure. He didn't know if he would like it and judging by the expression on her face, he highly doubted it.

"I sat to talk with Kenji-san today," she started then took a deep breath. Those had to be the worst words he had ever heard in his life. Any statement that began like that was bound to displease him. What had that jerk done now? He didn't say anything and let her continue. He would judge for himself after she had finished.

"He confessed to me and asked me to leave with him tomorrow." She said no more and Hibari raised his face to hers.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know..." she whispered and clutched the fabric of the cushion in her lap. He saw the struggle and felt the stab of pain, but his facial expression didn't change. It was at times like these that he was glad his grandfather had been strict about this. Not that the old man had been heartless, but showing any expression to the enemy was a weakness. Hibari had simply applied it to everything else.

"If you wanted my opinion, I don't have one. You do what you want," he said and went to get his towel. She watched him quietly as he went to the bathroom and locked the door. The shower came on a moment later and Haru felt the acute disappointment.

He didn't care. Was she the only one feeling anything in this relationship? Was she the only one that felt the subtle hints of betrayal if she left with Kenji in the morning? Was this the long and short of their relationship?

She sobbed and covered her mouth.

She had known it for a while now. It had been on the edge of her consciousness that their relationship would never amount to much. Somehow, having that confirmed only hurt the more. She smiled even through her tears and wiped them away. She wouldn't let this faze her. She had a choice to make and whatever she chose now would affect a lot in her life.

The question now was, should she remain with the Vongola family and resign herself to forever watching him from the sidelines with her unrequited love and her now twice broken heart, or should she really go with Kenji and look forward to a new adventure? If she left, there was the chance that she would be very happy. If she stayed, there was the chance she would be utterly miserable.

She wished she didn't have to choose. She wished Kenji hadn't confessed to her. She wished he hadn't kissed her. She wished Hibari had been the one to show her the lake house first and the one to confess to her instead.

But it was all Kenji and now her emotions were a swirling mess and she had no idea what to do. She couldn't even say that she didn't feel anything for Kenji because after that kiss, that was definitely a lie. She felt her feelings wavering and she hated every last moment of it.

She could call Kyoko but she didn't want to bother her. Chrome had been sent on an assignment that very day and Yamamoto had to fill in for Hibari's scouting duty. I-pin had exams the next morning and Hana was out of the country on business. For once, she had absolutely nobody to talk to. She rose and went out into the garden trying to get her clashing feelings in order. She would have to think very carefully about her next step.

She had only one chance to get this right.


	36. Chapter 36

**I wanted this to be officially the last chapter with Kenji (sorry to those of you who started to like him) and the other OCs in it but it might not be depending on the reviews I get. I hope you guys like this latest chapter and I also hope you let me know what you think so that I know what to bring in the next chapters. The coolest twist is coming up though so keep your peepers peeled!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters or locations you may recognise from the series. I own both the current character locations and the OCs but nothing else. Any resemblance to actual characters living or dead is purely coincidental.**

Kenji leaned back against his car and crossed his arms waiting. He had given Haru until morning to come up with a decision. He didn't really know what to expect. He had asked a lot of her and there was a possibility she might accept him. Then again, there was the possibility she might actually care for Kyoya and thus reject him. He had thought about it all night and right then, it didn't seem like a very far-fetched idea. She was more likely to reject him, wasn't she? But they were not a couple yet. That if nothing else, gave him some hope.

Haru bit her lip and wrung her fingers nervously. She hadn't been able to sleep at all. She had been thinking very carefully about her decision and had come to the only conclusion she could. A life with Kenji would probably be the sane choice. She had turned it over in her mind since she did owe it to herself to explore her options before she made the decision. Then again, Hibari's kisses had not left her unaffected. Whether she liked it or not, he was the one she liked.

Kyoya watched Haru walk down the drive towards Kenji. His uncle didn't quite show any expression but he did raise Haru's hand to his lips to kiss it. After that, he let go of her hand and she turned and went back into the house. It was clear from Kenji's reaction that he had been rejected. The burst of joy that Kyoya felt at that realisation was quite unexpected, but now he felt something else when he looked at his uncle. He wanted to show him just what he thought about his idea of taking Haru away. Seeing as Kenji did not seem in such a hurry to leave yet, Kyoya was sure that would have been enough time to get his point across.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ryu knocked twice on the library door and opened it. Since Kyoya was nowhere else, he was most likely in there. Sure enough, Kyoya was right there in Hibari Ryuji's favourite chair reading one of the volumes on Japanese history. It was so like him. Kyoya had always been curious about the past as a child. Ryu went to the far window and looked out at the garden.

His father had spent a fortune making that house a home for them all. Now it all belonged to Ryu and he was sure that Hibari would make it his mission to never come back to the house. Even Akino knew it and she had already expressed to Kyoya her fondest wish that he would at least bring his wife to meet her and maybe even some of his own children. Latching on the only topic of conversation he could think of, Ryu broke the silence.

"I don't like involving myself in these things but I couldn't help noticing the large bruise on Kenji's face. I'm guessing your tonfa did that..."

Hibari folded his arms and leaned back in his seat. Ryu smiled and looked at his nephew. Kyoya was the spitting image of his father. Then again, he did take after quite a few of the Hibari men. Most notable among them were Alaude who lived hundreds of years ago, and Fon who for some reason or other failed to show up even though he happened to be really close to the old man.

"You picked a good girl you know, father would be proud of you." Kyoya looked up to meet Ryu's amused gaze and finally deigned to reply.

"Your show of fatherly affection should be saved for your children. You don't have to force yourself. It's irritating," he said. Ryu simply chuckled at that.

"You misunderstand me. I'm not trying to be your father. Lord knows I could never be nor would I ever wish to be. I'm just giving you some advice before my better judgement catches up with me." Then Ryu did something Hibari never thought he would do. He patted Kyoya's shoulder once and walked out of the room, pausing at the door to add something more.

"Marry the girl, Kyoya. Show Kenji how it's done."

Hibari thought about that for a moment then a smirk formed on his face. Even though he didn't really want Ryu's advice nor did he need it, he might have been on to something. He brushed his thumb over the handle of his tonfa. He felt like sparring again. He needed a challenge. The fight with Kenji had been more than he could have hoped for. Perhaps the useless fellow was useful for something after all.

They had all been trained from the get go by Hibari Ryuji though so they were pretty good. Even so, it took a lot of discipline and practice to maintain a constant strength. He was impressed that Kenji had not quite been sitting on his laurels and letting himself get rusty all this time. If it came down to it, he could actually take good care of Haru, not that he would ever get to.

They had come to an agreement about that. Kenji had understood that Kyoya would beat the living daylights out of him if he went near Haru again. A boundary was set and the rest could be forgotten. For what it was worth, this reunion hadn't been so bad after all.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru was putting her things away all the while trying to push aside the thought that Hibari was mad at her. They would have to share the same car on the ride home and quite frankly, spending all that time with a livid Hibari was not her idea of a nice ride home. If it came down to it, she would much rather be riding with an angry Gokudera. With him, you always knew where the anger was coming from since he wasn't so secretive about it.

She sighed for the fifth time chewing her lip raw. Hibari would come in through that door any second now and she would have absolutely nothing to say to him. He knew she doubted, but why should she be so scared? It wasn't that he cared about her or anything... right?

Why else would he be so angry? Still, she didn't like his nonchalance. It was not comforting and she really didn't like him when he was like that. It was frustrating to have to worry so much about the one person in the world who couldn't care less.

She turned when the door opened and Hibari walked in calm as you please. Haru paused watching him walk in. He met her gaze and held it for several moments then went to get his bags and finish packing. They walked around each other in complete silence. Meanwhile, Haru's nerves were frayed and she felt like she would pop if nothing was said soon.

"Your uncles have left already? I wonder when they'll get home. Do they live so very far away? I mean, of course Katsumi-chan and Katashi-san have to since they were the last to arrive. I really hope I'll see them again. Oh! I didn't get to say goodbye to Jun-kun! Do you think they've left yet? I really need to say goodbye to him. Doesn't he remind you of Lambo a little bit? Of course he doesn't have as much hair as Lambo-kun did when he was younger but you know what I mean. I should go and see if he's left yet. We aren't leaving yet, are we? I still have a lot of packing to do...Hahi!"

Hibari took her wrist and stopped her endless rant mid-sentence. Haru barely got the chance to open her mouth again to speak when Hibari leaned in and kissed her. Haru's eyes widened a fraction then slowly fluttered shut with the constant gentle pressure of his lips on hers. Hibari's hand loosened around her wrist as he pulled away. Haru sighed feeling rather euphoric. He wouldn't have kissed her if he was still mad, but if he was, he could kiss her again. She really didn't mind.

"Be quiet Kotori," he murmured in her ear and then turned and went right back to packing. Haru watched him, his actions finally registering to her dazed mind then coming into sharp focus. With the realisation of what he had just said and done, Haru turned bright red and turned away. He had kissed her to shut her up. Well, she did tend to talk a lot when she was nervous and that kiss had calmed her down a lot.

Well, maybe she should go and see if Jun had left. That would take her mind off things a bit. She couldn't possibly do any packing now. Her mind was all over the place and nowhere at once. She left the room quickly and quietly, not sparing Hibari another glance. If she had, she would have noticed the look of amusement he had on his face. She was still the same at least. This experience hadn't changed her one bit. That was a relief.

He couldn't wait to leave this place after all. It was a good part of his past and one that he didn't quite want to let go of, but it was time to move on. He could do just fine with the city estate. He did need a place to train all the new security personnel that herbivore boss thought to bring into the family. On top of which it was very private. It would be nice to have a place he could be away from the rest of the family.

He rather liked sharing a bed with Haru so she could come with him too. He doubted she would come without a fight though. As always, she wouldn't be _**his**_ Kotori otherwise.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru hugged Jun goodbye one last time before letting his mother lead him away. She would really miss the little guy. He had been such a little darling, as all babies should essentially be. It got her to wondering what Hibari was like as a child. She'd heard the stories from Katsumi, from Akino and even, briefly, from Ryu when he apologised to her.

It turned out that the one other girl that Kyoya had brought to the house was a girl that had been chosen for him by his grandfather. Hibari did it simply because his grandfather had asked it of him. The girl had rejected him, however, thinking he was too aloof and he had scared her. After that, the relationship was called off and he had never brought another girl to the house, saving her. It made Haru feel a little more special. She smiled remembering this.

"I know that smile isn't for me," came a voice beside her. She jumped slightly and smiled nervously at Kenji. He had a few cuts on his face and a large bruise on his cheek. Haru winced guessing she was the reason for that. He chuckled and winced himself. Some of those cuts were still raw and Akino had used a disinfectant that really stung as payback. She could be pretty mean too if she put her mind to it.

"Don't worry, it looks worse than it actually is." Haru said nothing. He turned to her and waited for her to meet his gaze.

"Are you really sure you don't want to come with me?" he asked with a teasing smile. Haru noticed he was joking and nodded. If he was joking about it now, he had already accepted it.

"You could be making a mistake you know. I'm quite the catch and I don't just give any girls the opportunity to date me. Still, if you've decided, that's that. I'm not sure I would ever heal if I pressed my luck anyway..."

He gave her one last meaningful look then shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to his car. Without a backwards glance, he got in, started the engine and drove off. Haru watched him go and she felt a little bit of regret. She was sure she had made the right decision.


	37. Chapter 37

**So, this is the first of two chapters of Haru's flashback, but I think you'll like this one. Here's the twist I promised too. I hope you like it, but let me know what you think? Many thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognise from the series. That belongs to Akira Amano. I own everything else.**

It was another peaceful day in the Vongola household – and an especially happy one because Haru had come back from her trip with Hibari. She was currently seated in front of her friends telling them the latest over a cup of tea. All had been going well, until Kyoko had noticed something different about her and asked what was wrong.

The bright thing to do would normally have been to lie and let them think that all was well. It should have been. It would have been had things not taken a serious turn for the stranger on her way back home. Looking down at her fingers, Haru mumbled out her dilemma in front of her friends and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for their reactions.

"Eh? I left you going for a funeral! How on earth did this happen?" asked Hana looking at Haru incredulously. Each of her friends' faces looked right back at hers with varying degrees of shock. She really didn't understand it herself, but she could tell them what had happened while she tried to get her head around it.

"Well, there's not really that much to tell. I'm not sure of it myself... ano... where to begin..."

Haru bit her lip and decided to just begin from the beginning. She would answer their question in good time. Maybe by then she'll have made her peace with it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

She had packed the last of her bags and was waiting in the car when Keita stopped Hibari in the doorway. Haru waited in the car giving them their privacy. She didn't exactly want to intrude since Keita had never looked this serious to her before. She wondered what was wrong because Hibari himself had come back to the car looking very grim.

Haru turned back to look at Keita who looked a little anxious. What on earth had they been talking about? She sat quietly and said nothing as the city came slowly into view. Hibari hadn't said a word, which wasn't really odd. The situation didn't exactly concern her and Hibari never said any more than necessary. Now, if it wasn't for the fact that his eyes were steely grey again, she wouldn't have thought much of it.

"Did Keita give you bad news?" she asked biting her lip. She wasn't sure she wanted an answer and he didn't give her one anyway. He stopped the car at a little café they had seen on their way a week ago and sat at a table. The waitress came and Haru ordered. She had learned not to rush Hibari. He would have what he wanted when he wanted it, but she was feeling hungry so she might as well.

Hibari said nothing even when her food came and the waiter left. Haru took a small bite of her food feeling her appetite slowly disappear. What on earth could be the matter? She put down her fork and looked away then sighed.

Hibari watched her from under his bangs and cursed his grandfather to the depths of hell. He would have liked to fight the old man on this matter. Nobody but nobody forced his hand when it came to such delicate matters. Heck, not since a while ago had this even been a remote prospect for him! His scowl grew darker which in turn caused Haru to grow alarmed. He would have to tell her eventually since that bastard of a grandfather of his had made sure he would – the sneaky old goat!

Ryuji had to have known that his grandson didn't like to be restricted in anything or, for that matter, to have no way to express his opinion. To have thrashed Keita would have vastly improved his mood, but his uncle wasn't at fault. He needed someone to fight and something to beat up. He hoped Yamamoto had returned from wherever he had gone or at least that Ryohei was around to take care of things. He raised his face to look at Haru again.

Caught staring, she lowered her gaze to her plate and took another small bite of her food. She chewed very slowly and pretended to be very interested in the tomato on her plate. She had no idea what was wrong and he would only tell her when he was ready.

"There's an inn down the road. I want to rest there for a while," he said finally. Haru was puzzled. There was less than an hour left into the city and after that, there was a twenty five minute drive to the Vongola mansion. They had driven more than half the way already so she wondered what on earth he was getting at.

On top of all that, she had left a lot of work still pending what with Kyoko's upcoming marriage and everything. Haru smiled a little at that. It still hurt, but not so much as before. She had agreed to help with the wedding preparations and she couldn't back out now. Kyoko and Tsuna would marry in almost a month and nothing was quite finished yet. She would have to hit the ground running when she got to the house.

Still, Haru kept her peace. If Hibari said he was tired then they would have to rest.

She nodded and started doing the mental calculations of how much work she would have to do to catch up with the one week of work that she had been away. She would need to write everything down again and confirm with Hana of everything had gone as planned. She also hoped the florist got the right order. That would mess everything up. Maybe she should call the fabric designer she had gone to school with. She did have a connection or two and would probably have a contact for a back-up tailor. Haru didn't see the one she had booked getting very far with the designs and she needed a plan B just in case.

Hibari stood and walked to the car. Haru watched him not realising that he had paid the bill already. Her food was also gone. Had she eaten it all already? That was a surprise. She didn't feel any fuller, but she did tend to space out a lot.

She picked up her purse and headed to the car where Hibari was waiting for her. He still looked very annoyed and that scared her all the more.

"Ano, Hibari san..." she began staring at her fingers. He said nothing so she took that as permission for her to continue with her question. "Is something wrong? I mean, ever since Keita talked to you this morning you've looked a little... um... upset." Hibari met her gaze just as she got the courage to look at him. She quickly looked away flustered and at his pointed stare.

"I mean that Hibari-san looks a little scary when he is angry so I just wanted to cheer you up a bit. I mean, when you look like that it scares me... No, that's not what I meant. I mean well, you look so serious and, well, that doesn't make you very, ah, approachable and... that's kinda why I couldn't talk to you before... Oh, look! Here's that inn you were talking about!"

Before Hibari could answer any of her questions, she had gotten out of the car and headed for the door. Hibari got out of the car shaking his head at her in amusement. At least he now knew why she was so flustered so he could deal with it. In the mean time, there was the problem he had to deal with first. Haru's words came back to him and he took a moment to think about her offer. Maybe she could help him after all.

For now, he would have to get her to the room to explain the situation to her before he could make a decision. This was going to be possibly one of the best or worst days of his life.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ryu looked at Keita in mild shock. He turned his full attention to the papers in his hand confirming what his brother had just explained. They were the last two to leave and that was because Keita was finishing up on the legal work and Ryu had to take care of a few matters concerning the property before he took his family home. He had been in the middle of doing just that before Keita came in with the documents he now held in his hands.

Ryu himself would have gone against his father on this. Kyoya had rights and with this new condition, Ryuji could very well be infringing on that. It was not fair to Kyoya no matter how one looked at it. He had been boxed in and was no doubt spitting nails. Kyoya had been given a choice between two rather distasteful options. It was rather obvious what their father had been trying to achieve since there was only one option that Kyoya would really choose.

"Do you think the old man could have been losing it when he had this done?" asked Ryu looking over the contract again. It was pretty legitimate.

"I doubt it. I think it could have been deliberate. You know how father was. Besides, he knows how much Kyoya likes Namimori. If you consider that he was born and raised there, leaving it wouldn't be an option for him. You remember how upset father was when Kyoya said he wanted to go right back there? If he was willing to defy even father for that place, I don't think he will be in a hurry to leave." Ryu nodded.

"I remember. Given how much Kyoya likes Namimori, you're right. So the old man had this all planned out... clever bastard. There's only one option he has then."

"Yes, and he didn't look too happy about it. He left here looking as grim as death and twice as scary. I feel sorry for poor Haru-chan."

Ryu smiled despite himself. Hibari Ryuji had Hibari's hands tied. It was always like this with him. He did everything this way. It was either his way or nothing. Nobody could force him to do anything and Kyoya had taken after him. Now, even after he was gone, he still ran things the way he wanted. Still, he could only imagine what Kyoya was feeling at the moment.

He wouldn't leave Namimori. He had given up too much already for that place. All that considered, there was only one thing Kyoya could do now – he would have to marry or find a fiancée in the next three months or else he would have to permanently relocate to Kyoto to manage the property there.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru blinked at Hibari in shock. He had to be joking. There was only one problem with that conclusion. Hibari never joked. He had paid for their room, led her to it and closed the door then began to explain.

"So you have to find a wife or fiancée in three months?" Hibari nodded.

"Well, can't you run the Kyoto property from Namimori if it comes down to it?"

"No, I have to be on site full-time. The Kyoto property hasn't been developed at all and even with assistance, it would take three years alone to get it up and running. I can't shirk the duties given to me. There are also the tenants there to consider. If I can't meet the conditions in the will, I will have to leave Namimori. If anything, I can manage the property there from Kyoto."

As far as Haru knew, the second was not an option for him. If there was one thing anyone knew about Hibari it was that he loved Namimori. Leaving was therefore not an option. He already gave Tsuna hell for giving him assignments outside of Japan even though it couldn't be helped. That meant he would have to find a wife then. But what woman in her right mind would accept his confession? He would scare most of them away. She furrowed her brow in thought.

"Okay, well, who will you choose then? I don't think any of my friends would agree. Most of them think you're too scary... Hahi!"

Hibari had been watching her with mild amusement. She couldn't really be as slow as all that. Did she really imagine he would put up with any other herbivore female just to fulfil his grandfather's ridiculous condition? There was only one person he could think of to help him and she was right in front of him. He stopped her monologue by coming up to her suddenly and pulling her to him then leaning down and kissing her lips.

"I choose you, Kotori," he said simply.


	38. Chapter 38

**I really don't like these interludes since I can barely figure out what to do with my stories in them, but the end result is (I hope) always good. Here's the next chapter of bedmates. I hope you like it, but please let me know either way? Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters you may recognise, in this fan fiction story, from the manga and anime. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Haru blinked again. He chose her for what now? To be his fi... fian... she couldn't even bring herself to think the word!

"Me? You want me to... no, I can't," she said and shook her head so vigorously it might have fallen off.

"Why not?" asked Hibari now curious. There could be any number of reasons but he wanted to hear the one she had in mind for rejecting him.

"Be... Because Haru can't... can't quite lie convincingly and pretending to be engaged is too much! Besides, Hibari-san confuses Haru and is always kissing her and Haru doesn't even know if Hibari-san likes her or not. I don't think that would be a very good idea, do you?" She stopped to breathe and Hibari lifted an eyebrow regarding her.

"I know this is important, but it's important to me too. I was going to get married to the man I love..." here she blushed thinking that that was exactly what would happen. She fisted her hands at her sides and forced herself to continue so she could try to remedy the situation. "I mean that I know people get married all the time but I can't just choose like them to marry some random stranger... not that you're a random stranger. I mean a marriage is a very big thing and... I can't do it Hibari-san."

She bit her lip waiting for his reply. She had done enough damage she thought. She had said her piece though and made her point and she would stick to it. It was important to her so he had to respect that.

"I see," he said although he didn't let her go. Did he really? Did he really see? What was it he saw? She wasn't some simpering "herbivore" for crying out loud. She was a perfectly normal teenage girl and she still had her dreams of how she wanted to get married and this was not it.

"Good," she said and looked right back at him then wriggled a bit to loosen his grip. If anything it tightened a bit and moved her closer to him.

"Ano... Hibari-san, will you let me go now?"

"Why would I do that?" he said with a wicked gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"Because I told you I can't marry you or pretend to be your fiancée... I thought you might want to... think about it a little more? I think I might have a friend who could..."

"I choose you Kotori," he repeated. His voice seemed to be that much deeper and that much more alluring.

Still, hadn't he heard a word she said? She wasn't going to get engaged on a whim. Engagements were supposed to be romantic and epic and lovely and beautiful with a clapping audience as she looked into the eyes of the man she loved and promised her hand to him. The wedding would be even more so with the bells and the smiling audience and her long flowing white dress would be amazing...

She sighed in his arms and he noticed she had let her mind wander into a daydream. The speed with which she could lose concentration on the topic at hand was amazing. He thought about clearing his throat to get her attention back. Or maybe kissing her senseless... only that would affect him too although not in an altogether bad way. Her lips were drawing him in and he found himself wanting the feel of them more and more with every kiss.

It was a wonder he had only touched her lips when he had told her he had chosen her.

Well, he really had chosen her and that was that. He wouldn't let her go no matter what. As it was, he didn't really know what to tell her anyway. He simply kissed her forehead and slipped his favourite ring on her finger. With that, he turned and left the room.

That didn't make for a very definitive answer but it was the only answer he had at the moment and the best he could give her.

Haru watched him leave and touched her forehead looking at the ring on her finger. What on earth did that mean? Was he overlooking her wishes and just doing what he wanted as always or did this mean that he was going to comply with her wishes? Well, he wasn't heartless, she knew that. She had seen him several times with Hibird and Roll. He was a good master. Anyone who cared so much for small animals couldn't possibly be cruel, right? She doubted she would get any more from him but with this she could say they were engaged, which was actually the case.

Well, if she had pushed him this far, there was still a chance that she could make him fall in love with her. It might not have worked with Tsuna – actually, it was a disaster with Tsuna – but then Tsuna hadn't kissed her and Hibari had. Maybe that meant something to him? If it did, maybe her plans could work better with Hibari?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru picked up her cup and took a sip feigning indifference as her friends all gaped at her in stunned silence. She had cut out a few bits of the story, like the fact that Hibari needing a wife because of his grandfather's will and her making suggestions for more suitable candidates, but she felt that she really did a good job of convincing them. He conclusion was confirmed by Kyoko's proud smile.

"I never thought I would see the day..." said Hana shaking her head in amusement. Well, for sure it was hard to believe. Haru and Hibari were on opposite sides of the spectrum after all. Even the fact that they had been "seeing each other" prior to this new development was baffling. Of course she had heard about it once or twice from Ryohei and even Chrome and Kyoko so it had to be true, but it still made very little sense.

"I didn't mark Hibari-san as the dating type," she continued. Haru flushed and looked down at the chain on which she had put Hibari's ring. She had wanted to hide it from the others before she could confirm exactly what the terms of this arrangement of theirs were. Still, it had come out a little earlier than anticipated but she had only told her friends so it should be okay.

"So, when is the wedding?" asked Kyoko. "Oh no, now that you're getting married too, you can't plan my wedding with yours on the way. I can get someone else..."

"No, no, don't be silly. I promised I would and I will. Besides, me and Hibari... we haven't exactly set a date yet. He... he wants to wait before we decide properly. Besides, I'm still nineteen. That's much too early to be getting married..."

"Then why didn't you just stay as you were before. You were dating before..." said Hana.

"Hibari-san must have his reasons Hana-san," said I-pin coming to her defence. It was true that Hibari never did anything by the book. This was certainly no exception. She smiled nervously and Hana conceded albeit reluctantly.

"We should celebrate! We should have a party this weekend and celebrate and we could invite everyone!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." began Chrome, "Kumo-san doesn't like crowds, remember?"

"And I don't think Hibari-san wants everyone to know just yet. I had to tell you because you're my very best friends but for now, you can't tell anyone else. They'll find out on their own."

"Mhh... You chose a hard one Haru-chan. Still, we should celebrate anyway," she said with a bright smile, "then not everyone – just us and a nice big cake, how about that?"

Since there were no objections, the date was set and the topic moved on to something else.

Meanwhile in another part of the house, Yamamoto sat to polish his sword. Hibird who had been perching obediently on the windowsill had flown off singing the Namimori school anthem. That could only mean that Hibari was back. He finished up with his sword and went to see Hibari. It had been a whole week since he and Haru had left for the funeral and he was vastly curious as to how the whole thing went.

He would have to bother it out of the quiet cloud guardian, but that was half the fun of talking to Hibari. He strolled casually into Hibari's study, which was where he would always be unless it was late. Then he would be in his room and he was never to be disturbed then.

Sure enough, there was Hibari, sitting in his favourite arm chair with Hibird in his lap as he stroked the excited little bird gently.

"I take it everything went well?" he said as he let himself in.

"Hmm," said Hibari distractedly.

"I heard the girls chattering excitedly on my way here," he continued sitting in the chair opposite Hibari. He raised a brow at the rain guardian. The girls were always chattering excitedly and he knew that.

"I meant more than usual. Did something happen between you two?" he asked waggling his eyebrows. Hibari looked back at the little bird in his lap ignoring the question altogether.

"Oh come on, you know I'll find out anyway so you might as well tell me now. Did you finally confess your undying love to your fair maiden?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"We're engaged," he said simply and stood. Hibird flew up to his shoulder and perched there refusing to leave his master alone for one moment.

"Wow that was fast... she said yes?"

"I believe that is why we are engaged now," said Hibari sarcastically. Yamamoto, ever easy-going Yamamoto, laughed as he normally would and got up to clap Hibari on the back.

"Congratulations then! I didn't think you'd be tying the knot this early on, but I suppose you know what you're doing."

"Hmm," said Hibari non-committally.

"You do know what you're doing, right?"

"Of course."

"Good, then we should celebrate! I'll get Ryohei and we'll go to the bar. We have something to actually celebrate this time, right?" he said with a bright smile. Hibari really didn't want to have to go to the bar again and spend time with a drunken Ryohei, but it would happen whether he liked it or not, in the bar or in his own quarters.

He sighed and promised to think about it. Satisfied with that answer, Yamamoto left the room again and went to find Tsuna to let him know that Hibari and Haru were back. Sometimes he got so involved in his work he forgot about everything else. He whistled on his way down to the office. He might just let them know about the engagement too. It was one of the guardians after all and maybe this time they would like to come to the bar too if they weren't too busy.

Hibari sighed and poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher on his desk and went back to sit down. He should probably insist that he and Haru share a bed now. She would probably fight him like she did before. He smiled at that and Hibird chirped cheerfully.

"Thing will get interesting again," he said to the little bird on his shoulder. Things most certainly would get interesting. He could hardly wait for it, but for now, he had a lot of paperwork to get together and a few calls to make. Then he would see to both his Kotori.


	39. Chapter 39

**This chapter has given me one hell of a headache and a lot of forcing my imagination to write, but here we are. I think it's a near masterpiece and some of you will want to kill me by the end of it, but don't worry, updates will be coming soon. Happy reading and please don't forget to tell me what you think, nee?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters or locations in this fan fiction story. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm getting married!_

_I wish... (-.-)_

_It's just to keep Hibari in Namimori. That is a whole other complicated story, but in the meantime... I'm engaged!_

_Well, it's not so amazing, is it? I always knew my first love would be my husband in the future... well, he was supposed to be but he's getting married to someone else. How wrong I was! I don't mind it much I guess. I do get to spend a lot of time with him already and that's more than I could ask for but now I sound like a crazy stalker._

_You know what Diary; I sometimes think there's a side of Hibari that he doesn't like anyone to see. It's a rather sweet side and I think... I think I like it._

_Wouldn't it be amazing if he liked me too? I think he does since he does kiss me a lot, but last week, when I had that drama with Kenji, let's just say he wasn't so defensive. He confuses me a lot. I don't know how I could handle a confession from him. It might be another plot... then again, he might be serious! I don't know what to do!_

_Let's just hope that when the time comes – if it ever does! – I will know exactly what to do._

_Here's to hoping!_

_***fingers crossed**__*_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Haru put down her pen and looked out of her window. It was a dark night. There was no moon and the stars were hidden behind a bank of thick clouds – clouds as dark and forbidding as the Vongola Cloud Guardian she was currently engaged to... and hopelessly in love with.

The thought brought with it a short-lived sense of tranquillity. After that came stark despondence. What was wrong with her? Had she fallen so far as to give her heart to a man who clearly had no intention of loving her back? Or did he? Haru sighed in frustration. Unless Hibari had a miraculous change of heart and revealed his feelings for the first time in his entire life, she would never really know, would she? Of all the rebound men she could fall in love with, this had to be the worst choice in all of eternity!

Haru sat heavily on her bed and fell back onto the mattress heaving another sigh. If only things were easier. If only Hibari could be taken at face value. If only she didn't have to fall in love with ever man that showed her a bit of kindness every now and then. It was actually a wonder she hadn't had a crush on Yamamoto!

Maybe that was why Tsuna didn't like her. Maybe he was just being nice and she had taken full advantage of that and "fallen in love" with him. How pathetic was that? All this time she hadn't noticed that he had fallen in love with someone else – her best friend no less – and she had still stupidly held on to the belief that they would someday marry and moreover, she had announced it repeatedly to the whole world!

That was embarrassing...

Haru turned over and crawled under her covers hugging her pillow for comfort. She needed to sleep. Besides, things tended to make themselves all better after a good night's rest. She could really use one of those. Her final thought as she drifted off, was how much more comfortable she might be if she was in Hibari's bed.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

As far as experiences went, this one seemed all too familiar since it reminded Haru of another time when suspiciously similar events had taken place. First was the floating dream. She had been floating at first then she had started to fall only to be caught by a strong pair of arms and held against a warm body. A familiar and comforting scent made her sigh in relief as she vaguely understood that she was safe.

Second was the ebony bed side table she saw when she cracked her eye open finally realising that something was odd. Of course she could have mistaken the colour but the fact that her pink lamp with her kitten lampshades wasn't there, she could be sure where she was. There was only one room in the entire house with ebony bed side tables besides and she knew that room well. Its occupant had been all too obvious about her being in his bed which was probably why she was in it again that morning.

If none of that got her attention then the arm around her waist definitely did the trick. She moved a little to try and leave the bed but the arm around her waist tightened protectively effectively keeping her there – precisely where he wanted her.

Honestly, the man was infuriating enough without adding this to her piling plate of worries. She turned around ready and willing to wake the sleeping beast and battle for her freedom, but when she turned around, she stopped. Hibari looked very calm and almost at peace when he was asleep. He looked almost... beautiful. She stared at him for a long time before she realised she had lost track of her goal of escaping. She was going to wake him up now, but what was the best way to do it?

She noticed, too late, that the arms around her waist had tightened again firmly holding her to him. She also noticed that Hibari was no longer breathing the deep even breaths of one asleep but of one very much awake. Again, if that did nothing to alert her senses, the slight chuckle that sounded rather intimately at her ear assured her that he was very much awake.

"Where are you planning to fly to, Kotori?" he asked. Haru squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to look up at him. The main reason for this was that she was probably red as a tomato. Who wouldn't be after that deep voice assaulted your ears so effectively?

All the fight went out of her and in its place came brief but very vivid flashes of memory as far as the two of them and that nickname were concerned. Whenever he called her that, he was about to kiss her or had just kissed her. It made sense that he would do just that now and that thought turned all her bones into jelly.

Hibari watched her turn a rather fetching shade of red. With her eyes tightly shut and her hands fisted, she seemed braced for an impact of some sort. Her lips were puckered too. That probably meant that she was expecting a kiss and he should probably indulge her. He wondered how much she did want to be kissed if that was the case, but maybe he should find out?

He released his hold on her and sat up then crossed his arms. She cracked her eyes open and looked up at him. He had his eyes shut as if waiting for her to do... what? She felt as if she should crawl under the covers and stay there. Well, she still had to find out why she was in his bed again after such a long time of him not bothering her, so she might as well get that over and done with now. She sat up slowly and turned to him although she was intently studying her fingers.

"Ano, Hibari-san, why am I in... Hahi!"

Before she knew it, his lips were planted firmly on hers and all coherent thought had deserted her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she unwittingly responded to the kiss in a way Hibari hadn't been expecting. Haru was in a daze by the time he pulled away.

His gaze seemed to bore into hers and for a few moments as if he was searching for something there; as if he was slightly dazed too. She fancied that she caught a hint of feeling floating in those enchanting grey irises. Then just like that, the moment was over and he was turning to leave the bed. Haru took a breath and looked away. She wanted to ask and she needed to ask. She would never be at peace until she did.

"Do you kiss all girls like that?" she asked dreading the answer yet firmly convincing herself of her confidence should the answer be something she didn't like.

"No," he replied. It was the truth at any rate. He hadn't kissed many girls or felt the need to and even then, it never gave him such a rush or made him want more. No, he definitely didn't kiss all girls like that.

Haru, in a moment she reflected on later to be one of her least intelligent, then asked something she sincerely could not believe she did, valid though the question seemed to be.

"Does Hibari-san... kiss boys like that?" she sat ready for the answer whatever it may have been.

Both Hibari's brows went up in surprise as he looked at her wondering what to tell her. Was that really the kind of signal she had been getting from him? Maybe he should kiss her again to make sure she understood where his interests lay. Then again, the question did seem rather desperate so maybe he should lay her doubts to rest if she really did have any. The worst she could do after all was reject him. He had been living a perfectly normal life before her. He could still do the same after her.

He leaned forward with a smirk on his face as he noticed her colour rising again. He would never tire of seeing her like that. She held her breath waiting for whatever came next. She hoped he wasn't very upset about her question. It made sense after all. Hibari had never really had a girlfriend before but he was so secretive so who knew if he liked boys instead and was just kissing her to tease her?

"No, Kotori, I don't kiss boys," he said in a dangerously calm voice. His forehead touched hers and his lips neared hers and she dared not look away. Vaguely she registered the fact that she was on her back again and looking up at his smug face. He dipped his head and kissed her once more. She felt herself melt into the mass of silk and cushion beneath her. Clinging to him seemed the only way to save herself from drowning...

By the time he pulled away again, they were both breathless and Haru again caught that hint of a feeling in his eyes as he looked at her although this time it was cloaked by something more heated and more... carnal. It made her pulse leap and her mouth go dry. Hibari bent and kissed the side of her neck then murmured something else in a low and husky voice. Haru caught ever word and she couldn't believe her ears.


	40. Chapter 40

**Well, I have heard your cry and I have responded with another chapter to answer all your questions. I admit that I was feeling a little evil when I left that cliff-hanger right there and I loved all of your comments. Thank you for those and keep them coming. I hope you like this chapter. I've tried to bring back a little of the humour that was there in the beginning of the fic and I hope it hasn't backfired. Well, let me know either way? Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters and/ or locations you may recognise from the manga/anime. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

A forgotten mug of coffee and a plate with a half-eaten pancake sat on Haru's desk. Beside those were the books she was supposed to go through for her term project due in a week. Scattered around those were various plans for Kyoko's wedding, all of which had appointments and short notes jotted here and there in Haru's neat handwriting.

On any normal day, Haru would have finished her breakfast long ago and be hard at work on her paper. After that, one would see her rushing about getting the caterers or florists or organising the furniture or some other such thing. The bridesmaids still had to go for their fittings and the groom's men had to see the tailor too.

As it was, the abandoned desk, unfinished breakfast and piled up workload, not to mention the scattered wedding plans, were a sign that it was not business as usual that morning. Haru herself was looking out of her window rubbing her arms thoughtfully as she contemplated, instead of her paper on "Colour therapy and the Human Mind," the events of that morning.

Hibari had kissed her to distraction then kissed her neck and said something that made her smile and hide her face behind her hands. Even now, hours after that incident, she still couldn't help but blush. True that she was prone to blushing every time he called her Kotori, but this time it was with good reason...

Hibari had left the bed immediately afterwards and prepared to go to work but his words had remained haunting Haru. She had sat motionless for another twenty minutes in pure shock before she faintly registered the need to get out of bed and get ready for the day. If she had not been sitting in his bed watching him leave without so much as a backwards glance (no doubt feeling very smug) she wouldn't have believed the whole thing had happened at all!

"_**I only kiss girls I like."**_

Haru squealed and danced in her room for the fourth time that morning in a fit of girlish delight. She had written in her diary three times already and still that didn't seem to be enough. She wanted so badly to tell her friends, but if she did that then they would know that she had been engaged for all the wrong reasons before, which was the truth, but that didn't make it any better.

Still, this was a celebratory moment and if she didn't do something about her errant thoughts which plagued her every time she tried to get to work, she would never get anything done. She squealed one more time then stood up and cleared her throat. She took a deep breath, plastered a calm smile on her face, and then went to her desk with a determined nod. She took a sip of her coffee then grimaced but drank the rest of it anyway. As a rule, no mug of coffee was ever to go waste and that was a whole other story altogether.

She finished the rest of her pancake followed by the coffee then the dishes were put aside and then she went to work with a vengeance. She had a lot to do and for now, her secret would have to be put aside. She could fantasise about her Prince Charming later.

Haru squealed again.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Something had happened. Something had definitely happened.

Hibari was happy.

Kusakabe knew this in that special way that he always did. Hibari was never one to openly smile or show his emotions, no matter how happy he was, but there was no doubt about it. For one thing, he had been especially quiet when he would have otherwise been giving orders and driving everyone half mad with fright as they jumped to do his bidding.

Another indicator was the fact that both of the little creatures he took care of were currently moving about his desk at leisure. Hibari's fist was supporting his cheek as he idly petted Hibird who obediently stayed in place. Roll scuttled to the edge of the desk, looked down then back at his master and then scuttled back to see if he could get a little love himself. Kusakabe had come with the latest report concerning a warehouse theft that Tsuna had put Hibari's department in charge of recovering.

Hibari would have liked to know the particulars of that. He would already have known if he had sent for Kusakabe that morning, which he hadn't done. The news that he would now have to track down criminals would no doubt make him break out in hives if he was that happy already.

"I assume that document is for me," said Hibari not even looking at Kusakabe as he spoke.

"Yes, Kyo-san," he said handing the paper over to Hibari, "Sawada-san has requested your assistance in tracking down a group of criminals that have broken into our family's warehouse in Namimori. He had requested that you meet with him immediately to discuss the plans. He said that the sooner you can get there, the better. He also requests that you try not to damage too much property or draw too much attention..."

"Weak herbivore," Hibari muttered and rose from his seat interrupting Kusakabe's speech. He grabbed his coat from the rack and walked to the door. He smirked as he put his hand on his tonfa. Anyone who saw him could have sworn they had seen a demon and he may as well be. He wasn't called The Demon of Namimori for nothing, now was he?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"All the preparations have been made for your meeting, Tenth," said Gokudera handing Tsuna his papers. It had been a very long and very busy day for everyone in the office. The latest shipment of arms had arrived and there had been a raid on the family's warehouses. None of the stolen goods had been retrieved. This had also sparked problems with a few of the families they were associated with and at the top of that list was the Benidicci Family.

That was what the meeting was for. Gokudera was to accompany Tsuna into the house where he would meet with Franco Benidicci and sort out this whole mess. Hibari's men had a few leads as to the whereabouts of the stolen goods and Hibari himself had undertaken the task.

He didn't have to be asked twice and in any case, Tsuna didn't even have time to ask him the first time before Hibari left the room. With him on the case, there was nothing to worry about. Even if he followed his own plans and did as he pleased, the job would be done. The arms would be retrieved and sent to Benidicci's men as promised before the week was out. If any more problems came up, Tsuna was sure he could handle that.

"Thank you Gokudera," he said taking the papers and looking them over. Being the boss of an entire family was hard work. How on earth had Primo done it? Even the Ninth had seemed able to do it in his sleep. Tsuna slumped back in his chair thinking of all the work he still had to do. There was no end to it! On top of which, he still had to train so that in the event of a fight, he was up to speed. It was as if the universe wanted to have a good long laugh at him because his secretary walked in a moment later with three large files.

"Sawada-san, these are the case-files you asked for. Matsumoto-san delivered them for you this morning. The green folder is the progress report of the Milan house and businesses. Shall I put these with the other folders sir?" she asked with a smile. Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. How could this day possibly get any worse?

"Oh, and sir, you asked me to remind you about the five o'clock meeting you have with the Sasagawa family. Shall I inform the chauffeur?"

Tsuna slapped his forehead. He had completely forgotten. Well, there was absolutely no possible way this could get any worse than it already was...

"Dame-Tsuna, are you still here? Franco Benidicci is not a patient man and my lazy student is still lazing around in his office!"

Tsuna sighed. He asked for it. Reborn jumped into the room and Gokudera looked worriedly at the boss. It was true that this office was the busiest, but they could manage. They had so far without too much trouble. Gokudera's job was keeping the Tenth happy and currently that was not the case. He looked about ready to faint. Maybe he should hold off on the news about Xanxus going on a rampage and destroying an entire town that the Vongola now had to pay for...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

That evening, Hibari walked into his room pretty tired from an exciting day. He had had to fight several useless herbivores but the main boss he had fought had rather promising skill. Still, he had been no match for Hibari's tonfa and he hadn't even had to use Roll. He hadn't fought like that in a while and it had been thrilling.

Now he could take a nice long shower and go to bed. The more sleep he got, the better. He would have his men track down the three leads they got from the thugs in the hideout they had raided and come up with a new plan of action.

As soon as he switched on the lights, however, he noticed that he was not alone in the room. Curled up on his bed and under the covers was Miura Haru far away in the land of her dreams. This was a first. He hadn't been expecting it at all. He thought she might need a little more persuasion (of his kind of course) to get her to comply with his wishes, but it seemed that this was not the case. Who knew that a confession was all the persuasion she needed?

With a gentle smile he hardly noticed – until he saw himself in the bathroom mirror and then he was very amused – he went to get ready for bed. A few minutes later, he climbed into the bed beside Haru and kissed her forehead. She turned to face him and went right back to sleep. Hibari wrapped his arms around her and shut his eyes. It felt good to have her there with him.


	41. Chapter 41

**First of all I apologise profusely for the extra long silence. It's been terrible trying to get back in tune with school and find a good time to type this up, but hopefully, updates will be more regular now. Again, honto gomen! Secondly, I missed this couple so I thought it was time I did them a favour and brought them back into the story. I personally think this chapter was a little randomly placed, but it doesn't mess up the basic flow of the story so it should be fine. Hope you like it and please let me know what you think? Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters or locations you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Ryohei looking at Haru's angry face then back at Yamamoto's smiling one. He crossed his arms as he leaned on the wall on one side of the kitchen door.

"With Haru looking like a veritable she-demon, do you doubt it?" he asked and put his hands behind his head as he leaned against the wall on the other side of the kitchen door. Hibari had been the source of Haru's rage this morning and it had something or other to do with the fact that she had allowed Dino to kiss her hand when he came in to visit. There was nothing anyone in the house could do or say that would make the situation any better.

Hibari, naturally, had stalked off leaving Haru shouting to herself. After that, one could hear muttered grumblings from the other side of her door as several missiles (probably dolls and pillows and such) were aimed at said door.

Haru was convinced that she had done nothing wrong and everyone mostly agreed with her. She had taken it up with him when he had pushed her to the limit and it had turned into a sour argument. Then Haru had gone down to the kitchen to get herself a cool refreshing drink and maybe something to eat too so she could go out into the garden to think a little. Then she had met with Gokudera.

That had been the worst catalyst of all.

To cut a long story short, the shouting match had lasted for all of half an hour and was still going strong.

"You think we should stop them now?" asked Ryohei peering into the kitchen where Haru was holding a butter knife and waving it angrily at Gokudera. Yamamoto looked in on the argument and smiled. A butter knife was harmless.

"Nah, it'll be good for her to vent a bit. She seemed to be a bit strung up lately. She's planning Kyoko's wedding too, remember?" Ryohei nodded sagely and crossed his arms.

"CAN YOU PLEASE JUST DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND CRAWL BACK INTO THAT HOLE YOU CAME OUT OF AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE? JEEZ! I CAN'T EVEN MAKE A SANDWICH WITHOUT YOU BREATHING DOWN MY NECK!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID WOMAN! I DIDN'T COME HERE FOR YOU! I WAS JUST GETTING MYSELF A SODA. YOU STARTED IT WITH YOUR COMMENTS ABOUT MY TIE..."

"WHICH I STILL THINK YOU SHOULD CHANGE. AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, GET YOURSELF SOME MANNERS TOO!"

Yamamoto shook his head and chuckled. This was going to take a while. Well, someone had to stop them if things got serious, which was why he and Ryohei were standing guard. Their last argument had nearly resulted in half the mansion being blown to bits and Tsuna himself had been the only one who could stop his Storm Guardian and avert that disaster. It was a lucky stroke that his plans to go to Italy had suddenly been cancelled then.

Ryohei paused and leaned his ear towards the door. Yamamoto too, stopped and listened. It was quiet... a little too quiet.

What had happened?

Peering into the kitchen, they both saw Chrome walk in through the door and Haru and Gokudera immediately turned away from each other. She seemed to have been just in time too because Haru now wielded a rather menacing bread knife instead of the harmless butter knife.

"Ano, Gokudera-san, I needed to ask you about something. Are you busy?" she asked holding her hands behind her back. Gokudera cleared his throat and turned to her then smiled. Ryohei and Yamamoto looked at each other then at the scene unfolding before them. What the...?

"No, of course not," he said and led her out of the kitchen.

"As I live and breathe!" whispered Yamamoto in awe.

"You don't think that..."

"I think so my friend. I really do," said Yamamoto with a chuckle as he leaned against the wall. In the entire history of their friendship, Yamamoto could not remember a time when Gokudera had ever calmed down that fast after a fight with Haru unless Tsuna was around, and he wasn't. This was very interesting...

"Well, then, we should go help her before she becomes his punching bag too! I'm extremely irritated with all this shouting!"

Yamamoto looked at Ryohei confused.

"So you didn't see...?"

"See what? Isn't Gokudera going to lash out at Chrome now too?"

Yamamoto threw his head back and had a good long laugh. Ryohei never changed. True he was a little more perceptive, but when it came to things like these, he never really got them.

"You know what, I think Chrome is going to be fine," he said patting Ryohei's shoulder, "let's go see if Tsuna has anything that needs doing."

"Yosh! I'm looking forward to a mission to the extreme!" said Ryohei punching the air.

Haru heard the conversation and sighed. She did feel a little better after that shouting match though she would have liked to finish it. Then again, she wasn't really mad at Gokudera. She was mad at Hibari. Why on earth did he make such a big deal about Dino kissing her hand? It wasn't like he had kissed her lips or anything. And it wasn't her fault either! He had simply walked up to her, smiled and taken her hand then kissed it before she could blink.

It wasn't her fault that Hibari had never kissed her hand and it wasn't her fault either that Dino had. That was just how he was. Since a while back, he had been greeting her like that too so she thought nothing about it. So what was the problem this time?

She grabbed her sandwich from off the counter and went outside into the garden like she had planned. All she needed now was a good book to get her mind off it. It was a good thing there were some in the basket on the counter where she and Kyoko sometimes made the holiday cakes. She picked out a thick one and went out with her plate and drink in hand. Honestly, if these random moments of peace didn't exist, Haru was sure she would have gone mad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I will thank you, next time, to keep your hands to yourself," said Hibari sending a death glare towards the blonde in the seat before him.

"Are you still upset about that? I told you I didn't mean anything by it, didn't I? I'm sure I did." Hibari glared at him again and looked back down at his papers then picked up his pen.

"I suppose there's a good reason for you darkening my door this time?"

"More or less. I have received word that the Benidicci family has no plans to stop their assault on Vongola. It's already started in Italy but we stopped that so my guess is that they are coming to do the same here. I came to warn Tsuna about it but he seems to be busy." Hibari raised a sarcastic brow.

"Yes, I know you're busy too. But I missed you. You're my favourite student you know?" he said with an overly-bright smile.

"Are you done?"

"Mhmm." nodded Dino happily.

Hibari got up and took his coat as he went out the door. He wanted to do some damage to someone and much as he would have loved to properly thrash the dumb Bronco, he would have to make do with the wayward members of the Benidicci Family who didn't seem to understand who the Vongola were.

"I'm going out. Kusakabe, you're in charge until I get back," he said and left.

"Eh? You're not going to take me along too? I wanted to fight beside you for a while, you know, for old times sake?"

Hibari ignored him and was out the door before he could finish the sentence. Dino sighed and got up then nodded to Kusakabe.

"I'll leave it to you then. Romario, let's go help my student and maybe see how much he's improved in the last ten months or so."

Romario bowed slightly and went to get the door for his boss. Kusakabe sighed in turn. There was nothing he knew that could stop Dino and it already seemed that Hibari was in a black mood. It was always best not to bother him when it came to that, but who was he to stop him? Dino was well aware of Hibari's mood and he almost seemed to welcome it. Well, he could take care of himself. If he couldn't, he would have stopped aeons ago.

Kusakabe guessed, rather correctly, that the reason for his boss' bad mood had something to do with Haru and Dino. That would explain all the commotion in the kitchen that morning. She and Gokudera had been having one of their fights and it was on a much larger scale than usual. He had walked by the door just as the shy Mist Guardian was about to enter the kitchen. She had smiled at him and he had smiled politely back then gone about his business.

Well, he was glad something was done before the disaster that would have inevitably followed would have spared no victims.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru sat at her window seat that evening contemplating the events of that day. They hadn't been much besides the fight with Hibari and the one with Gokudera. She sighed and touched the glass. She wasn't angry any more, just unsettled about what she should do now. The best thing, she thought, would be to sleep up here. If he wanted her in his bed, he could come for her.

With that resolve in mind, Haru picked up her novel and went to bed. It was late and she was tired after two whole fights with the most formidable and the most dangerous of Tsuna's guardians... well, the second one was open to discussion. Either way she didn't care. They had both gotten on her bad side and she would not agree to anything but an apology.

Then again, what had happened when Chrome came into the room? Never in the history of their fights had she ever seen him make a complete turnaround so fast. That was interesting... Perhaps she could get it out of Chrome? She had been too angry to note anything else so their feelings could be mutual, but then again, maybe not. It was worth exploring, she thought with a sleepy smile then yawned.

She picked her favourite teddy from the corner and went to bed. It was childish and she hadn't done this in quite a few years, but tonight, she didn't really care. Snuggling up to her teddy, she shut her eyes and fell fast asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

**I will admit that my logic in this was a little warped and I needed a bit of a filler chapter. I think this worked nicely without breaking the plot so I hope you like it. Either way, please let me know what you think? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters or locations in this fan fiction story. I am only responsible for the plot and the Benidicci family and nothing else.**

Hibari was distracted and thoroughly irritated.

First of all, Haru had been too angry at him to even speak to him. He realised he had been jealous but he wouldn't admit that to anyone. Besides, what right did the Bronco have to be kissing her hand? She hadn't been in his bed when he got back meaning that she had chosen to sleep in her own room. If she was truly as angry as he had left her that morning, there was a chance she would be belligerent in the morning and he didn't really feel like dealing with that just yet.

Secondly, he had tracked down two of the three leads and gotten rid of all the troublesome members of the Benidicci. So far, the third was the most valuable and he would continue pursuing that one later that afternoon. He had made a few enemies along the way whom he had had to take care of to continue his investigation. There were no strong enemies to fight though so he didn't even fight seriously and it was frustrating him that he had to put any effort at all in something so useless as defeating a common thug.

If he was so inclined, he would take it up with the stupid herbivore of a boss that gave him this useless job. Tsuna, however, was spared by fate when Dino sauntered into Hibari's office a moment later and headed straight for the bowl of mints on the cabinet in the corner.

"You look terrible. I take it you had a rough night? Is Haru-chan not talking to you still?" he asked beaming at Hibari.

"What is this about?"

"Nothing. As your teacher, I just wanted to check in on you."

"I'm busy," he said in a tone of dismissal. Dino shrugged and sat in Hibari's favourite armchair as he popped a mint into his mouth.

"Wow, these really are the best mints. You have to connect me to your distributor. Simply splendid..." mused the blonde man. Hibari looked down at his desk and then at the man. With all the things grating on his nerves currently, he had no patience for this man, unless he wanted a fight. Well, it didn't matter if he wanted one or not. He would get it if he didn't leave soon.

"If you're not here to offer me a fight, then I would suggest you go back to Italy. You're taking up too much space..." he said just barely holding on to his temper. Dino smiled. He knew that frustrated look anywhere and it was part of the reason he was still in Japan. He had a dozen appointments to keep with some prominent people in Italy but the fate and maybe even the existence of the Vongola, relied in Hibari being in a slightly better mood than he was in right then. He smiled and pocketed another mint for later. They really were the most exotic ones he had ever tasted.

"Well, I didn't come here to fight you but if you are challenging me, then I accept but I do have one condition..."

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"You have to make up with Haru-chan. I don't think she'd too happy about this fight you're having. Deal?"

"You'll have to defeat me then," said Hibari getting up and pulling out his tonfas. A moment later, Dino sprinted down the hall with Romario not far behind and Hibari close on their tails. He laughed with glee at his genius. This would put him in a much better mood and, depending on how much he had to vent, he would be back to his old brooding self in no time.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"... so I went down to the store with her and I remembered that I'd left my wallet on the counter!"

"Mhmm," said Haru distractedly. Kyoko looked at her friend and raised an eyebrow then smiled.

"Then the pandas and koalas invited me for a picnic in the Himalayas..."

"That's nice."

"They asked me to invite the fairy king and the elves in my garden."

"Mhmm."

Kyoko rolled her eyes and smacked Haru's arm playfully.

"Okay, so what happened? You're distracted."

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing."

"You can't pull that one with me, Miura Haru, I know you too well. What's really going on?"

Haru sighed and sat up a little straighter. She'd slept fairly well, but woken up exactly where she was meant to be – in her bed. It had galled her to think that Hibari was still that upset about Dino kissing her hand when it meant nothing at all. She drew pointless imaginary circles on the table with her finger as she explained the problem.

It hadn't affected her before, but now it was weighing on her. Maybe she had to take into account the fact that he was a little more jealous than most, which was fairly new. She had never seen him jealous before and maybe this was it. He did tend to be a little possessive. She remembered being told that by Katsumi and Akira-san when she had gone with him to his house for his grandfather's funeral.

Speaking of which, there were two more months of this sham engagement left then they could go back to being... what?

He had, in his own strange way, confessed to her and that did make her his sort-of girlfriend. Then again, she would be assuming that. It wasn't her fault. If someone confesses, it means that they want you to be their girlfriend or boyfriend as the case may be, right?

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out. Since today is our Appreciation Day, which cake would you like to order? You get to choose today."

Haru smiled and thanked her friend. Well, if he wanted to play it that way, then that was fine too. She was going to sleep in her room until he decided he was done being upset with her. To that end, she would lock her door too. Tit for tat, she thought with an evil grin on her face. This game was more fun than she had thought it would be.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Yamamoto caught Gokudera in his study signing a contract he had just finished going through and he looked up briefly as he picked up another.

"Did something go wrong with the mission you were given?" asked Gokudera looking at Yamamoto from the top of his glasses.

"No, it's nothing like that. Are you busy?"

Gokudera raised an eyebrow and put down his pen. Either Yamamoto was blind or there was something he really wanted to talk about."

"What is this about?" he asked leaning back. He had calmed down quite a lot from his earlier days but Haru always seemed to get his hackles up more than anyone else. Even Ryohei was second in the running for most annoying and Yamamoto was a close third.

"Well, I happened to be passing by the kitchen yesterday and I heard your fight with Haru."

Gokudera looked back at his papers and picked up his pen.

"How long have you known?" asked Yamamoto trying to get a reaction out of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I suppose not. But Chrome is rather pretty nee? I was thinking I should ask her to go with me to this new restaurant near the main road. Have you heard about it?"

"Hmm," said Gokudera feigning distraction. In truth he had started boiling again. Nobody knew about their relationship and they were extra careful about it.

"Maybe I'll take her through the park later. It's a full moon tonight and I know how she absolutely loves full moons..."

"Is there a point to this or are you just looking for a fight?" asked Gokudera putting his pen back down.

"I suppose not, but if you turn any redder, I'm sure you'll burst so let's talk about how long you have actually liked Chrome."

Gokudera sighed and took off his glasses then set them neatly on the table beside his pen. Curse the perceptiveness of the stupid baseball freak. He really did have to learn to mind his own business. Maybe he needed a vacation to one of the Vongola's more remote and/ or tropical islands so he could find something better to do than disturb everyone.

That was an idea he would run past Tsuna, he decided.

"It doesn't matter. Leave it alone and go see if Hibari needs help or go bother Ryohei for a while. I really am busy."

Yamamoto smirked and walked out of the room with a smile. He had already found out what he wanted to. That was an interesting turn of events. He would never have thought... Oh well, Hibari and Haru was as unlikely a couple as they came and that relationship had been holding up nicely until now. Maybe it wasn't so far-fetched after all.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kyoko had already gone on home and Haru had one more errand to run before she left so it wasn't a big deal. At least she didn't think so until she turned the corner away from the main street onto a quieter one and had run into a man.

She had apologised and continued walking but when she looked over her shoulder, she found that he was following her. She picked up her pace and ducked into a clothes store and pretended to look around. If it was a common thug, perhaps the store security could step in. Then again, if they were Mafia, she wouldn't really like to include anyone who could easily get hurt. In any case, the man who was following her had left. She browsed the store for a bit longer and then decided to walk out again.

She had taken only two steps from the door when she had been surrounded by three more men and a voice at her ear had ordered her to smile and walk as if nothing was wrong. She refused to comply but then she felt the sharp point of a blade at her back.

"I would suggest that you start moving before my friend here puts this blade through your back. We wouldn't want a mess on our hands, now would we? We only want your boyfriend so behave and we'll let you go."

Haru gave a deep sigh and squeezed her eyes shut. There was no reason Hibari should come save for the fact that she was his ticket to staying in Namimori. At least that made her sure he would rescue her. He had to. Still, her hands had been captured and there was a blade at her back, Normal defence class moves wouldn't work in this situation since she had caught a hint of an Italian accent in the man's voice.

Than meant they were probably Mafia.

And they had a personal Vendetta against Hibari.

This was bad. This was very, very bad.


	43. Chapter 43

**I needed Hibari to be the knight in shining armour but, I'm never any good when it comes to fight scenes, try though I might. I think I'm too descriptive with them and when I try to put less detail, it all goes wrong. Well, I have done a decent job, I think but I would really like to know what you think. Let me know? Many Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters or locations you may recognise from the manga/anime. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

The knife at Haru's back was threat enough, she decided and, against her own will, followed the men who had stopped her to wherever it was they were headed. She hadn't even had the chance to put up a good fight. It was too late now. She would just get hurt and/or robbed and she would have nothing to her advantage.

They had mentioned Hibari and she wondered how they had found out that they had a relationship. Then again, she had learned not to underestimate the underground. They tended to have a rather effective grapevine so such information didn't stay private for long.

Hibari had just seen something interesting. He had been on the lookout for anything suspicious and come across this lovely scene. At last, he had found someone worth fighting with, he hoped. Well, if they were trying to pull off what he was seeing, they had to be worth fighting. He jumped down from his vantage point in the roof with the practised grace of a stalking cat and followed the group he had seen.

Haru had been kidnapped, in a manner of speaking. At least she hadn't tried to resist so much or she would get hurt, clever girl. For the criminals to have done this in broad daylight was clearly an open invitation for him to challenge them. From under his coat, Hibari felt his tonfas and felt the blood rushing through his veins. The thrill of a fight was what he lived for after all. If this wasn't worth it, he could always get one of the other guardians to spar with him.

Still, what added to his opportunity to fight was the fact that a group of ill-behaved men thought it very wise to accost _**his**_ fiancée. That wasn't very healthy now, he had to admit and he was curious as to what brought it on. Nonetheless, he followed the group to an abandoned building. He looked around in mild distaste. Well, he couldn't say much for the surrounding, but at least it was secluded and he doubted anyone would mind them tearing up an abandoned area if it came down to it. Anyone but that weak herbivore of a boss the Vongola had, he added mentally.

Well, he might as well see what this was about and take care of the problem. He seriously needed to get back to sleep. He'd had a long night working on those papers and even with eight hours of sleep, he was not at his best. Now that these guys had interrupted his nap and looked like they genuinely wanted to harm Haru, Hibari had three very good reasons to take care of the problem...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru stood her ground as the leader of the group of thugs looked her over.

"So you're his woman eh? You're not really much. I bet you wouldn't even be fun if we tried anything with you. Still, I might be so inclined to test that theory. What do you think of that?"

Haru glared at him not liking his tone of voice one bit. He had just insulted and threatened her and was sounding very much like her arch-enemy, Gokudera Hayato and she was anything but scared of that silver-haired, loud-mouthed idiot.

She was still very scared as well. What if Hibari didn't know and they really did try something? She had her defence classes on her side which was good, but she didn't like the confidence in the leader's eyes. These other two by her side looked hard to beat too. She wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight when it wasn't necessary.

Well, she would have to be patient and see what happened. Meanwhile, she could work out a plan B. The leader looked at her again and got up. Apparently he had decided what to do with her.

"You know, that boyfriend of yours messed one of my guys up pretty bad and I don't take kindly to people who don't mind their own business. When you make an enemy of me, you make a really bad choice." Haru watched him come and started trembling. What the heck was he up to? What did he want with her? The only reason Hibari would ever fight is because someone disrupted the discipline of Namimori or crossed him – and crossing him could have meant anything from interrupting his nap to planning the destruction of Namimori as a whole.

Did they have any idea who they were dealing with? Maybe the guy was just full of hot air... or maybe he knew and didn't care anyway? The latter of the two possibilities did not please her one bit. That meant that they really were ridiculously strong or ridiculously stupid and both were very dangerous qualities to have.

"You know though, that if I win, I can get to keep you as my prize, hmm?" he said lifting her chin when she looked away, "how about that? Shall I make you my queen? You're still a little small in places, but I can overlook that."

"You're too close, herbivore," came a voice from the doorway. Haru's eyes widened as relief washed over her features. It was short-lived though. She still had no idea just how strong these people were nor did she know what they were capable of. Besides, if they had a grudge against Hibari and were doing this on purpose, they had to be pretty strong.

"Eh? So you actually came then? I hope you're ready for this you piece of scum. Nobody takes out one of our own and walks away like that, understand?" With that, the thug pushed Haru aside and she was immediately caught by two other men. She turned her worried gaze to Hibari.

"You had better be worth my time, herbivore," he said lifting his tonfa in front of him, "I will bite you to death."

Faster than she could blink, Hibari was at the thug's throat. It seemed he was putting up a good fight. She recognised the look on Hibari's face though. He had always been happier in the heat of battle but only if he had a worthy opponent.

Hibari jumped out of the way of a blade that the thug swiped in front of him.

"Well now, this is interesting. Do you think you can cut me?" he asked taunting the thug. With an evil grin of his own, the thug stood up straight and pulled out another knife.

He charged at Hibari swiping in what looked like a mad motion but was really skilfully exacted. Hibari dodged each one expertly too. He hadn't been practising with Yamamoto and Belphegor for nothing. Haru watched on knowing Hibari could win. It was not in his nature to lose and even if he did, he always evened the score. The two combatants pulled apart breathing heavily.

There was a cut on Hibari's cheek and he grinned. It was chilling to think he took pleasure in something like that, but it was who he was.

"I see you've managed to cut me a little. I'm impressed," he said touching the little blood now flowing from the shallow cut.

"Well, you'll be dead before long, or your girlfriend will. It doesn't matter to me either way. I might just kill the both of you." Hibari looked down with a little bit of a smile. Haru watched him, her heart racing. One of them was going to die? It sure as hell better not be Hibari or she was going to kill him!

"I wonder... Kotori, would you like me to end this now?"

It took Haru a moment to figure out the question was directed at her and she smiled. He gave her a sideways glance and she nodded tearfully. She had had enough of this place and these thugs. She wanted to go back home.

"Well, that settles it then. Prepare yourself herbivore," he said and raised his tonfas again.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru sat down beside Hibari and looked at the cut on his cheek again. As far as she could tell, it didn't hurt. He wouldn't tell her anyway even if it did. She had made him (with much difficulty) sit through her fussing for about a minute before he had simply gotten up and walked away saying it was enough. Haru had sighed in frustration and followed him all the way to his room but he had said absolutely nothing.

"You know you could die from that cut if it isn't properly disinfected! You're being so stubborn Hibari-san!" she said and pouted crossing her arms. Hibari leaned his cheek in his palm and watched her pout for several moments. He wondered if she had noticed that, of her own volition, she had entered his room and sat on his bed right beside him. He patted her head.

"I won't die, silly Kotori," he said and turned to pick up his book. Haru touched her head where he had patted her and bit her lip. She hadn't had a moment like this with him in a while. Hibari looked over at her noticing that she had gone very quiet. What was wrong now?

Haru fisted her hands at her sides and blushed. It was still her fault and she wanted to apologise and thank him in some way. She would do it in the only way she could think of for now. They were alone so there was no need for pretending but she wouldn't really be pretending this time...

Before she could stop herself, she had leaned over and kissed the cut on Hibari's cheek very gently. She pulled away and met his gaze then she realised what she had just done. She moved away from him covering her lips in horror. Oh no! She couldn't have just done that! She had never been this impulsive before!

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean... I mean I didn't want to... I should leave. I think Kyoko needs me in the kitchen. You heard her calling me too, no? Maybe we'll talk later, nee? Don't let your cut get dirty or you'll get really sick and die and make Haru very sad even though I told you so, okay? Bye!"

Hibari watched her chatter endlessly as she shot off the bed and headed straight for the door. When she was gone, he smiled to himself. She had to have realised it too. She hadn't once, in their whole time together, made the first move and kissed him.

With a smirk on his face, Hibari put away his book and lay down with his hands under his head then a few minutes later, fell fast asleep.


	44. Chapter 44

**So, I reviewed the previous chapters of Bedmates and had a long hard discussion with myself and I have decided that Haru is too young for some of the accomplishments I have showered her with. This being the case, I have decided to change her age a little and alter some of the previous chapters accordingly. I sincerely apologise since I know you have all gotten used to her being so young. *bows with my head to the ground* Please forgive me!**

**Still, this is an out-of-the-way chapter and I thought this was one hurdle the couple has to cross if they are ever to get anywhere I also gave a name to Haru's dad. Sorry for the very long author's note, but please enjoy and let me know what you think? Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters or locations you may recognise from the manga/anime. I am only responsible for the plot and the character of Haru's mother in this and future chapters of this fan fiction story – nothing else.**

It had only been five days since Haru's kidnapping but Hibari, evidently, was taking no chances. She had been guarded like a queen since the incident. Any argument she put forth concerning this matter had quickly been shot down. Deciding that it was probably for the better and also for her protection, Haru decided not to argue.

Haru sighed as she saw one of the guards duck behind a bush outside her house. She could pretend that they weren't there for the most part since their only purpose was to protect Haru. This meant that at any given time, she had no less than ten men within a five metre radius of her. At least at the mansion, the security was lowered owing to the fact that Hibari could protect her himself.

To that end, he had also insisted (leaving no room at all for argument, as usual) that she sleep in his room. She didn't argue that point so much since she didn't exactly hate waking up surrounded by his scent and, sometimes, his warm embrace.

She sighed and stared at the ceiling. She still couldn't forget that she had kissed him! It still made her grin like an idiot to think about it. Well, he hadn't seemed very affected. Not once since then had he brought it up, but she was sure he was very smug about it. Well, she could explore that further when she got back to the mansion in a few days.

She'd had to go home that afternoon since she had received word that her parents were finally coming back for the holidays. She hadn't managed to reach Hibari and the news was very last minute. It was about the only time Haru got to see them and though she tried not to show it, she missed them terribly. She just had to see them.

She walked to her window and looked out at the softly falling snow. It felt good to be in her old room again. It brought back a lot of memories for her, but lately, she had started feeling like a stranger there. She spent most of her time in the Vongola Mansion so it was no small wonder. She walked away from the window and sat back down to get down to some more serious work before she left the rest for the next day when she heard a commotion downstairs beginning with a slamming door.

"MIURA HARU!" came an angry bellow that Haru easily recognised as her father's. She smiled feeling a little nostalgic although she was now curious as to what she had done.

"Calm down papa, this can all be sorted without losing tempers. It's not good for your blood pressure," came her mother's placating tone.

"Forget my blood pressure, would you? How do you expect me to calm down when..."

"Come now, you haven't even taken off your other shoe papa. Come inside properly and when Haru comes we can sort out this whole thing."

"Sort out what?" asked Haru coming down the steps to the main hallway. She knew in an instant what had made her father so very angry because her mother had gone back to the front door and opened it to reveal a barely-held-together Hibari. Haru rushed to the door to stand beside him, mostly to be able to stop him if he did try to work on the murder she saw in his eyes at that moment.

Her mother smiled brightly at them and gently ushered her livid husband into the living room after which she went straight to the kitchen and began getting things ready for tea.

If there was one thing about Haru's mother, it was that she was very efficient. She could have come from a very long trip and still be fresh enough to make dinner for three and add a little of that extra flavour. If she was in a really good mood, she would completely spurn Haru's offers of help and even clean up afterwards.

"Is you father always this polite?" said Hibari close to her ear. Haru smiled nervously and took his coat and gloves.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you. I believe your instructions were to remain in the house." She would have brought up her own problems with his 'ínstructions' and what he could do with them if they were not within earshot of the two people she wanted to spend the holidays with the most.

"Yes, but I had to come home. My parents are rarely home and this is the one time we get to be together as a family." Before he could reply, however, Haru's mother was in the hallway again with an excited smile on her face.

"Hibari-san, will you be joining us for supper tonight?"

"I don't think that's a very good id..." Haru began.

"I would love to," said Hibari with a slight bow. Apparently he had changed his mind about leaving with her.

"And such manners! No wonder my Haru fell for you!" she said and disappeared into the kitchen again. No wonder her father was busting a vein! Hibari had no doubt told them about their engagement! He left her sputtering in the front hall with his coat in her arms while he went into the living room where her father was muttering angrily to himself.

Haru sighed and followed him. When they had agreed to this little arrangement, she had to admit she had barely thought of how her parents would react, but she had briefly imagined they would be happy she had someone to take care of her while they were away. She supposed she had to get through this one time or another and the present was as good a time as any. Hibari stood in the doorway, obviously waiting for her to come in as well. Her mother had been right. He did have impeccable manners.

Just then, Haru's mother came into the room with a tea tray.

"Ara! You are still standing there. Have some manners papa. You should have invited our guest to sit down. Please sit down Hibari-san." Hibari nodded once and went to sit on the couch. Haru, feeling a great foreboding of the events to come, sat next to Hibari in silence.

"I can't believe this, has the world gone completely mad? How can you support this Noriko?" asked Haru's father watching his wife serve the tea.

"Our daughter is getting married sweetie. We should be happy for her..."

"Happy? You want me to be happy when this young man has only just waltzed into my little Haru's life and stolen her from under my nose? Didn't even ask for my permission at all! The nerve of this young generation!"

Haru turned a light shade of red, embarrassed because of what her father was saying. Her mother shook her head as if she couldn't believe his nonsense and summoned Haru into the kitchen. She gave Hibari a weak smile and got up to go and help with getting supper ready.

"Please get me the nutmeg dear," said her mother as she stirred the contents of a stew. Haru did as she was asked and turned to her mother.

"Mama, do you like Hibari-san?" she asked.

"Hm? What's this now? Of course I like Hibari-san. He is very handsome, I have to admit," she said peering into the living room with a mischievous grin. Haru smiled. Her mother never changed, no matter how many business trips she went on. Immediately she walked through the front door, she was a mother once more.

"Papa doesn't seem to like him so much though." Noriko heard the sadness there and smiled reassuringly.

"Your father is just being stubborn. He won't keep you from happiness. It just came as a bit of a shock, that's all."

"Where did you meet him?" asked Noriko dragging Haru's thoughts back to the present.

"Oh, we've been friends since middle school and I guess all through High school."

"Young love. Aren't you lucky!" her mother said with a squeal. Haru smiled and took over stirring the pot as her mother took out some fish to prepare for the evening meal. Haru had done a very good job of re-stocking the kitchen while her parents were away and this was like a norm for her now. It should have been a sad experience, but it wasn't really that bad.

"Did you know Kyoko-chan is getting married too?" said Haru diverting the attention from herself.

"Oh, you mean to that nice young man? What was his name? He reminded me of a fish... halibut? Salmon?" Haru laughed.

"Tsuna, mama," she said between laughs.

"Oh, that's right. I thought you liked... Oh Haru, I'm so sorry, was it really that bad?" Haru glanced at her mother and saw the regret she felt at not being there to help mend her daughter's broken heart. Haru knew her mother cared about her. She saw it in how she treated her whenever she came home and every time she smiled at her.

"No, it wasn't. Hibari-san... He was there for me."

Noriko smiled at her daughter, all grown up now and planning a wedding! How the years had passed her by. She sorely regretted not being there for many special occasions in her daughter's life, but now, twenty one years since her birth, it seemed she had someone else to rely on. She pulled Haru to her with one hand and sighed feeling tears prick her eyes.

"I'm so glad my Haru could find someone else to lean on. Can you forgive your terrible mother for leaving you behind so often?"

Haru heard the guilt in her voice and wrapped her arms around her.

"I can never hate you mama," Haru replied burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

And Noriko knew she meant every word.

**A/N: I do expect the mixed reviews and I do hope you respect me as an author enough to give me constructive criticism whether the message is positive or negative. Thank you very much for your support :)**

**Also, I'm thinking of bringing back one of the OC's in a few later chapters. Any guesses who it might be?**


	45. Chapter 45

**I was really sleepy while I wrote this so if it is a little slow, please forgive me! I have no idea how my dad would react to a boyfriend of mine but I have a vague idea. This is as good as I can manage for now so please bear with me. If it sucks, I apologise a thousand times. Please let me know what you think? Many thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters and locations you may recognise from the manga/anime. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

The silence stretched taut between the two men in the living room. They eyed each other cautiously if a little caustically, each one sizing up the other in the typical way that two males on opposite sides of an opinion would.

True that Haru's father had not been home in a while and his stays at home were few and far between, but that did not mean that he would let his little girl go away with just anyone! It was unheard of! Absolute madness! When he thought about how the impertinent lout now seated very comfortably on his couch facing him as if he were the tsar himself...

Honestly! This new generation of young men and women was getting worse and worse by the day. No way was he letting this little girl get taken through the back door much like many of the young girls these days were. From what he'd heard, fathers didn't stand a chance any more against the brutal assault by potential males. He would not be one of those fathers!

Hibari eyed the older man levelly. He didn't necessarily blame him for being protective of his own daughter. He could imagine what it was like since any man who wanted to get to Haru now would have to go through him first.

When she had left the room, the glaring contest had begun, but it didn't daunt Hibari as much as Haru's father would have expected. In fact, as the silence dragged on past coldness to downright awkwardness, Hibari looked idly at the pictures on the wall.

In a gold frame was the picture of a baby in her bed. Haru no doubt. She looked just as peaceful and child-like in her sleep then as she did now. The next picture was of her father and her seated on a picnic blanket as she crowned him with a crown of daisies. The one below that was of the three of them on a boat-ride in a park.

Each of these pictures held a memory for Haru. Each one of those frames held a precious moment in the life she had led before they had met and one or two after that. There was still so much about her that he did not know and he found himself wanting to know. He met the slightly calmer gaze of his soon to be father-in-law prepared for any questions he might ask.

"What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" The first question was finally asked. Without batting an eyelid, Hibari smoothly gave his reply.

"I intend to marry her."

"Yes, I know that part already, but if you think she's just some girl whose heart you can break and walk away, you have another thing coming."

"I would kill anyone who broke her heart."

Haru's father narrowed his eyes at Hibari. Very smart answer, he had to admit. Miura Atsushi had been around the world and seen his fair share of commanding men and now that he had taken a good look at this one, he had no doubt that he fell neatly into that category. So far, he had a lot working in his favour.

"And why should I let Haru go into this marriage at all? We have never met and you have never asked my permission to date her let alone marry her."

"Whether or not you agree is not the matter. Haru has accepted me as has my family. I see no problem with our marriage."

This brought up a bit of guilt for Atsushi. He still remembered the very first time he and his wife had had to leave their little girl behind so that they could make enough money to support her. It had been a hard first year, but eventually, things had gotten easier.

Of course Atsushi had learned to put aside the longing for home and to go back to his little girl, but it was never for very long. Often times he would have to fight the urge to get on the next plane home. Anyone else might think that he did not love his daughter since he was hardly ever at home. That was not the case.

He had considered leaving his work so that one of her parents would be home when she needed them, but swift as the wind, this young man was planning to take her away from them.

"So you think I will hand her over just like that without my blessing? Not very likely. I suppose you think I don't care about my daughter."

"You wouldn't be interrogating me if that were the case."

Atsushi liked that answer. Very perceptive of the young man.

"I do realise, though, that leaving Haru alone is not what a parent should do and I do not want her to live with a husband like that." Again, without hesitation, Hibari gave a direct answer intended for all purposes to leave no doubt in Atsushi's mind.

"Haru is my first priority no matter what."

He really hated to admit this, but he was starting to like this Hibari Kyoya.

"I assume you know how stubborn she can be when you cross her." Hibari turned his gaze to Atsushi.

"First hand," he replied coolly. Atsushi narrowed his eyes.

"What will happen if she annoys you completely or decides not to listen to you or she throws a fit and runs away? She has done that before."

"She hasn't managed to get away from me so far."

Atsushi had to grin at that.

"What if I still refused your suit? What then?"

"I will do anything in my power to make you accept." If Haru heard that, she would no doubt have shivered or panicked at the meaning behind those words. Atsushi, however, was satisfied. He did not want to come off as having accepted Hibari fully yet, but he did acknowledge him as a good potential match for his little girl.

At least for the time being.

He looked towards the kitchen doors as a pleasant smell wafted into the living room. Any moment now, his wife and little girl would come to call them to the table. The silence in the room now was simply amicable and not quite as strained as before.

Atsushi picked up the newspaper and began to read it, calmer now than he had been before.

"I hope you like nutmeg," he said from behind his paper.

A faint smile graced Hibari's lips as he acknowledged the silent message between men.

He had been accepted.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After supper was over, Haru walked Hibari to the door while her parents went up to bed. The jet lag had caught up with them and they would be in bed at least another day before they adjusted properly. Knowing her mother though, she didn't doubt that Nojiko would be up before Haru's alarm.

The goodnight wishes were given and Hibari put his coat back on.

He had never fared quite well in crowds but this wasn't so much a crowd. Besides, this had seemed important to her so he would let it pass just this once.

"Papa seemed happier after we left you two," she commented helping him put on his coat.

"Hn," said Hibari pulling on his gloves.

Haru bit her lip looking for something to say that would break the awkward silence.

"I hope he didn't annoy you too much. He can be so stubborn sometimes..."

Hibari cut her off with a kiss to her lips. It was brief and it was over before she knew what had happened. He had reverted back to business mode as he spoke again.

"I've doubled the security around the house. You and your parents should be fine for the rest of the holidays."

Haru smiled and nodded as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Thank you Hibari-san."

It had to be the way she stood there looking at him with her eyes shining and with a smile on her face as she said those very simple words. There was no other possible explanation as to why Hibari would drag her against him and firmly plant his lips on hers stealing her breath in a kiss that seemed to consume them both.

There was a becoming flush on her cheeks when they parted, but she didn't seem particularly embarrassed. She seemed to be quite flustered rather. Hibari smirked and then turned and left the house. Better to leave the house before he changed his mind again about letting her stay with her parents.

Haru blinked.

That kiss had been the most heated one they had shared yet. She pressed a hand to her chest wondering why every time he kissed her, her heart seemed to beat a little faster. If his intention had been to leave her thinking about him for the rest of the holidays, it had worked, probably better than even he had expected.


	46. Chapter 46

**Wow, really long one there, eh? Well, I realise that some things seem a bit cliché, like the introduction of an OC at the last minute and so on, but I will try to be tactful with her so please, please, please bear with me. I wanted to do a bit of a Christmas themed chapter for Hibari and Haru, but I think I might have made Hibari a little OOC, but I have edited it so it doesn't seem so very obvious. Also, Bedmates has a few chapters to go before I complete the story. I finally know where I want to take the story so I hope I don't disappoint you guys. Still, I hope you like it, so please review? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters or locations you may recognise from the manga/anime. I am only responsible for the plot and the OCs involved.**

Haru smiled at the little white box in her hands. She had worked pretty hard to get that particular gift and consulted more people than she could count. She didn't even know if the intended would want it let alone like it. Hibari was a hard person to gift.

She set it on his bedside table and tilted her head to the side. There was a very high possibility that he wouldn't like it. She bit her lip and then shook her head as if convincing herself. She nodded once and strolled out of the room locking it behind her. She smiled then imagining, like she always liked to, the best possible reaction he could have. Maybe she could get a Christmas kiss as well. That thought made her blush. She'd become that much bolder in her thoughts but it was only natural when you were going out with someone.

Were they going out? They had to be if they were engaged, right. It was a fake engagement, but he _**had**_ said that he liked her – indirectly. Haru frowned at the direction of her thoughts. It was Christmas! A season to crown them all. She loved this one holiday in the year since it was the one her parents deemed important to share with her. She giggled to herself imagining all the nice mischief she could be up to while she played the part of Santa's little helper.

She especially loved being overly nice to the often moody Vongola Storm guardian. He knew it was her who sent the gifts - everyone did – but for once, he couldn't reject them no matter what. They would always be discreetly disposed of later but sometimes, she would get him something he actually liked.

This year, she intended for her gift to be annoying. He would rave about it for a while, but she would love to see the look on his face. She grinned in anticipation.

"So, who have we decapitated in our mind today?" came Yamamoto's cheerful voice bringing Haru back to the present.

"No one in particular yet," she teased back.

"Well, it's the holidays so I suppose you're allowed." Haru nodded and smiled. He patted her head and walked down the hall to his office. She always filled Yamamoto's stocking to the brim because he was such a good friend to her. Maybe she should add something extra special under the tree this year for him. Then again, there was her fiancé to consider. His gift would definitely have to be better or he might turn murderous.

Come to think of it, Hibari had never really celebrated Christmas with them. He was a never in the mood to be around the crowd that would appear at the mansion around Christmas so he was never in. She smiled thinking how so very like him that was.

Still, there was something vaguely magical about the holidays so she could expect a miracle this year, right?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The Christmas tree was up and several of the guardians sat around it enjoying the general friendly and homey atmosphere. Hana had even invited a friend of hers from work, Kate-chan to even out the odds when they played their Christmas games and she seemed to be getting along rather well with everyone. Haru looked around with a contented smile.

At least this year wasn't half the disaster it had been the year before. In the spirit of good will, Tsuna had invited some of the Varia and some of the Gesso Famiglia to the mansion. Reborn's presence was also requested and all had been answered in the positive.

What followed was chaos the likes of which Haru had yet to see the equal. Mammon and Reborn disagreed on several issues and somehow Lambo got involved. Being a teen, he had learned quite a lot and could do quite a bit of damage, which he did. I-pin ran after him trying her best to pacify him but of course he would hear none of that.

Tsuna had watched helplessly as Gokudera and Belphegor got into an argument with Fran as the catalyst and main target of both. Yamamoto simply laughed and commented on how much fun that was and Ryohei seemed to be itching to join the fight. If not for Hana, he would have too.

In the back of the room, Xanxus seemed to be biding his time before he snapped. Haru had to hand it to him. He was a very patient man. He had to be to stand Squalo's shouting and Bel's evil laugh. The entire Varia seemed warped! Lussuria had sat with Chrome and Kyoko and were having a lively discussion about who knows what and when Mukuro joined the party, everything pretty much went to hell.

Hibari had made a surprise appearance, although he wasn't even supposed to be around, and helped Mukuro trash the room as they fought to the death. At any other time, it would be impressive, but in that moment, it had been pure madness.

This, however, was much nicer. Haru could relax without having a sharp piece of wood or something equally if not more dangerous, hurtling towards her. With a contented sigh, she rose and walked into the kitchen to get herself another mug of cocoa.

She walked into the kitchen pulled the milk out of the fridge just as Hibari himself walked in. He didn't smile, but his eyes did seem to light up when he saw her.

"I thought you had left," she said, pleasantly surprised.

"Hn," he simply said and went to the fridge himself. She put the milk in a pot and lit the stove. She idly stirred the milk waiting for it to boil as she contemplated adding a little cinnamon.

"My father sent his greetings. He has a conference to attend in Lithuania in a week and he said he entrusts me to your care," she continued, blushing lightly as she watched the milk. She had jumped for joy and given her father a big kiss when she had heard that from him.

Hibari leaned close behind her and rested his hand on the counter beside hers. That meant that she could feel his warmth all the way down her back. She hadn't been expecting this, but somehow, she didn't mind so much.

"He is a wise man," he teased. She heard the playfulness in that wonderful baritone and wondered if anyone else had heard it before. She smiled all the same feeling that she shared something rather special with this man.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Where are you?"

His warmth was gone as soon as they heard the voice and Hibari moved back to the general vicinity of the refrigerator. It was like a thick curtain fell over his features and he was once more the reserved and forbidding guardian of the Vongola. The milk boiled and Haru poured some of it into a mug pretending to have been paying no heed to Hibari at all. That was easier said than done. Her face was lighting like kindling. Anybody could tell she was flustered.

Kyoko burst into the kitchen and smiled brightly. It took her only a moment to figure out what was going on. The light blush on Haru's cheeks told it all. Hibari and Haru were engaged already so showing affection wasn't out of the question. Still, it was a little hard to believe that the dark and broody ex-prefect had fallen for _**her **_best friend! She cleared her throat and said what she came to say.

"We're starting the Mistletoe-couple game. You'll come, nee? You too Hibari-san? But, I mean, if you're busy, we can always have Yamamoto and Haru be the last couple. Or maybe we can call Kusakabe-san to fill in that last position."

The glint in his eyes spoke clearly for itself.

Over his dead body.

Kyoko giggled, delighted with the results of her genius, as she watched Hibari precede them to the door then follow them out into the hallway. Haru bit her lip uncertainly. She met his gaze as she passed him at the door and his gaze seemed to soften in response to her distress. He was a complex man, she decided. Oblivious to the daggers being glared at her (or maybe she just didn't care?), Kyoko led the way back to the main room.

Everyone else had split into two groups with the guys on one side of the room holding boughs of mistletoe and looking rather sheepish and unwilling to participate. The girls, on the opposite couch, giggled nervously and Kate-chan visibly flushed when Hana finished whispering the rules of the game to her. It was a Vongola tradition so it had to be followed.

Haru had purposely tried to avoid any awkward situations by merely kissing Yamamoto's cheek in the past. She watched in surprise as Hibari picked a bough of mistletoe himself and stood quietly away from the others waiting for the game to begin.

"Well, now that we're all here, I do believe we all know how this game is played. Gentlemen, who goes first?" said Hana getting up to begin the game.

Ryohei stood and went straight for her. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a swift but rather effective kiss. Haru flushed wondering what would happen when it was her turn.

"Lucky couple number one gets to pick a surprise prize from the prize hat!" announced Kyoko as she handed Hana the Christmas hat with the gifts written down on several pieces of folded paper. With the Vongola's influence and power, the gifts ranged from jewellery to trips around the world. Haru had gotten to go to Spain with Yamamoto and they had had the time of their lives. She wondered what she would get this year.

"Five days' trip to Majorca, Spain!" cried Hana throwing her arms around Ryohei and kissing him again. He merely laughed and hugged her back. Haru sighed seeing how happy they were. Hana and Ryohei had been a couple forever... She let out a wistful sigh which, unbeknownst to her, had not gone unnoticed by Hibari.

Tsuna was next up who obviously chose Kyoko, and he was followed by a very reluctant Lambo who kissed I-pin's cheek. Yamamoto, as gentlemanly as ever, kissed Kate's cheek and although that slightly prolonged look they shared said much, Yamamoto hid it with his easy smile as he picked out their prize.

Now it was down to Gokudera and Hibari.

It couldn't be avoided any more and, seeing that his choices were either the stupid woman or the woman he had come to love, Gokudera's choice was easy. He rose, mistletoe in hand, and in front of everyone, pulled Chrome into his arms for a kiss.

The blushing girl smiled shyly up at him when they pulled away eventually. Only Yamamoto didn't seem surprised about that little episode but it was for obvious reasons. Of course questions would be asked – and a lot of them – but not right then. When the girls were alone, they would ask. Hana had that look in her eye. An emergency-cake meeting would be held later in one of their rooms so they could get their details.

Finally, it was Haru's turn and the room seemed to fall silent watching the skylark as he leaned against the wall unmoving. Haru wondered if he would come. Maybe he had changed his mind? He didn't show this side of himself to anyone. He wouldn't do it. He couldn't do it...

There was no choice in the matter. He would not have anyone else kiss Haru. Not now and not ever. She was his and he wanted it to remain that way. He pushed away from the wall and with the single purpose of keeping this as brief as possible since the crowd of herbivores was starting to sorely irritate him, he made his way towards her.

Haru got to her feet immediately and watched him. He was in front of her in an instant an his lips settled rather nicely on hers. It was only after he pulled away that she blinked realising the heavy silence in the room. Few in the room were willing to believe that Hibari and Haru had any sort of relationship, but that kiss had proved it. Ryohei cheered, Haru blushed and Hibari, giving her one last look, left the room.

Haru bit her lip and faced her friends' beaming faces. She had noticed what Kyoko had been trying to do in the kitchen when she had suggested that Yamamoto or Kusakabe take Hibari's place. It had worked and Haru had finally gotten her mistletoe kiss. She happily took the hat which still had a few more pieces of paper in it and pulled one out. She laughed at Kyoko's mild teasing as she opened it and read.

"Dream we...dding?"

Kyoko jumped up and down holding her friend's hand.

"Wah! Haru-chan has all the luck!" she cried and hugged her. Haru smiled thinking how nice that would be. She didn't think Hibari would be too happy with the idea of standing in a church full of people. He had seemed uncomfortable enough in a room full of their friends. Oh well, best not to be too greedy.

The men went into their own discussions about their gifts and their women, for those who had them, except Gokudera who was loath to discuss his relationship with Chrome and Tsuna politely refrained from asking. The doorbell rang and Kyoko, used to the duty, went to see who it was. Gokudera went with her in case it was trouble. Not that they expected any potential enemies, but then again, nobody knew.

The voice that Haru heard drift up the hallway and into the room was too familiar to forget. Her face fell a degree or two and her eyes widened with shock as she recognised the visitor. She had no idea what he was doing there, but this was certainly the last thing she expected. So much for her nice quiet Christmas!

**A/N: Here's that OC I told you guys would step in again in the next few chappies. Who do you think it is? :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**I love it when my inspiration decides to hit me with a thousand different ideas at once. Here is another long chappie where the "mysterious" OC is revealed. I have done a pretty good job I think and I believe you will like what I have done here. Still, let me know what you think? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters or locations you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the OCs and the plot of this fan fiction story.**

Kyoko opened the door having given Gokudera a reassuring smile. She had been opening the door for quite a while and she could handle herself pretty well. Still, it was endearing that he would escort her to the door anyway. To add to that, he did need to momentarily escape the awkwardness now residing in the main room where everyone was gathered.

She now turned to her guest and several expressions crossed her face as she took him in. He looked a lot like Hibari Kyoya, if not for the red hair. Maybe he was a little taller and his eyes were still that sharp grey of Hibari's only they weren't so harsh. A smile graced his features which was why he seemed so abnormal. Even Gokudera seemed lost for words.

"Hello," he said taking her hand in his. Gokudera watched in outrage on the Tenth's behalf as he kissed it and let his gaze linger on her a moment more than necessary.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" he said in clipped tones.

"Ah, yes. Pardon the intrusion. I was just so... blown away by this lovely lady here." He gave Kyoko another meaningful glance and she flushed instantly. Gokudera cleared his throat glaring at the infidel. The fact that he was not on the best of terms with Hibari, whom this man closely resembled, already worked against him. He hadn't missed the bag at his feet either meaning he planned a long stay. Now he was openly flirting with the Tenth's fiancée! If he didn't state his business as quickly as possible, Gokudera would forget all proper decorum and slam the door in his arrogant face.

"Ah, your beauty distracts me again," he said smiling at Gokudera's ire. Kenji didn't know who the silver haired man was, but seeing how angry he was, he supposed that maybe the stunning red-head was his fiancée? He didn't miss the ring on her finger but that had never stopped him before when it came to women.

"My name is Hibari Kenji. I have some urgent business with Hibari Kyoya. I assume this is where he lives?"

"Of course, come in please," said Kyoko opening the door further. Kenji flashed her another grin, much to Gokudera's displeasure, and held his own as Kyoko led him into the main room to meet everyone. It wouldn't do, she explained, to have a guest in their home and not welcome him with at least something to eat or drink.

Gokudera was left muttering to himself, as he followed them into the common room, about stupid skylarks and their terrible mannered relatives.

A general hush fell over the room as they got to the doorway of the common room. All eyes were fixed on visitor who bowed and introduced himself to everyone personally. Haru wished she could sink into the couch when he got to her and gave her a meaningful look before kissing her hand more intimately than he had Kyoko's and calling her by name without introduction. Of course then everyone put two and two together coming to the conclusion that they had been introduced before. By the time Kenji had finished making his introductions around the room, every male except Yamamoto was glaring at him and every female was wearing a blush.

Haru, seeking to avoid the awkwardness of the room, at present, since all eyes seemed riveted to her waiting for her reaction, she got up and led Kenji into the kitchen with a smile. She might as well save her the trouble and find out why he was there before Hibari found out and popped a vein.

Once they were safely out of view of the others, Haru turned to him and then away as she went to the fridge to get something for him to eat.

"It's good to see you again, Haru-chan."

She heard the meaning behind those words. It hadn't been very long since they had parted ways and now he was at their doorstep again.

"Why are you here?" she asked pulling out a plate and glass.

"I came to win you back," he said bluntly. She looked up at him in mild horror. That didn't bode well. "Or just business, whichever comes first." The teasing smile on his face did little to reassure her, but she did get that he was trying to ease the tension she felt.

"That's not funny. You know Hibari will kill you if he finds out that motive."

"He'll be annoyed, but my nephew is like that. I see you're still together then." Haru paused in her movements but only for a moment. The direction of the conversation was beginning to bother her.

"Why are you really here?" she asked again not daring to face him.

"I told you. I want to win you back from him. I also have some business to conduct with my nephew so I will be here for a few days."

Haru took a deep breath and looked up at him prepared to give him a dozen reasons why this was a suicide mission, as if he didn't know it himself. She did look up, but she met his softened gaze and that charming smile and for a moment, all her words were lost to her.

"There had better be a good reason for your presence here," came Hibari's voice from the doorway. The chilly undertones of his deep voice did not go unnoticed by Haru. She flushed deeper and pretended to go about preparing Kenji's meal.

"Ah, there he is! I was wondering how long it would take you to find out I was here. Haru-chan was keeping me company before you came." Haru felt Hibari's eyes bore into her back but said nothing as she continued to busily put something together.

"Why are you here?" he asked again in a cold tone. Haru felt it right down to her toes. Hibari was angry and when Hibari was angry, it was time to take cover.

"I have business to discuss with you," he said simply as he drank the water Haru had previously set before him. Haru was beginning to think that maybe it hadn't been a very good idea to offer to remain in the kitchen with Kenji. This little meeting would have some serious results.

Having finished the preparations, Haru set the plate of food before Kenji and turned to walk swiftly past Hibari and into the adjoining room. He didn't even stop her nor did he pay even the slightest attention to her. She needed to pacify the situation any way she could but he scared her when he got this angry.

Letting her feelings get the better of her, she reached up tentatively and kissed Hibari's cheek. She left the room without another word, but somehow, that seemed to calm Hibari down by that much. Kenji, very engrossed in his food, didn't seem to notice or care what had transpired.

"She's a good girl, Kyoya. I hope you understand that. If you do hurt her, I will personally come and take her from you."

There was a seriousness in his eyes that Hibari recognised and had no choice but to respect. The herbivore was showing some backbone and he would give him that.

"You mentioned some business you wanted to discuss. We'll discuss it, and then you'll leave the mansion." Kenji chuckled at that and took another sip of his water.

"I might," he said mischievously.

"You will or I will and I will take Haru with me. Your choice."

"You're a hard one Kyo-kun, I'll give you that," he said with a cheerful laugh.

"Follow me," he said and led the way to his study. Kenji smiled as he took another bite of his food. He hadn't expected this much. There were six lovely ladies in the main room of the house, although one of them seemed ridiculously young, even for his standards. He hadn't been up to the idea of coming here, but he had no choice. Besides, he would have a genuine excuse to see Haru again and he wouldn't pass that up for the world.

This Christmas was showing signs of some serious promise.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru sat in Hibari's bed holding the covers up to her chin. She wondered if he was still upset with her over being alone in the kitchen with Kenji. She had tried to pacify him but she didn't know whether it worked. She hadn't seen him since, but she supposed he would be upset if she wasn't in his bed on top of everything that had happened.

What had happened, she wondered, to not caring what he wanted and protecting her own independent opinions. That, she thought with a wry smile, had flown out the window with her thoughts from the moment he had kissed her for the very first time.

She yawned and lay back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling wondering what could be taking him so long. She was about to change her mind about being there after all when Hibari's door opened and he walked into the room. He met her worried gaze but said nothing as he went about getting ready for bed. She wouldn't get very much out of him if he was as upset as she imagined him to be.

She hugged her knees to her and rested her cheek on them watching him move about the room. He pulled off his shirt and for once, Haru caught sight of his lean naked chest. She had seen a chest before. She and the others had been to the beach countless times. In a time before this, she had sighed seeing Tsuna's as he swam to save her from drowning in the river, the very first time she had fallen for him.

Somehow, this seemed more intimate.

She blushed furiously and looked away, but Hibari had caught her gaze. He smiled despite himself and a wicked thought came to him. He walked up to his blushing fiancée and stood over her. She seemed to tense a little more before finally getting the courage to look up at him.

The bed dipped where he sat. He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger then reached for her lips. She realised this and met the oncoming assault bravely despite the furious thrumming that was now her pulse. It leapt again when she felt his lips touch hers. There was an intensity in that simple meeting of lips that overwhelmed her beyond her wildest imagination.

Her hands seemed to move of their own volition around him. She squeaked feeling his hand on her waist. That little sound inflamed him and he half dragged her into his lap as he deepened the kiss. Her sweet innocence was temptation in itself and countless times he had found himself in danger of taking advantage of it. He would stop, he promised himself, as he lay her back on the bed beneath him. It took a monumental amount of effort, but her pulled away from her. Her fingers were shaking and her breathing as ragged as his.

Her eyes shone with an exciting gleam and her cheeks remained flushed. Miura Haru was a constant temptation to him even while she was away. She drove him crazy. He was willing to admit that. Even so, he would rather suffer beside her than allow anyone else to experience the same sweet torture he did night after night. It was a little sadistic of him, but he didn't care.

Seeing the beginnings of shame etched on her features, he leaned over and kissed her forehead chastely then got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. He needed a quick shower before he went to bed.

Haru lay there for a long time before she turned on her side. It hadn't been her imagination. The kisses they had shared were getting more heated. Still, she didn't want to leave. She was assured that Hibari was not mad at her. With that final thought in mind, she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Hibari came from the shower a moment later drying his damp hair with a towel. He found Haru sound asleep on the bed where he had left her. Smiling at the gentleness she displayed even in her sleep, he reached into the drawer on his bedside table and pulled out the little violet box there.

He opened it and looked one more time at the ring that sat there. He had bought it the night that Haru had decided to leave for her house to spend some time with her parents. It was his Christmas gift to her and there seemed no better time to give it to her.

Picking up her left hand, Hibari slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it.

"Sleep well, Kotori," he said.


	48. Chapter 48

**I have worked as best as I could on this chapter and I hope you like it. I needed to add a little more Kenji-madness to the story before I finish with him in the next couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy this, but let me know either way, nee?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters or locations you may recognise from the anime/manga as depicted here. I am only responsible for the plot and the OC and nothing else.**

The morning had barely begun and already there was an uproar in the Vongola mansion. What with the guardians being who they were, it was not an uncommon occurrence. What was uncommon, however, was all of the said guardians being united against their common enemy – Hibari Kenji.

It all began scarcely an hour before when the doorbell rang.

Haru opened the door, being the closest to it and was rather surprised to find Kenji at the door. Had Hibari been expecting him? He hadn't said anything to her. Come to think of it, he hadn't said anything to her all morning and she had wanted badly to see him and tell him how pleased she was with the ring he got her. Before she could even blink, Kenji had stepped forward, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him before planting a very gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said in her ear. Haru shivered very slightly and put on her brightest smile before pulling away from him.

"Good morning to you. Is Hibari expecting you? He just left for his office..."

"That's fine with me. I can spend the day with you then," he said and chucked her under the chin. Haru rolled her eyes and walked back the way she had come. On their way down the hallway, they passed Lambo and I-pin, the former giving their visitor a once-over and the latter smiling politely. Kenji stopped there and flashed the Chinese girl a smile.

"I cannot get over how many lovely women live here," he said looking directly at her. I-pin coloured and hid her smile behind her hands. Only after Kenji and Haru had disappeared down the hall did I-pin realise the blaze behind Lambo's green eyes. His hands were slightly fisted as well and all signs of his cool composure were gone. She could hardly believe her eyes. He was jealous! Well, it did serve him right for calling her weird the day before.

As they crossed the main room where Chrome and Kyoko sat, Kenji again stopped and entered the room. Haru sighed and followed him inside.

"Good morning ladies," he said giving a slight bow. Kyoko laughed shaking her head and Chrome flushed very slightly. He took Kyoko's hand first and turned it around to kiss it. That happened to be the same moment that Yamamoto and Gokudera walked by the room. Chrome had told Gokudera where she would be that morning and he had planned to stop by and steal her away for a few minutes. That, however, could wait. The idiot red head from the night before was back and it looked like he wanted to cause trouble.

After holding Kyoko's hand longer than necessary, he took Chrome's and did the same thing. Yamamoto smiled knowing he would finally have some entertainment for the morning. Gokudera cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him. Yamamoto went up to Haru and greeted her himself then stood beside her watching the show.

"What are you doing back here?" asked Gokudera.

"I meant to do business, but I see I will have to change my plans to pleasure," replied Kenji with a wink at Chrome.

She looked up at Gokudera and smiled reassuring him that Kenji wasn't affecting her but that wasn't doing much good. Gokudera would only relax when this red head idiot was a million miles away from his Chrome and from his boss' fiancée.

"Your plans will have to change again so go and find your pleasure elsewhere," he growled. Kenji merely smiled. He didn't scare him one bit. It wouldn't be the first time he'd fought because of a woman and it didn't look like it was going to be the last. If he ever got Haru, she would be his last. Until then, he may as well have a little fun. Gokudera was gearing up for a proper fight when they were interrupted by Ryohei and Hana who had come for a visit.

"Ye gods! They get lovelier and lovelier, don't they. We meet again, Kurokawa-san," said Kenji with the very slightest acknowledgement of Ryohei. Hana crossed her arms after pulling her hand from his.

"A flatterer, I see," she said looking him over. She wasn't going to be an easy target for him. She had her principles and she had a feeling she knew Kenji's type and it wasn't the type she particularly liked in the least. Kenji slung a friendly arm around Ryohei's shoulders and gestured towards her.

"A work of art isn't she? You know, I do believe it's a crime to be that gorgeous," he said mostly to Ryohei. The impression was not lost on Hana who smirked. This Kenji knew what he was about. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of flustering her again (he had caught her off guard the previous night) but she would admit that he had some serious skills if he could flawlessly pull off some of the nonsense he was spewing, and he could. If a girl wasn't careful, she could very easily fall prey to his charm.

"And smooth as fresh butter. I'll concede and save my friends from you. Don't rough him up too much boys," she said and led Kyoko, Haru and Chrome from the room. It was time for their emergency cake meeting anyway. That left one angry guardian, one confused one and one mildly amused one to deal with the intruder.

Kenji sighed and looked the way they had come.

"I suppose I will have to take your advice after all, Gokudera-san, was it? It looks like I shall have to find my entertainment elsewhere."

"What's going on? I'm extremely confused," said Ryohei in an uncharacteristically low voice. Yamamoto simply laughed and looked to Gokudera for an explanation.

"I don't know where you come from, or what you're here for and I don't really care, but you stay away from Chrome or I will gut you like a fish, understand?"

Kenji laughed and went to sit on the sofa Chrome and Kyoko had previously vacated.

"Interesting. By the way you were acting, I thought the red head was your fiancée. It seems I was wrong. Though I do commend you for your choice. Innocence is a very good trait in a woman... One I happen to like very much."

Gokudera just about burst a vein and Yamamoto had to intervene. Tsuna was in his office and had requested a few quiet minutes on his own. He had come down now to see what all the fuss was about and found Gokudera being held back from a very smug Kenji while Ryohei looked on confused.

"Ah, so the boss has arrived. I hope we didn't disturb you," said Kenji smoothly crossing his legs and laying his hand loosely over his lap. He looked like he had popped right out of one of Kyoko's magazines. Tsuna cleared his throat and assessed the situation.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked deciding to assess the situation first. Given Gokudera's not so friendly history with Hibari, of course, he would have a problem with his relatives. On top of which, Gokudera did fly off the handle for the tiniest of things so it was better to find out what had happened first.

"This idiot was flirting with the girls as if they were his personal harem. I'm gonna blow you up you jerk, just you wait and see!" Kenji laughed and Tsuna smiled uneasily. Most people didn't take Gokudera seriously about the blowing up bit until he actually pulled out the dynamite. Then they understood. And then they ran off threatening legal action which always meant more paperwork for Tsuna and he would as soon avoid that.

"Hm, Kyo-san has very interesting friends. I will agree that I did flirt with them. It seemed such a waste for them to just sit there as lovely as the day and yet..." here he cocked his head at the four men in the room, "it doesn't seem any of you do them proper justice."

This last bit he said with a deceptive smile. Gokudera, Ryohei and Tsuna froze and reverting back to his old habits, Tsuna got irritated.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that none of you are worthy of the women you have here. I would be glad to take them off your hands since I doubt any of you can handle them."

"I'd like to see you try you bastard!" yelled Gokudera.

Lambo walked into the room and sat in the corner secretly enjoying the show. I-pin had gone to help Fuuta with something and Lambo had wanted to face the stupid red-haired delinquent who made I-pin smile.

He was only twelve, but that was the age that he began to understand that girls may not have been as gross as he might have thought maybe a year or two before. I-pin was the only girl he had been around long enough to like as a friend. He didn't really hate to kiss her cheek, but he hated being made to do it while others watched. He was the great Lambo-sama after all. Still, it made him very upset that this guy had made her _**smile**_ in that special way she used to for Hibari. He wanted payback and had been very prepared to get it but it seemed he would have to wait his turn.

Hibari stepped into the room before all hell broke loose and Lambo smiled thinking he would get his revenge first after all and not have to lift a finger to do it.

"If you want a piece of him too, you're going to have to get in line," said Gokudera straining to get out of Yamamoto's strong hold. Tsuna had forgotten to tell Gokudera to calm down and was yelling at Kenji himself, telling him to apologise. Ryohei understood that he had been insulted and also wanted a piece of him but Tsuna conveniently held him back. Hibari took one look at the group and turned to leave.

"I have no interest in herbivores and their rivalries," he said. This was when Lambo spoke up.

"He kissed Haru."

Hibari stopped and looked at the child in the cow print shirt who stood bravely in the corner of the room near the exit. As if he needed verification of that statement, Lambo went on to explain in vivid, albeit slightly made-up, detail how Kenji had kissed Haru.

Lambo was very satisfied with the blaze he saw behind those grey irises and Hibari turned to his uncle.

"Me first," he said to the group and pulled out his tonfa ready to exact justice to the infidel who dared kiss his Haru. Kenji, acknowledging the smarts of the cow-child with a grin, got up and headed for the open window as the nearest exit. He couldn't beat Hibari in a fight, but this was somehow better. After a while, Hibari would tire – or they'd have to fight eventually. Hibari wasn't alone though. The rest of the Vongola men were in tow excepting the smiling one and the boss.

Either way, Kenji would get the good day he had come looking for.


	49. Chapter 49

**Right, so this chapter is way overdue and I apologise profusely to all my fans. I will warn you that Bedmates is probably soon ending and I just wanted you guys to be ready for it. I will do my best to make maybe five or so more chappies, but after that, it will be time to end it. Moving on from the really bad news, I think I may have crossed some boundary with Hibari and made him OOC again... Or maybe I'm being paranoid? Please let me know what you think? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters or locations depicted in this fan fiction story that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and the one OC and nothing else.**

Haru waited for Hibari to return to the room so she could thank him properly for the ring. She had been looking at it all day and couldn't hide her smile even as she looked at it for what had to be the millionth time that day. Eventually, however, her eyes slid shut and she fell fast asleep. She hadn't heard him come in, but she had woken up in the middle of the night. His warmth surrounded her as usual and she was going to turn to face him when she noticed his hand entwined in hers. She felt her face grow hot but she wasn't upset about it.

She had raised their hands to her lips and kissed his then whispered her thanks. She had been just about to replace their hands when Hibari's grip had tightened around her fingers. Haru had gasped in her usual way and then remained very still.

"Hmm, why are your ears all red?" he'd whispered and the kissed her there. Haru jumped swiftly out of the bed blushing furiously and covering her face and clutching the front of her gown. She had never really gotten used to that.

"Something wrong?" he asked leaning his head on his palm again. He looked entirely too smug. Haru crossed her arms despite her red face and looked away.

"Of course something is wrong! When you scare Haru like that what do you expect her to do? You can't just sneak up on Haru how you please desu!" Hibari raised a brow. He hadn't heard that in a while.

"Oh, and who was kissing my hand just now?" he said getting up from the bed.

"I... I wasn't. Haru was … just... chasing away a mosquito. Yes, that's it. Haru was chasing a mosquito from off Hibari's hand. You should be thanking me for it not scaring Haru like that." Hibari caught her hand in his as soon as he got to her. She had been so busy trying to come up with an excuse that she hadn't been able to retreat.

"Hahi!"

"Then let me thank Haru," he said gently and kissed her cheek with deliberate slowness. She turned even redder and her hands turned to clutch the front of his shirt. He bent to her ear and spoke again.

"Did you want to thank me too?" he asked very pleased with the fact that she still clutched his shirt front. Haru took a deep breath and then nodded.

"Th... Thank you for the ring, Hibari-san." Hibari smiled and lifted her hand to kiss it.

"It's three in the morning and Haru has interrupted my sleep," he said letting go of her with a pat on her head. He turned and walked back to the bed then got in and lay down. Haru giggled. She couldn't help it. Before Hibari turned to look at her with his usual mild amusement, Haru dived into the bed and under the covers. A moment later, Hibari replaced his hand and went to sleep. With a sleepy smile, Haru did the same.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Do you ever hold back? I'm still bruising from yesterday," said Kenji as he lowered himself into the armchair in the corner of Hibari's office. He let out a sigh of relief. Hibari said nothing to that quip and went right on working.

"You know, maybe I'll go spend more time with her. I do still have to steal her away from you – even if it costs me all of my ribs. Thankfully, you only bruised them yesterday..."

He glanced at Hibari and saw that he had turned to glare at him then chuckled.

"But maybe I'll give them a chance to heal before I pursue her again."

"Stay away from Haru," said Hibari finally in no polite terms.

"Why, because you put that rock on her finger? That is an impressive one I'll admit. When exactly did you propose though?"

"That's none of your business."

"Eh? You won't let me know even if that's a big part of the reason I'm here? Come on now. What if I told the lawyers that you're lying about being engaged and had you shipped off to Kyoto? I would get more time to spend with Haru-chan, nee?"

Hibari's hand paused on the paper and he leaned his head against his palm. He took one look at his smirking uncle and then chuckled.

"You really think I would give her up so easily?" he said slowly. Kenji smiled and rose from his seat.

"Ah, you've gotten scary again. You really need to learn to relax nephew-mine. Haru-chan won't stick around long enough for you to get her to the altar if you keep that up, nee?" He chuckled and walked out of the room. He really did need to lie down. The Vongola mansion didn't seem to be a very favourable place for that though. He should have stayed in bed but Ryu had promised him hell if he didn't do what he was meant to do properly and when Ryu mentioned hell, he meant it. He touched his ribs which had started to smart.

He smirked to himself thinking about Haru and that one time he had confessed to her.

"Honestly, for just one girl..." he muttered to himself. A moment later, he turned and walked down the hall heading for the exit. As he passed the main hall, he heard laughter coming from inside. Haru was there laughing with Kyoko and Chrome. All three were taken – their spouses had made no mistake about that.

Haru smiled and lifted a bolt of material for Kyoko to examine. She looked as if this was where she belonged. He sighed and leaned against the wall beside the door. She had haunted him for a while now. Her easy smile and pure heart had taken him completely by surprise and before he knew it, she had taken over his heart as well. He smiled listening to the excitement in her voice. She was truly a very special person, he thought to himself.

"Ah, you were here today too?" came a friendly voice from his side. Kenji looked up to see the smiling Vongola guardian. It was just as well. Any of the others would have ripped his head off. They really didn't take teasing very well.

"You're not going to get angry at me?" he asked turning.

"Why should I? You're pretty interesting." More laughter came from the room and Kenji looked towards the open doorway. Yamamoto, whose senses always seemed to be keen when it came to this sort of thing, noticed at once how much Kenji's expression softened at the sound of Haru's voice. It was way too obvious.

"She's beautiful, nee?"

Kenji looked up at him with mild surprise and then chuckled.

"You picked up on that?" he asked to which Yamamoto nodded and leaned on the wall beside him.

"She's always been rather innocent and sweet. One moment she's yelling at you and the next she's concerned about you. She's a little silly and too clever for her own good sometimes..."

"Of course."

"But she's also loyal and dedicated. You can't try to take her away from her goal and if you do, you end up getting hurt yourself." Kenji sighed. He'd known that already. Taking Haru away from Hibari was not going to happen. He had prepared himself to meet her but he hadn't expected to be so blown away by her the next time they met.

"You speak as if you've had experience," he commented. Yamamoto simply laughed and shook his head.

"I've seen it happen before. Haru doesn't give up on someone she's set her heart on," he said and laid a hand on Kenji's shoulder, "so it's better to just make your peace with it."

Kenji watched him go down the corridor in silence.

"Make my peace with it..." he muttered then smiled and walked towards the exit. That was easier, he supposed and it would stop this sadistic craze he had been on since the first time he'd kissed her. It would be easier, but since when had he backed down from a challenge? He smirked again and walked to his car. He wouldn't back down just yet.

Not yet.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Later that day, Haru sat in her room gushing over the fact that Hibari had given her a ring. She hadn't been able to stop staring at it for the better part of the last two days. It seemed so unreal! On top of that, her graduation ceremony was in a few days. After that, she was going to see if she could find a job in town. Already one of the companies affiliated with the Vongola had offered her a splendid job with amazing pay.

She had decided not to pick it though. She wanted to try it on her own first. It would be no fun if she let everyone help her with everything. Besides, she wanted to be able to show Hibari that she wasn't a useless herbivore. She laughed at that thought. When had she begun referring to herself as an herbivore?

She looked back down at her work before deciding that she was getting nowhere fast. She was just too excited to pay attention to anything. Maybe she should stop by Hibari's office to let him know about the graduation... maybe after she calmed down a little. Hibari was a very busy man after all. Or would he know already? It seemed to be the hot topic of the house. Still, she wanted to personally invite him. She sighed again and went over to her bed to hug her teddies. How many good things were going to happen to her now?

She shut her eyes thanking whatever star it was that was shining down on her in that moment.

**A/N: I really didn't like that last bit. It seemed a little too by the way but I wanted to put it there since it contributes in part to the rest of the story. I would still like to honestly know your opinions so please review and thank you for reading! Next update soon! :3**


	50. Chapter 50

**This is one of the final Kenji chapters and I really hope I've made it work. From here, it will be only a brief mention of him and then on with the story which will also end soon. Still, I hope you like this chapter but please let me know either way? Many thanks ****:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters or locations in this fan fiction chapter that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and the OC and nothing else.**

"And now as we release these new youthful minds into the wide world, may they change it to become a better place. Congratulations to you all!"

The applause rang throughout the entire hall and the audience was on its feet with celebration. Haru smiled proudly as friends and classmates kissed and hugged her and shared in her joy. At last, she had graduated. Her parents had even managed to show up for this day which was a bit of a rarity. They still had to fly out that very night, but it made the day all the more special.

She hugged them both and thanked them then turned to her other friends who each congratulated her in turn. It was one of the happiest days of her life so far and she couldn't stop the tears of joy that sprung to her eyes. She had worked really hard for this moment and from now on, she was one of them.

She noticed, as she turned to look at the smiling faces around her, that the one she had wanted to see the most was not there. It was to be expected though. Her fiancé was a man who loved his privacy and hated crowds. Given the group that had showed up that day, it was really no wonder. Well, that and the fact that he had been sent away on a mission and hadn't been around for two whole weeks.

In the corner of her eyes though, she did catch the gleam of grey eyes and then the smile beneath it. She shook her head but thanked each of the Vongola members and their respective spouses for coming to her graduation.

The after party was to be held in the Vongola mansion and it was all Haru could do to keep from collapsing into a sobbing weepy mass at how thoughtful her friends were. The congratulations kept coming as did the gifts and the champagne. It was a time to celebrate! The dress she had specifically picked out for this evening was particularly stunning. One of her former classmates had used her as a model for their practical and had made that dress for her. Haru couldn't have been prouder to wear such a lovely dress.

It was a knee-length blue satin dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves and a complementary bow around her waist and to her side. The A-line skirt flowed down from her waist to her knees in perfect form. On her feet was a matching pair of open-toed heels decorated with little past diamonds. Around her wrist and in her ears were silver earrings and a necklace with a sapphire pendant in the shape of a teardrop.

Everyone present at the party commented on how absolutely stunning she was and she politely accepted their praise moving around the room as she tried to mingle with everyone. The fact that each of these people had come to see her and celebrate this day with her made her very happy. But even so, Haru couldn't help wishing that Hibari would at least make a technical appearance.

Just outside the crowd, she caught the silhouette of a lone figure watching her. It moved off the wall and disappeared into the darkness of the night through the balcony doors not far from where it had been standing. She made her way to the doors with a little sigh. She would have had to face him eventually.

"Congratulations," said Kenji holding out a bright red rose to her. Haru accepted it and smiled at him.

"Don't you want to join the party?" she asked looking back at the others. Lambo (who had somehow been forced into a suit – a fact that he made no pretence about hating) was running through the room with I-pin chasing him as fast as her (very cute) Chinese dress would allow her. Bianchi looked to be handing a platter of her special cookies to Tsuna who started to look a little green for some reason.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were having an argument, one-sided though it seemed to be. Hana and Chrome were not very far behind them and Ryohei was now joining Yamamoto and Gokudera. It was normal for the Vongola to have some disagreements. They would never be perfect and Haru had made her peace with that, but she loved seeing her friends happy.

"I think the rest of that crowd will enjoy the fact that I am not present."

"It was nice of you to come," she said smiling at him. It was not mere pleasantry either. She really meant it. For what had to be the billionth time that month, he thought to himself how perfect she was for him and held his own as she turned to look out into the night sky. After a moment, she turned her gaze to the ring on her finger and her smile turned wistful.

Of course she would be thinking about him. It always came right back to that, didn't it?

He would try one last time.

"Haru-chan," he said very gently. She turned to him and he raised a hand to her cheek. She held his gaze for only a moment more then she reached up to lay her hand over his. She held it in both of her own and never once took her eyes off of his.

He understood. From that simple gesture, he knew that he would never have her. Even if he somehow managed to steal her away, her heart would never be his and though that had never before mattered to him, he felt the stab. Still he smiled and squeezed her hands with his own before pulling it loose.

"What is it you see in him? As long as I've known Kyoya, he's had the emotional balance of a rock. He never did anything but scowl and keep to himself..."

Kenji sighed and crossed his arms leaning back against the railing.

"I have noticed a change in him though but I doubt that was there before you came. Or am I wrong?" he asked. Haru chanced a look in his direction and then she returned her gaze to her fingers. She hadn't thought of it that way...

"Ah, how troublesome. I must be going soft," he said and pushed away from the railing. He gave Haru one last long look and then raised his hand and patted her head. "I know when I'm beaten. Goodnight Haru-chan."

Haru watched him leave then turned her attention to the night sky. Somehow, whenever Kenji was leaving, she felt as if she had broken a very tiny piece of her heart. She probably had, but it wasn't enough to change her mind about who she wanted to be with. Smiling to herself, she turned and walked back into the house with a grin on her face.

Her fiancé was coming home soon.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru was walking in the hallway nervously. She hadn't seen Hibari in two whole weeks and their last meeting had been interesting. She walked into the kitchen in her robe to get a glass of milk before she went to bed. She warmed her milk and poured it into a glass. She had not seen Hibari all day and she didn't know if he would even make it back to Namimori that night. She had moved back to her room since he'd left not liking the idea of using his while he was gone. It looked like she would spend another night in her bed.

She finished her milk and went to wash her glass when Hibari himself stepped into the kitchen. Haru acknowledged his presence in silence and continued washing her glass. Behind her, Hibari watched her rinse the glass and reach for the towel. He reached for her at the same time, his hands settling rather nicely on her waist. She couldn't see the pleased smirk on his face.

Haru gasped realising that he was behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment willing the thundering in her heart to still so that she could form a coherent thought. The first one that she managed to form was a plan of escape. Haru turned slowly and faced Hibari. Bright grey met brown and the banked fires behind each flared to life. For one agonisingly long moment, Haru contemplated reaching up and kissing him herself but she thought that just this once, she might try to make one attempt – futile though it might prove to be – to escape him.

She had missed him like madness and she wanted nothing more than to melt in his arms. The gleam in his eyes had scared her a little although it promised a whole new kind of adventure. She still had her morals, much as they failed to apply right now, and she should at least, for decency's sake of course, try to protect her virtue.

Pulling away from him, Haru walked to the door and paused just long enough to make sure he was watching her, and he was. She turned the corner and went up the corridor heading back up to her room. There she may have been safe. If she locked the door, which she did, she wouldn't have to deal with him tonight and that flame behind his eyes. Her pulse leapt at the thought of what would have happened had she remained in the kitchen.

He had kissed her enough times before but the intensity of that gaze had her thoughts careening to edges she had never contemplated before. If she had stayed, his lips would be her undoing... Would he understand and leave her be? Would he silently go back to bed and not say anything despite the temporary separation?

She leaned against her door and shut her eyes trying to calm her nerves as they clamoured to make sense of her feelings.

The knock came and Haru's breath stilled. She had expected him to come after her but it didn't lessen the thrumming of the blood in her veins. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door opening it to look at him.

Their eyes only had to meet for the jolt to run through her, screaming all her nerves to attention. Her breathing shallowed as thoughts came to her, unbidden and made her mouth go dry. She blinked up at him and he met her gaze steadily, those grey orbs pinning her in place then entrancing her and she took a step back as he took one forward.

"I... why are you here?" she asked, her voice betraying the emotion boiling up inside her. She knew perfectly well why he was there. He raised a hand to her cheek and she stifled a squeak. She couldn't move and didn't particularly want to. He hadn't been in her room since the morning he had told her about his grandfather's death.

Now the air was different. It seemed taut; so eager and ready to snap...

Haru licked her lips and that one simple action started it all. In a moment, she was in his arms and in the next, she was against the door. Her arms wrapped around him and her lips gave as good as they got. She kissed him back with a fierce hunger that surprised even him. She wasn't meant to be this vicious, this deliciously dominating, this audaciously daring...

He took back his power with one swift move as he swept her up into his arms. Her hands still clung to his neck and she let herself be carried down the hall to his room. It was time to stop this foolish game. It didn't seem to be productive at all, and either way, he still managed to get her into his bed no matter her decision, not that she really minded. He had missed her and he would be damned if he spent the night alone.

When he set her gently on his mattress, he looked down at her for a long time and she waited for his next move with bated breath. Hibari fought with his better judgement and it won in the end. He wouldn't take her tonight. Haru was not ready for it. When she was ready, he would take his time with her and make her understand the torture she was putting him through by tempting him so much... but not tonight.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead then cradled her against him with her back to his front as they always did. Mixed feelings of disappointment and relief danced through her as she settled more comfortably against him.

"Some day, Kotori," he said gently in her ear making her jump a little.

Then he settled down behind her and his breathing slowly evened out. Haru remained awake a while longer pondering her feelings.

Something had changed tonight. The kiss was no longer innocent and careful as if she were treading on eggshells. If anything, she now felt like she belonged to him more than at any other time since she had come to his room that first night. She touched her lips and flushed remembering just how eager she was to have him kiss her.

No, it wasn't the same kind of kiss.

It was decidedly better.


	51. Chapter 51

**I can't believe I actually hit the fifty chapter mark! I have come so far and I couldn't have done it without all of my wonderful fans to whom this fan fiction story is dedicated. Don't worry, it's not the last chapter but the next one probably will be so I just want you guys to prepare for that. I thought I might as well get this bit over and done with first before I finished the rest of it. Hope you like it. Either way, please let me know? Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters or locations that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and the OC and nothing else.**

Haru sat in her room waiting impatiently to know what had been discussed in Hibari's study. The lawyers had come today to find out if the stipulations for his remaining in Namimori had been followed properly. Following that would be the reading of the will with Kenji as the family's representative and then it would all be over.

One word from him, however, and Hibari would be forced to move from Namimori. He wouldn't do that though. Kenji wasn't the same man she had met in Hibari's ancestral home not three months before. He seemed nicer now than he had been then and that would account for how comfortable she had been around him despite him claiming to simply want to steal her away from him.

… To steal her away from Hibari. That was a good enough reason for Kenji to imply that their engagement was a sham even without having been told.

She got up and paced biting her nail nervously. She never bit her nails off though, that was a terrible habit and one she thankfully never took up. She did bite her thumbnail though just to keep her teeth busy.

She wrung her fingers for the fifth time waiting for the meeting to be over so she could ask what happened. She had not been included in this particular meeting since she was not actually family so she had no business being there. Hibari didn't argue with the lawyers' reasoning so she had dutifully stayed out of it and now she was going half out of her mind.

Restless, she walked to the door and then paused and returned to where she had previously sat. What worried her the most was not that Hibari would have to leave but that she loved him already and didn't want him to leave. That would mean that if he did go, she would have to follow him and then begin her life there with him.

He liked her at least and hadn't once said anything about what would happen after the lawyers were gone. He liked her, but was that enough to build a lasting relationship? Haru looked at the ring on her finger. It had to mean something. It just had to. Of course she was just being paranoid again but would Hibari ever love her the way she loved him?

It didn't matter so much, did it? Just being by his side was enough for her. She thought of Kyoko whose wedding would be in the next few weeks and gave a despondent sigh. Kyoko was going to get married to the man she loved. Haru had already come to terms with it and Hibari was the only one who occupied her thoughts now.

"It will be a while before it's my turn, won't it?" she said looking down at her ring. Her vision clouded with unshed tears which she angrily wiped away. What was wrong with her? She was going to be happy for her friend on her wedding day. She was going to stay by Hibari's side and wear him down like she had hoped to wear down Tsuna. It would have worked too if he hadn't been so in love with Kyoko already.

Nodding once to stiffen her resolve, Haru walked proudly to the door determined to walk out of it and do something useful.

On the other side of it, she was rather startled to find Hibari who had raised his hand prepared to knock. She had (to her immense embarrassment) jumped back with a little scream in a rather comical manner and an amused smile graced Hibari's features as he saw her. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I told you not to scare me like that desu! Hibari-san is mean!" she exclaimed. Hibari smirked and turned then headed down the hallway shaking his head in amusement. His Kotori was an interesting one, he had to admit.

Haru heard the receding footsteps and opened her eyes again only to find Hibari gone. She ran out the door in time to see him disappearing down the halls heading for his own study. She ran to catch up with him. What on earth was he doing walking off like that? He could at least tell her whatever it was he had come up to her room to say!

She walked in through the open doors of his room only to be yanked back by a strong pair of arms and pinned against the wood that had shut behind her with an ominous thud. That had scared her half to death as well but she didn't seem able to articulate a single word as she stared up into steely grey eyes.

"A…ano, what h…happened with the lawyers… Hibari-sa…"

She barely had time to finish her sentence as his lips covered her with deliberate slowness. The first touch sent a spark through her system much like it always did. Even knowing what was going to happen to her never seemed to lessen the sensation.

He was teasing her now, merely touching his lips to hers and giving the false promise of more to come. When he pulled away, she was breathing hard and trembling as if she had just been ravaged (which it very much felt like she had) and looked up to meet his gaze again.

"What do you want Kotori?" he asked in a husky voice near her ear. Haru shivered and shut her eyes momentarily.

"I… I want…"

He bent again and touched his lips to her neck where the sensuous torture continued and Haru's thoughts scrambled to make sense.

"I want… I want Hibari-san to... stay…" she said finally. It seemed to be the only thing in her jumbled thoughts that made sense. Her hands rose to his shoulders just as he pulled away from her again scraping his lips against the skin of her cheek to look at her again.

"I'm not leaving," he replied to that. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him for all she was worth. He was taken aback for only a moment before his own arms wrapped around her and he relived the relief he had felt when Kenji had stated that he (Hibari) and Haru were truly engaged to be married. He would not have to leave his beloved Namimori and he would get to keep his Kotori too.

For that he was thankful to his wayward uncle – not that he would ever express this gratefulness outright. He still had his pride after all. Still, there had seemed to be a moment of understanding between the two men and that had seemed to be enough.

"I'm so glad," she said and the relief was evident in her voice. He tipped up her chin and saw the tears in her eyes. He hadn't been expecting that at all. Still, he felt the need to wipe those tears away. It was strange that he would feel this way at all. Five years before he would never have dreamed of doing such things and certainly not with her. Come to think of it, the previous year at such a time, he had been planning how to repay a certain famiglia for disturbing the peace. That had been quite the battle.

That was all he had cared about then. Now, he thought as he laid a hand on her cheek, he had more to think about than just himself and it wasn't as troublesome as it had seemed to be before.

He wasn't sure when or how she had done it but he had found out during the two weeks they had been apart. Hibari was always focused on his duties as a guardian. He still ran his own course but this particular mission involved him too so he had to go. Even so, he felt a sort of restlessness and for some reason, couldn't sit idle for more than five minutes before he was up again and wanting to do something. Even his scheduled naps had been significantly shorter.

It was something akin to the anomaly he had once witnessed when his grandmother had gone to visit her sister who was in mourning. His grandfather had understood and let her go but for the next few days he was like a prowling tiger, restless and vicious. Even Akino had steered clear of him. When his grandmother had come back not five days later, his grandfather had returned to normal and the house was at peace once more. The old man had told Hibari that he would understand eventually and now he did.

Bending again towards her, he kissed her lips again then pulled away and sent her out of the office. He needed to concentrate and there would certainly be no working with her around.

Haru leaned against Hibari's door for all of three minutes trying to get her legs to work again. He wasn't going to leave! That meant that Kenji hadn't said anything to the lawyers! She had to go and thank him. She would have thought otherwise but she was too happy to worry about any of that. She found him in the main hall looking up the stairway as if he somehow expected her to come to him.

"I see Kyo-san has told you the good news," he said smirking. Haru came all the way down before she pulled Kenji down and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said, and he could tell that she meant it. There was a deep emotion in her eyes and Kenji realised that this was much better than anything he would have felt to steal her away... maybe not that much. Still, he leaned back from her and pasted a grin in place.

"Be careful Haru-chan. I might change my mind about you again." She laughed and he ruffled her hair one last time then turned to step out of the Vongola mansion for good. She watched him walk to his car and without a backwards glance, he drove off. It was like a bad deja vu. This time, Haru didn't feel so bad about it. Things were already looking up for her.


	52. Chapter 52 (finale)

**This is the final chappie of Bedmates. I feel a little relieved writing it since this is the longest running fan fiction I have ever written. I would like to thank all my fans for being so supportive and for giving me the encouragement and inspiration I needed to get this story done. I hope I have not disappointed you so very much with this ending since I have really tried to keep everyone in character while finishing it as I had originally planned. Either way, please let me know? Many, many thanks and I hope to see you all in my next fanfic as well. Until then, *bows low* domo arigatou gozaimasu!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters or locations you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Haru had finalised all the preparations for Kyoko's wedding to Tsuna. She had the dress in a bag upstairs and all the invitations had been sent out and everyone had sent an RSVP. That was rare since at least one or two would definitely decide otherwise and not bother checking the invitation at all. Marrying a Mafia boss, and the Vongola tenth at that, was a big deal it seemed.

She smiled wistfully imagining her own wedding and what it would be like. She'd had to change a lot from her original plan to suit Hibari's character and preferences. He still hated crowds and any crowd bigger than the Vongola Guardians would no doubt kill him. Therefore, she had planned for a very simple civil ceremony. She had her dress designed and ready too, just in case.

Okay, so maybe she was raising her hopes a little high, but he knew she had a dress and he had maintained the engagement so he did plan on marrying her. What remained was setting a date for it. The first time she had told him about the dress, he simply looked amused and said nothing. Haru had been rather disappointed but she had kept up the assault rather steadily. Somehow, she would get him to love her enough to get her to the altar.

She could walk out of the courthouse (or maybe the shrine? She had a special kimono made too just in case!), a married woman, and go about her business as usual. She had managed to find a credible job working at a costume shop. From what she had heard, they had really needed all the help they could get and who better to hire than one of the fastest needles in all of Namimori? It didn't pay much, but it was a good start and so far her boss was pleased with her so she could count on good references if she ever planned to leave.

Somehow that didn't seem right. She would be out celebrating with her friends and family. That was more like it. She would have to tell them about the ceremony. That meant it would have to be on a Saturday when everyone could make it to their party. Hibari might have showed up but then again, probably not. Maybe just to steal her away... she blushed at that thought and shook her head.

Since the lawyers had left, Haru hadn't heard a word from Hibari about the wedding and assumed he had either conveniently forgotten or was waiting to tell her that the wedding was off. She had a battle plan in place either way and she would follow it to the letter. She was convinced that they should be together and they would be if she had anything to say about it.

She ticked the last item off her to-do list for the day then smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She had done an entire day's work in only half a day. This was a reason to celebrate! And what better day to celebrate than her best friend's wedding the next day?

Kyoko had stayed away from cakes and sweets since she wanted to still be able to fit into her dress and it felt wrong to be going for Haru-appreciation day alone. Haru had managed to have one brownie that day and had concurrently spared her friend's feelings. That obviously meant an alteration to her exercise regimen since the wedding was coming up and she wanted to look her absolute best.

That said, she still had to try on her bridesmaid dress for the last time before the wedding in two days' time. She smiled thinking about how happy Kyoko would be and she was genuinely happy for her friend. There was nothing so completely amazing as having the one you love by your side for the rest of your life. She knew that now.

She went down the stairs to the kitchen which seemed a flurry of activity. The cook had assured her severally that the food would be fabulous. All the maids had been given extra pay to stay in the house on their day off and would help cater to the guests. None of them, as far as Haru knew, were going to leave unless in the face of an emergency. They loved the boss and would do anything for him even without the pay. It was just an added bonus.

She took her glass of water thanking everyone for all their hard work as she returned to her room. Two days! Kyoko would be Sawada Kyoko in only two days! Haru could hardly believe it but it was going to be a huge relief once the whole thing was over. She had looked over the seating charts enough to say them by heart and she had looked through more designs than she cared to count. Her skin still felt raw from all the fittings she'd had to do, but it was well worth it.

It was as she was heading to the main room that Tetsuya Kusakabe stopped her with a message from Hibari. Haru listened carefully to the message and her eyes widened as she heard it. He wanted her to do what? The doubt on her face was as evident as the day was sunny. Kusakabe clarified the message as much as he could for her then left her to decide what to do.

Haru blinked and wondered if that conversation had happened at all. She looked down at her watch. She barely had time to get ready! What on earth had he been thinking? Cursing her ill luck over falling for the one guy in all of Japan who could care less about things like these but her heart racing with anticipation, she ran back to her room to get ready to leave. Honestly, he could have given her warning!

She decided that the simpler things were, the better. So she pulled on her white high-heeled sandals and the knee-length Alice blue dress she had put safely away for a day like this. It was an empire waist dress with a rounded neckline and short sleeves. It was a warm spring day so it perfectly matched the weather.

As a finishing touch, she held her hair back in a simple ponytail with a white flower hair pin and she added the simple silver chain necklace she had gotten from her mother and the earrings she had bought for her birthday. She would not have time to touch up her make-up either so she kept it as simple as possible. She picked up her ivory purse which had been set before this day as well.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled and twirled to have one last look at herself.

The knock on her door was Kusakabe informing her that it was time to leave. She was going to meet Hibari in the city and Kusakabe would drive her there. The others, being occupied, did not know about this secret meeting of theirs even though she would very much like to let someone know. Still, Hibari, being such a stickler for time, would not be pleased if she was late.

The drive to the city seemed longer than she remembered it being. Granted the occasion, she was rightly justified. When they got to their stop, Kusakabe let her out and led her into the building while Haru clutched her bag nervously.

This was actually happening!

She was getting married!

Hibari had called to tell her to meet him and had given her specific instructions to wear her wedding dress. That could only have meant one thing and it was going to happen! No, really, she should at least have called Kyoko or Chrome or something. Things like these didn't just happen. She was getting married for crying out loud! She couldn't do this! It was all too sudden. She needed a day or two to digest this.

She had been planning this for weeks! She had done everything in preparation for this day. Now it was here and she was getting cold feet.

She had been fine when she put on the dress and she had even rushed to the car but now that she was here, enough doubts assailed her to make her freeze at the courthouse doors. Kusakabe looked at her worriedly. Was she sick? She did look a little green. What would Hibari say if she did get sick and he had been put in charge of her?

"Ano... Miura-san, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Haru would have replied but just then, she caught sight of Hibari himself stepping out of the courthouse to meet them. He was dressed very much like he would have dressed any other day but that was good enough for Haru. He looked like he did when he stepped out of the shower in the morning. Seeing him there did something to her.

She smiled and then the tears began. She wiped them away, careful not to smudge her make-up as she did so and walked up to him. He took his hand in hers in a gesture that Kusakabe mused could be seen as attachment. He had known about their relationship this whole time (how could he not?) but when Hibari had called and given his instructions, for the first time since they had started working together, Hibari had had to give his instructions not once, not twice but thrice for Kusakabe to get them.

Even more surprising, Hibari had maintained the patience to repeat his orders all three times very clearly. That meant he didn't want anything going wrong.

Seeing his boss look not so deadly and seeing the girl beside him weep for joy as they walked hand in hand into the courthouse, Kusakabe could not complain. He had heard all about their night time antics from the very first time that Haru had gone to Hibari's room. Since then it had been one thing after another and Kusakabe had the privilege of having a front row seat to it all, him being the most trusted of Hibari's employees. He smiled now and followed them up the steps.

Hibari needed someone like her. She may have made for a strange bed mate, but that seemed to suit Kyo-san.

There couldn't have been a better match.

**A/N: I know most of you are wondering why she wore a blue dress to her wedding instead of a white one like normal brides. Well, apparently, long ago, the colour that represented purity and brides was not white, but blue. White was adapted after Queen Victoria wore white to her wedding. Alice blue was a colour named after and favoured by Alice Roosevelt and I think it really suits Haru very nicely too! Just wanted to mix it up a bit but I hope you liked the story. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
